


Смертельное влечение

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, F/M, Out of Character, Retelling, Suicide Notes, драма, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Стать частью тусовки Гарри Поттера - нереальная удача! Либо ты с ним, либо ты мусор под его ногами. Поуши влюбленная в героя Джини Уизли внезапно становится "первой леди" - девушкой Поттера. Сказка начинается! Но в Хогвартс переводится загадочный красавчик Том Реддл. Что за тайны он скрывает, и почему вдруг начали умирать студенты?





	1. Первое сентября

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст Джинни и Луны я подтянул на год, чтобы они попали в один поток с Поттером и ко. Так же изменён возраст Тома Реддла. Так что, в связи с черезвычайной юностью идейного вдохновителя, последние две войны отменяются.

_Дорогой дневник, думаю, я хороший человек. На самом деле, думаю, плохих людей не бывает. Но оглядываясь на однокурсников, которых я знаю всю свою жизнь, я задаюсь вопросом — что же пошло не так? _

— Привет.

Джинни вздрогнула и выронила перо. Оно ударилось о коленку, оставив чернильное пятно, и закатилось под лавку. Или как там называются сидячие места в карете?

— Черт, — Джинни нырнула за ним. Хогсмид встретил учеников противной моросью и раскисшими дорогами. Так что даже в карете, где Джинни сидела совершенно одна, пол не отличался излишней чистотой.

Вернув себе перо, она подняла глаза на того, кто с ней поздоровался. Это был Гарри Поттер. Чертов Гарри Поттер, во всем его сияющем великолепии, со значком капитана команды Гриффиндора на груди, стоял и смирно ждал пока она закончит шариться в грязи. И ни разу не засмеялся, даже не хмыкнул.

Джинни поняла, что краснеет, и натянула шарф повыше, в надежде скрыть от Золотого Мальчика пылающее лицо.

— Привет, — наконец ответила она.

— Ты ведь Джинни Уизли из Рейвенкло, верно? — улыбнулся он. Ей стоило бы возмутиться, что ему понадобилось шесть чертовых лет, чтобы запомнить ее имя, но язык онемел, а мысли отказались формулироваться во что-то внятное.

И Джинни кивнула.

— Ты одна или ждёшь кого-то?

Джинни ждала. С минуты на минуту должна была подойти Луна. Они всегда ездили вместе. Но, Мерлина ради, карета рассчитана на шестерых, и неужели в ней не поместится Гарри Поттер? Тем более, он же спрашивал о парне, верно? Таким глубоким голосом, что ещё можно спрашивать?

— Одна. Совершенно, — Джинни чуть охрипла.

— Хорошо, — просиял Поттер и открыл дверцу, — тогда ты не будешь против освободить карету для меня и моих друзей?

— Что?!

— Ну, тебе-то одной зачем так много места? Пристроишься к кому-нибудь, а нас пятеро, и все кареты уже заняты.

Джинни показалось, что она ослышалась. Она быстро перебирала в голове все возможные аргументы против, но Поттер уже подхватил ее под локоть и выводил из кареты.

— Но подожди, здесь же шесть мест, а вас пятеро, — нашлась Джинни. Поттер моментально погрустнел.

— Знаешь ли, мы болтаем довольно громко, и у Драко есть привычка пихать всех локтями, так что мы будем сильно тебе мешать.

Джинни и сама не поняла, как оказалась снаружи. Поттер что-то очень нежно говорил ей, но она не слышала слов. Лишь безвольно наблюдала как в карету — в ее карету! — забираются другие люди.

— Ещё раз спасибо тебе, Джинни Уизли, — самым томным из своих голосов, произнес Поттер, — ты самый великодушный человек, которого я знаю.

Отпустил ее руку, запрыгнул в карету и захлопнул дверь.

Карета отъехала.

— Козлина! — выкрикнула Джинни. Из кареты раздался дружный смех.

— Привет, — Луна тронула за плечо подругу, — ты нашла нам места?

— Да… они только что уехали. Какая же я дура.

Луна меланхолично посмотрела вслед карете. Потом приложила ладонь ко лбу Джинни и взглянула поверх ее головы.

— Гарри Поттер? — предположила она.

— Да, — Джинни и не пыталась отпираться, все было слишком очевидно.

— Твои мозгошмыги очень активны рядом с ним, а ведь ты почти вывела их за лето, — тяжело вздохнула Луна. И тут же приободрились, — ой, смотри, а там свободно!

Она ткнула куда-то за спину Джинни, та обернулась и закатила глаза.

— Второкурсники? Опять?

— Мы можем прогуляться пешком, если хочешь. И половить туманных кроликов по пути. Но, кажется, в прошлом году все было довольно мило. К тому же, нас угостили шоколадными лягушками.

Да, а потом до ноября обзывали няньками и детским садом, мысленно добавила Джинни. Но винить кого-то, кроме себя за упущенную карету она не могла, потому просто махнула рукой.

— Пошли.


	2. Сделка

— Ну как покаталась, нянька? — раздалось из-за спины.

Джинни чертыхнулась. Она-то надеялась, что их вчерашнее прибытие в Хогвартс осталось незамеченным.

— Опять малышню развлекала, Уизли? — подхватил второй.

— Знаешь, в твоем возрасте это уже извращение какое-то! Не хочешь пообщаться с парнями постарше? — и ещё один.

Ну нет, это выше ее сил. Джинни обернулась.

— С тобой что ли, Эрни? Да я лучше сразу удавлюсь.

Парень покраснел, но Джинни не стала слушать его бредятину, а развернулась и уверенно направилась к столу Рейвенкло. Луна уже ждала её там и в задумчивости жевала тост.

— Какой дурак запретил убивать людей? — буркнула Джинни. Есть не хотелось.

— Доброе, — улыбнулась Луна, будто и не слышала ее, — Я взяла твое расписание.

Джинни быстро проглядела его и сунула в карман. Сегодня воскресенье, можно расслабиться. Она задумалась, а стоило ли вообще так рано вставать? Или лучше было бы проваляться в постели с книгой до полудня.

— Хагрид написал мне, у него новый питомец, — продолжила Луна, а Джинни подумала, что до полудня это маловато. Лучше бы ей сегодня вовсе не вставать, — хочу с ним познакомиться! Ты со мной?

— Разумеется, — Джинни выдавила слабую улыбку.

Хагрид и его питомцы были той ещё пыткой и для желудка, и для нервов. В прошлом году Джинни чуть не вывернуло, когда она наблюдала за кормежкой келпи.

Со стороны доски объявлений раздался взрыв смеха. Джинни оглянулась. Золотое трио. В центре, прислонившись к стенке, стоял Гарри Поттер в своей ярко-красной капитанской форме и с красной банданой на голове и заразительно смеялся. Джинни вздохнула и мысленно повторила мантру «не-будь-дурой-все-равно-тебе-ничего-не-светит». Но не быть дурой не получалось.

Справа от Гарри стояла Гермиона Грейнджер в желто-черной мантии Хафлпафф. Она играла за охотника и была невероятно плоха в этом деле. Так же как она была невероятно хороша в другом. Однажды, на пятом курсе, Джинни забыла написать эссе по рунам. До урока оставалась всего пара часов, а она и не заглядывала в книгу. Тогда она обратилась к Гермионе. Эссе стоило ей карманных денег за два месяца. Зато профессор Вектор не только поставила сто двадцать баллов из ста, но и расхваливал его на уроке. К слову, Гермиона Грейнджер торговала не только домашними заданиями. Внезапная вечеринка и нужен алкоголь? У кого-то похмелье, а через час зачёт? Или в разгар экзаменов нужны маггловские таблетки для концентрации внимания? Да, у Гермионы найдется все. Прямо сейчас и лучшего качества. Стоить это удовольствие будет как новая метла, но что поделать. За ошибки надо платить. И платить золотом.

Слева — Драко Малфой. Капитан Слизеринской команды. Кажется шутом, но Джинни предпочитала обходить его стороной. В прошлом году Ханна Аббат показала ему средний палец. Так через неделю пошли слухи, что она подцепила что-то венерическое — что именно, слухи разнились, — и теперь из мести заражает парней. Может одно с другим и не связано. Но слишком уж часто случалось нечто подобное. Конечно, он тоже был красавчиком и многие девчонки пищали от восторга при виде его надменной улыбки. Но даже они соглашались, что с мылом в зубах Драко смотрелся бы куда сексуальней. Да, про хорошие манеры и вежливость ему в детстве точно никто не рассказывал.

Все трое постоянно носили квиддичную форму, словно и не вылезали из тренировок. Именно так они и утверждали, стоило кому-то возмутиться.

И профессора проглатывали это. Всегда.

В конце концов, директор Макгонагалл заявила, что это полезно для школьного духа и межфакультетской дружбы, и дала им официальное разрешение. Хотя Джинни считала, что она просто сдалась.

Поттер отлип, наконец, от стены и направился к выходу. Малфой и Грейнджер увязались за ним. Когда они проходили мимо, Джинни уловила обрывок разговора.

— … будет весело. К тому же, кто станет охранять инвентарь в первый день? Будто заняться им больше нечем.

Когда все трое вышли, из-за стола поднялся профессор Снейп и неторопливо двинулся в том же направлении.

И тут Джинни словно молния поразила. Идея пришла в голову так внезапно, будто всегда была там.

Джинни выхватила дневник из сумки и лихорадочно его пролистала.

— Ага, — в майских записях нашлась нужная вкладка. Джинни так и знала, что не успела ее использовать. Оставалось только вписать ещё три фамилии, кроме ее собственной, и проставить дату. Хорошо, что у профессора Флитвика не крупный почерк, а то пришлось бы писать с нуля.

Закончив, Джинни вскочила с места.

— Я скоро, — бросила она Луне.

— А как же чай у Хагрида?

— Я успею. Это займет минут пятнадцать от силы. Просто дождись меня.

Не дождавшись ответа, она бросилась прочь из Большого зала. Нужно было успеть до того, как профессор начнет снимать баллы пачками. Возвращать отнятое Снейп не станет, даже если поймет, что облажался.

Джинни выбежала из главных ворот и заметила, как профессор Снейп размашистым шагом идёт к стадиону. Она поспешила за ним на почтительном расстоянии. Не следовало привлекать к себе внимание раньше времени.

У стадиона профессор скользнул в инвентарную. Тут же раздался такой крик, что его, наверно, и в замке услышали:

— Поттер!

Джинни поторопилась. Она подошла к двери и прислушалась.

— Вы не можете таскать школьное оборудование, когда вам вздумается без официального разрешения. И тем более, выносить его за пределы поля. Да, Поттер, не делайте вид, что не понимаете меня. Снять с вас пока нечего, так что обойдетесь недельной отработкой.

Джинни распахнула дверь и шагнула в тесную подсобку.

— Вообще-то, у нас есть разрешение, профессор, — она протянула Снейпу пергамент, только что ей же самой и подписанный, и помахала Золотому трио. — Ппривет, ребята. Простите за опоздание.

— Не страшно, — первой нашлась Грейнджер, — мы бы все равно не начали без тебя… Джинни.

Малфой хотел было возмутиться, но Поттер пихнул его локтем в бок, и парень затих.

Снейп вчитался в «разрешение», скептически посмотрел пергамент на просвет и заглянул на обратную сторону. А потом снова перечитал. Выражение лица у него стало кислым, как лимон.

— Похоже, Поттер, на этот раз вы выкрутились, — он отдал пергамент Джинни, — но в следующий раз разрешение должно прибыть раньше вас.

— Да, сэр. Будет сделано, сэр! — Поттер откровенно веселился.

— А теперь вы, мисс Уизли, — Снейп холодно взглянул на Джинни, — надеюсь, это, — он брезгливо махнул рукой в сторону Золотого трио, — не скажется на ваших оценках.

— Разумеется, сэр.

Снейп оглядел их ещё раз и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел.

Воцарилась тишина. Джинни почувствовала на себе три любопытных взгляда. Ей стало неловко. Золотое трио смотрело на нее так, словно видело впервые в жизни. Или того хуже, у нее на голове вырос русалочий хвост.

— Проверь, — скомандовал Гарри, и Драко метнулся к двери.

— Чисто. Снейп идет в замок.

Тут же Гарри выхватил пергамент из рук Джинни. Изучал он его ещё тщательней, чем Снейп. Разве что на язык не попробовал. Однако, в отличие от Снейпа, Гарри становился все веселее. Наконец, он поднял глаза на Джинни.

— Гермиона. Ты видишь то же, что и я? — он протянул записку подруге.

Той понадобились секунда и один беглый взгляд для вердикта.

— Это великолепная подделка! Как тебе удалось?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Считайте, это мой дар. Я могу провернуть то же с любым почерком. Главное, чтоб образец был.

— Любым? — Гарри недоверчиво покосился на нее, — а почерк Снейпа?

Джинни открыла дневник на последней странице и выдернула лист. На нем она вывела: «Я, профессор Северус Снейп, признаюсь что я заноза в заднице», и довольной ухмылкой передала листок Поттеру. Тот только глянул и звонко рассмеялся.

— Я должен прислать это отцу. Юмор так себе, но каков потенциал. — Гарри спрятал листок во внутреннем кармане и повернулся к Джинни. — Знаешь, я всегда считал тебя бесполезной, но, похоже, я ошибался. Итак, чего ты хочешь?

— В смысле? — хрипло спросила Джинни, отступив на шаг и уперевшись спиной в стену. Ей вдруг стало трудно дышать. Гарри словно заполнил собой всю комнату.

— Не делай из меня идиота. Вчера я вынудил тебя ехать с оравой сопляков, а сегодня ты спасаешь меня от Снейпа. Люди не поступают так по доброте душевной. Значит тебе что-то нужно. Так что просто назови свою цену.

— Ты мог бы пригласить меня на свидание. Всего разок. Даже говорить не обязательно, просто посидим где-нибудь в Хогсмиде, чтобы все видели, что мы вместе…

Ее прервал взрыв хохота. Но Джинни заметила, что смеялись только Драко с Гермионой.

— И все? — Гарри по-птичьи наклонил голову, — одно паршивое свидание? Ну это легко устроить.

И он протянул руку, но тут же отдернул, стоило Джинни потянуться к нему.

— С другой стороны, я не заключаю разовых сделок.

Смех грянул с удвоенной силой. Джинни подавила желание послать его матом и уйти, громко хлопнув дверью. Она пару раз глубоко вздохнула и спросила:

— А какие сделки заключает мистер Поттер?

На секунду стало тихо. Кажется, теперь на нее смотрели с интересом.

— У тебя гоблинов в родне случайно не было? — поинтересовался Драко. — А то похожа, особенно на лицо.

— Заткнись, — скомандовал Гарри, и повернулся к Джинни, — как на счёт настоящего места в команде?

— Что?

Но ее уже не слушали, Гарри грубовато схватил ее за локоть и вытащил в центр комнаты. Резким движением он снял с нее шарф и распахнул мантию. Джинни поежилась. Ни разу в жизни на нее не смотрели так. Словно на кусок мяса, совершенно этого не скрывая.

— Спортивненько. Что скажете?

Гермиона закивала.

— Очень неплохо. К тому же, она рыжая. Будет хорошо сочетаться с синим.

— Ну не знаю, — презрительно хмыкнул Драко, — она выглядит так, словно упадет в обморок, стоит ей выйти на поле.

— Вот и проверим, — кивнул Гарри, — Метла есть?

Джинни понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы понять, что обращаются к ней.

— У меня Чистомет…

— Я сказал метла, а не растопка для камина.

— Другой у меня нет.

Гарри прищелкнул пальцами, будто задумавшись. А потом махнул рукой.

— А, к черту! Я сегодня щедрый, решим твою проблему, — и тут же повернулся к Драко, — иди к Терри, скажи, что я нашел ему нового ловца. Будет сопротивляться, напомни про пятый курс и то, с чьей помощью он экзамены сдавал. И пусть выдаст ей форму. Срочно.

— Хорошо. У него наверняка осталась старая форма Чжоу Чанг, — кивнул Драко.

Гарри аж перекосило.

— Ты чего-то не понял. Никакого старья. Форма должна быть новенькой, с иголочки.

Малфой скривился, но возразить не осмелился.

— Размеры? — лениво спросил он.

— Ээээ…

— Ох, дай сюда, — Гермиона притянула Джинни к себе и тремя быстрыми и наглыми движениями ощупала ей грудь, ребра и задницу, — сверху десятый, снизу двенадцатый.

— Принято.

— Гермиона ты занимаешься…

— … ее лицом и волосами. Знаю.

— Умница. А я решу вопрос с метлой.

— Стоп, — крикнула Джинни, — что происходит? Что и зачем вы делаете?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Разве ты ещё не поняла? Это твой счастливый билет. С этого дня ты в команде. Конечно, если хочешь.

И он протянул ей руку.

— В команде по квиддичу? — Джинни не спешила. Не в этот раз.

— Нет, глупышка, в моей команде. Остальное — бонусы. Ну так что, да — нет, нет — да?

— Да! — и она смело пожала Гарри Поттеру руку.


	3. Темная лошадка

— Интересно, она задницу отдельно качает, или это квиддич так действует? И где Поттер ее нашел? Везёт засранцу.

Джинни замерла и хотела уже повернуться, как услышала хлесткую пощечину и девичий визг:

— Куда ты пялишься, кобель?! На меня смотри.

Ну вот и отлично, эти двое разберутся без нее. Она поудобней перехватила новую метлу и зашагала дальше. После ужина Гарри хотел полетать, и разумеется, никто не станет ждать, пока она сбегает за метлой. Так что Джинни просто взяла ее с собой. Вообще-то, метла не была новой. Нимбус две тысячи, тот самый, на котором летал Гарри в младших классах. Но даже так, это была лучшая метла, которую Джинни держала в руках. И, Мерлин великий, какое же удовольствие летать на ней! Джинни вздернула подбородок и вошла в Большой Зал. И тут же ощутила на себе пару десятков восхищенно-любопытных взглядов. Меньше, чем в первый вечер, три недели назад. Тогда весь Хогвартс словно сошел с ума, разглядывая и обсуждая ее, её новенькую синюю форму и все достоинства и недостатки её фигуры и лица. Но, и сегодняшний улов был весьма неплох.

Свою порцию ненависти она тоже отхватила. Дафна Гринграсс и Ромильда Вейн — заклятые подружки — перегородили Джинни дорогу, злобно улыбаясь. Их можно понять, до того они боролись за место возле Гарри с переменным успехом. А теперь получили отставку. Обе. Сразу. Кто бы мог подумать.

Джинни попыталась пройти мимо, но Ромильда схватила её за руку.

— Куда спешишь, Уизли?

Ромильда всегда напоминала Джинни цыганку, с этими её крупными черными кудрями, влажными глазами и любовью к ярким побрякушкам и глубокому декольте. Дафна же, словно в противовес, укладывала светло-золотые локоны в подчеркнуто-строгие прически и считала лучшим украшением туго затянутый галстук. На этом, по мнению Джинни, различия между девушками кончались. По крайней мере, при свете дня их можно было легко различить. Как с этим справлялся Гарри в темноте и на ощупь, Джинни не спрашивала.

— Манжеты чистить, — медовым голосом проговорила Джинни и шлепнула древком метлы по руке Ромильды, — а то налипло всякой дряни.

За метлу тут же схватилась Дафна.

— Что это? Нимбус две тысячи? Их ещё производят? В какой комиссионке ты его взяла.

Джинни резким движением вырвала метлу из рук слизеринки.

— Это подарок от Гарри. Его первая взрослая метла. Памятная вещь, знаешь ли. Сказать ему, что ты сравнила его с комиссионкой?

Дафна позеленела под стать своему факультету.

— Так вот значит какие у вас отношения? Он скидывает тебе надоевшее барахло? — Нашлась Вэйн. Она эффектно закинула толстую черную косу за спину, — а настоящие подарки он тебе делал?

— Ну не все барахло, а только полезное. К примеру, вас, дамы, он отправил на свалку истории.

Дафна схватила прядь волос Джинни и больно дернула.

— Поосторожней со словами, принцесса. Сейчас ты на вершине, но падать будет смертельно больно. Мы об этом позаботимся.

— Серьезно? Я понимаю, сложно придумывать остроты, когда делите один мозг на двоих. Но опускаться до прямых угроз? Я разочарована. Подержи-ка.

Джинни почти насильно пихнула метлу в руки Ромильде, шлепнула обеих девченок по задницам, выхватила метлу и смылась, пока они не отошли от шока.

Золотое трио опять тусовалось у доски объявлений, и Джинни без раздумий направилась к ним.

— Что происходит? — слегка запыхавшись, спросила она.

— Похоже, ты перестала быть новостью номер один, птенчик. У нас в школе новичок.

— В Хогвартсе не бывает новичков, — усомнилась Джинни, — Может, он новый учитель?

— Теперь бывают.

Гарри кивнул куда-то в сторону учительского стола. Джинни проследила за его взглядом. Там, в кругу учителей стоял парень в черной мантии. Он был совсем молод, наверное, ровесник Джинни, но уже выше всех профессоров на пол головы. Бледный, черноволосый, в тяжелых армейских ботинках и с серёжкой в ухе. Локхард жал ему руку, Снейп смотрел как всегда неодобрительно и с подозрением, а Макгонагалл что-то втолковывала окружающим.

— Американец, похоже. Красавчик, — выдохнула Гермиона. И Джинни мысленно с ней согласилась.

— О, правда? Лучше меня? — Уточнил Гарри.

— Прости, милый, — рассмеялась Гермиона, — но твои чары на меня не действуют. Так что сравнить не получится.

— Да он просто позер, — вставил Драко.

— А что думает наш птенчик? — поинтересовался Гарри, приобняв Джинни за талию, — Тебе нравится новенький?

— Он выглядит одиноким. Наверное, это ужасно, пересечь океан и расстаться со всеми своими друзьями, только чтобы родители запихнули тебя в пансионат.

Гарри очень тихо рассмеялся, Джинни бы и не услышала, если бы он в это момент не наклонился к самому ее уху. Он поцеловал ее в висок и произнес что-то слишком невнятно. Джинни послышалось «глупый птенчик», но она не была уверена.

А вот Малфой заржал в голос.

— Дура. Гарри имел ввиду, будет ли этот парень полезен нам. А скучает он по своей мамочке или нет, никого не ебет.

Гарри бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

Локхард, наконец, перестал трясти руку новенькому, и тот вырвался из кольца учителей. И направился к Слизеринскому столу.

— Смотри-ка. Твоя епархия, Драко.

Новенький приближался.

— Я напишу отцу, постараюсь узнать про этого парня. Ненавижу сюрпризы.

Шаг, другой. Под глазами у него залегли тени, и от этого он казался ещё более несчастным.

— А не проще подойти и спросить? Ну, по-человечески.

Джинни показалось — только показалось — что он замедлил шаг, встретившись с ней взглядом.

— Обязательно так и сделаю, как только раскопаю о нем все. Даже то, чего он сам о себе не знает.

Мгновение, и новенький отвернулся и прошел мимо.

Сел он в самом конце, вдали от остальных учеников.

— Так, с этим покончили, — Гарри хлопнул в ладони, — на повестке дня кое-что поинтереснее.


	4. Письмо и драка

— Джинни, мне нужно, чтобы ты подделала подчерк Ромильды Вэйн.

— Зачем? — поинтересовалась она. Не то чтобы Джинни было жаль Ромильду, но она подозревала, что только этим дело не кончится.

— Объясню позже, сейчас просто пиши, — отмахнулся от нее Гарри. Тут же возникла Гермиона с блокнотом и пером наготове.

Джинни неохотно их взяла. У Ромильды был крупный округлый почерк и дурацкая привычка рисовать сердечки на полях. Так что прежде чем приступить к делу, Джинни вывела три таких сердечка вверху листа.

— Умница! — оценил Гарри, — теперь пиши. «Привет, милый. Жестокая судьба не позволяет мне говорить о своих чувствах открыто. Но молчать о них я уже не могу. Ты самый…»

Тут он запнулся, словно не мог подобрать достаточно остроумного словечка.

— Красивый? — предложила Гермиона.

— Нет, слишком очевидное враньё. Привлекательный. Да пусть будет привлекательный. «Ты самый привлекательный парень из всех, кого я знала. Я думаю о тебе каждую ночь. Возможно, у меня никогда не хватит смелости подойти к тебе первой. Но если бы ты нашел ее в себе, разве бы я посмела отказать?». О, и подпиши «Роми». Она ненавидит, когда ее так называют.

Чем дальше, тем меньше Джинни нравилась идея этого письма.

— И для кого оно?

— А ты сама посмотри, — Гарри ткнул пальцем в сторону гриффиндорского стола. Точнее, той его части, где сидели неудачники. Ребята, так и не сумевшие вписаться, попавшие в Гриффиндор словно по ошибке. Слабые, неспособные и замкнутые.

Среди них сидел и Невилл Лонгботтом. Джинни никогда с ним не общалась, а если говорить честно, она не знала ни одного человека, который бы с ним общался. Слишком странным был этот парень. Неловкий, он двигался так, словно его одежда была выдолблена из цельного камня. Говорил, слегка заикаясь и краснея без всякого повода. И постоянно все портил.

И сейчас он украдкой поглядывал на Ромильду Вейн. Хотя, слово «украдкой» не совсем подходило. Он старательно изображал, что не смотрит в ее сторону, но от этого становилось только хуже. Свой интерес он скрыть не мог.

— Что? Нет! Это разобьет ему сердце.

Гарри легко вырвал записку из ее рук.

— А мне кажется, ему понравится. Он будет читать и неделю мастурбировать в душе.

— И последний штрих, — Гермиона достала из сумочки помаду, — я одолжила её у Роми на перемене. Девочки должны делится, не так ли?

Она наскоро накрасила губы, забрала записку у Гарри и поцеловала ее внизу, там, где обычно ставят подпись.

— Спасибо, я это заберу, — Джинни выхватила записку у Гермионы и сунула себе за пазуху, — очень смешно, не выйдет.

— Так, пойдем, поговорим, — Гарри схватил ее за локоть и потащил в другой конец зала, там где людей почти не было. — Что. Ты. Вытворяешь?

Вкрадчиво и очень тихо спросил он. Джинни высвободилась из его хватки сложила руки на груди. Она-то молчать не собиралась.

— Невилл не сделал тебе ничего плохого. За что ты так с ним?

Похоже, Джинни говорила слишком громко, на них начали оглядываться. Гарри перекосило от ярости.

— Но и ничего хорошего тоже. Этого достаточно, — он все ещё пытался шептать, но получалось плохо. Джинни сдаваться не собиралась. В конце концов, не может же Гарри Поттер и вправду быть таким?

— Пожалуйста, Гарри. Ты выше этого!

Время замедлилось, секунды превратились в густую патоку. Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и заговорил вкрадчиво, с угрожающими нотками в голосе.

— Подумай ещё раз, — произнес он и протянул руку, — Он — никто. И останется никем. А ты можешь устроить свою жизнь раз и навсегда. Не будь дурой, отдай мне записку.

И Джинни сдалась. Она вынула чертов листок и вложила в руку Гарри. Он тут же зашептал какие-то ласковые слова и кажется, поцеловал. Но это ускользнуло от Джинни. В голове шумело, а руки сжимались в бессильной ярости.

Она не заметила и как Гарри ушел. И только прикусив костяшку пальца, Джинни вернулась в реальность. Паршивую реальность.

— Тебе стоит бросить этого парня, — раздался за спиной незнакомый голос. Джинни оглянулась.

— Что?

***

Том небрежно скинул сумку под ноги и уселся на скамейку. Голова гудела после перелета и экстренного портала в школу. Дядя постарался на славу и избавился от него в кратчайшие сроки. Даже выспаться не дал! С одной стороны, Том ощущал, словно бы ещё был день. С другой, маггловский самолёт утомил его настолько, что было уже плевать. Хотелось только уткнуться носом в подушку и провалится в небытие.

Но раз уж так вышло, стоило осмотреться. Он достал дневник и раскрыл на приготовленном заранее списке. Первая галочка встала напротив «ханжа с нервным срывом». В свободное пространство Том вписал «директор Макгонагалл». Следующий пункт «Вы все дерьмо и предмета моего не знаете» отошёл Снейпу. Пункт «Напыщенный болван» — Локхард. С учителями пока это было все. Оставалось внести ещё пару учеников. Том поставил галочки напротив нескольких пунктов сразу:

«Золотой Мальчик», имеется. «Подпевала», «шлюхи» и… Том осмотрелся. На другом конце стола трое бугаев что-то обсуждали, громко смеясь. «Телохранители».

— Невилл не сделал тебе ничего плохого. За что ты так с ним? — раздался тонкий девичий голосок, и Том замер над тетрадью. Кто такой Невилл и что он успел ему сделать?

— Но и ничего хорошего тоже. Этого достаточно, — парировал другой голос. Мальчишеский и ужасно надменный. Таким голосом говорят «вы все мне должны», даже если на словах произносят что-то другое.

Значит, к нему, Тому, этот разговор отношения не имеет.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри. Ты выше этого! — в девичьем голосе послышались плаксивые нотки. И Том с любопытством оглянулся.

Ого, а вот это интересно. Одна из «подпевал» слёзно умоляла Золотого Мальчика не делать что-то. Разброд в стройных рядах или что-то другое? Том присмотрелся к девушке. Она была красива — что само по себе неудивительно, — тонкокостная и лёгкая, словно птица. Невысокая, рыжая и светлокожая.

— Подумай ещё раз. Он — никто. И никем останется. А ты можешь устроить свою жизнь раз и навсегда. Не будь дурой, отдай мне записку.

Золотой Мальчик протянул руку, требуя свое. Рыжая с гневом и неохотой достала листок из-за пазухи и вложила в протянутую руку.

— Вот и умница, — сразу подобрел парень. Он приобнял ее за талию и поцеловал в висок, — делай что я говорю и все будет хорошо.

Том не видел лица девушки, но мог поспорить, ей сейчас было совсем не хорошо. Золотой Мальчик свалил в туман со своей драгоценной запиской и оставил девушку в одиночестве. Она стояла, не шевелясь, и в какой-то момент Том испугался, вдруг она окажется обычной истеричкой и разревется на всю столовую. Это бы испортило впечатление, но девушка топнула ногой, собралась уходить.

— Тебе стоит бросить этого парня, — крикнул ей Том. Она замерла и медленно повернулась к нему. Лицо у нее было узким с тонкими чертами, пожалуй даже милое, если бы не выражение дикого гнева на нем. Так и испугаться можно.

— Что?

Для весомости своих слов, Том встал и сделал пару шагов ей навстречу.

— Я говорю, бросай этого придурка, он тебя недостоин.

Она сложила руки на груди и хмыкнула. Но никуда не ушла.

— Пять минут в школе, и ты уже эксперт. Что ты можешь знать?

Том почесал в затылке, делая вид что задумался.

— Ну, кое-что. К примеру, твой парень полный придурок. Это очевидно. А что девушка вроде тебя делает рядом с ним, я понять не могу.

— Оно и видно. Если не хочешь неприятностей, лучше исчезни, пока мой парень не заметил, что ты говоришь со мной.

— Я люблю неприятности. Неприятности — это весело.

Вот тут она улыбнулась. Совсем чуть-чуть, только уголком рта и глазами. И посмотрела куда-то через плечо Тома. Плохой взгляд. Взгляд «ну вот, началось».

— Что ж, тогда ты счастливчик. Неприятности тебя заметили, — и улыбка сразу стала печальной и виноватой.

Золотой Мальчик как из-под земли вырос рядом с рыжей. Интересно, и как он умудряется ходить так незаметно в своей этой ярко-красной мантии? Он обхватил девчонку за талию и прижал к себе, словно сумку с тысячью галлеонов.

— Какие-то проблемы? — с вызовом спросил очкарик. Том заметил, что даже дужки его очков блестели от позолоты. Что за позер!

Том сунул руки в карманы, палочки там не оказалось, наверно в портфеле болтается. Плохо. Но не смертельно.

— Да, я спросил у твоей девушки, почему она встречается с мудаком, но она не ответила. Может, ты знаешь?

Пижон покраснел и чуть не слился с собственной мантией.

А рыжая продолжала смотреть куда-то Тому за спину. Погодите-ка. «Желтая» стоит тут, неподалеку. А где «зелёный»? Два на одного, так что ли?

Справившись с приступом ярости, пижон наклонился и поцеловал рыжую в губы. Демонстративно так. У девчонки аж ноги подкосились, как только устояла непонятно. Том закатил глаза.

— Джинн, милая, постой пока с Гермионой, я сам тут разберусь.

— Хорошо, — севшим голосом прошептала она и исчезла. Пижон в это время достал палочку.

— Эй, приятель, я безоружен. Палочка в сумке, — Том раскинул руки, демонстрируя пустые карманы.

— Ну ладно, — палочка исчезла в складках красной мантии. Пижон играет в благородство, как мило, — Драко!

Кто-то со спины схватил Тома за руки и попытался удержать. Благородство кончилось. Том резко откинул голову назад и ударил «зелёного» затылком в лоб. Тот взвыл и отпустил руки.

Вовремя.

Кулак пижона уже несся навстречу. Том увернулся и сбил пижона с ног. Тот покатился кубарем. Тут опомнился «зеленый». Он подлетел к Тому и получил кулаком в живот. И ещё раз. И ещё. От всего сердца, с любовью.

Пижон попытался отодрать его от «зеленого». Даже кулаком в ухо заехал. Том отбросил зелёного за шкирку, развернулся к пижону и врезал ему.

Пижон устоял. Только кровь носом пошла. Надо же! Он попытался выхватить палочку, но Том скрутил его. И, для бодрости, врезал ещё раз — лоб в лоб. Откинул пижона и добавил ему ботинком, куда придется.

Толпа взревела. И когда успела набежать? Прилетела взбешенная директриса.

— Наказаны. Ты, ты и ты! — белая от ярости, она ткнула пальцем в Тома, пижона и «зелёного», — Отработки. Две недели, без выходных. Начало немедленно!

Но Том ее не слушал. Он смотрел на рыжую, а та стояла, спокойная, как статуя, посреди беснующейся толпы и улыбалась. Слегка надменно, но красиво, как улыбаются девчонки, когда читаешь им стихи.

Она и не смотрела в его, Тома, сторону, но от чего-то он знал — видела она все до последнего. Том развернулся к «зелёному» и пнул его напоследок. Рыжик только глаза закатила и отмахнулась. Но щеки порозовели.

А Том подумал, что в этой школе ему понравится.


	5. Последствия

К Гарри подлетел Кормак Маклагген и помог ему подняться. Тот бросил ему пару коротких реплик, отряхнул мантию и гордо вздернул окровавленный подбородок. Драко выглядел намного хуже. Даже с помощью Забини он не смог встать с первого раза и держался за живот, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Новенький же легко подхватил свою сумку и закинул ее на плечо.

Под улюлюканье толпы троих мальчишек вывели из большого зала. Джинни вздохнула с облегчением. За последние пару минут столько всего произошло, что ей надо было подумать и разобраться в самой себе. Разбираться ещё с кем-то было бы выше ее сил. Да и просто глупо.

Джинни подошла к тому месту, где сидел новенький. Там всё ещё лежала его тетрадь. Забытый артефакт. Доказательство, что этот парень ей не привиделся. Джинни сгребла ее и сунула себе в портфель. Ну не оставлять же тут? В столовой обязательно найдется ушлый слизеринец, желающий зачитать «избранные моменты» из чужого дневника, или гриффиндорец, решивший что ему срочно нужно вытереть об него ноги.

Кстати, о гриффиндорцах. Джинни коснулась нижней губы. Крови не было, хотя она могла поклясться, что Гарри прикусил ее губу. Не так она представляла себе первый поцелуй. Но что было, то было. Или это не в счет? Всего лишь демонстрация чужой силы, не имеющая лично к ней никакого отношения. Ну, может быть, Гарри так и думает, но поцеловал-то он её, Джинни, так что теперь это не может её не касаться.

И ещё одна дурацкая мысль не давала ей покоя — интересно, а новичок целуется так же хорошо, как дерется? Джинни тряхнула головой, чтобы выкинуть эту мысль, но получилось плохо.

— Земля вызывает Уизли! — Гермиона подошла к ней и помахала перед глазами. Убедившись, что Джинни на нее смотрит, она подхватила ее под локоть и куда-то повела, — Ну что ты там застряла? У нас и так из-за этой драки полно проблем, а тут ещё ты стоишь и пялишься в пустоту как привороженная.

— Каких проблем? — не поняла Джинни.

— Для начала, этих, — Гермиона как раз остановилась и махнула рукой в сторону доски объявлений. Там по прежнему стояли четыре метлы. И тут Джинни вспомнила. Сегодня! Это было сегодня! Они собирались полетать после ужина. Ей казалось, с того дня уже сто лет прошло, а не — она взглянула на часы — сорок минут. Наверно, лицо у нее сделалось очень странным, потому что Гермиона внезапно рассмеялась.

— Как же тебя вштырило-то. Ладно, давай рассуждать логически. Допустим, метлу Гарри я в гриффиндорскую башню отнесу, без проблем. А вот Драко терпеть не может посягательств на свою гостинную. Опять взбесится если я приду. Да и пароля я не знаю.

Джинни фыркнула. Вот уж разнообразием паролей слизеринцы точно похвастаться не могли.

— Спорим, что-то связанное с «чистой кровью». Десять-пятнадцать вариаций на тему, и путь свободен.

— Отлично, значит метлу Драко отнесешь ты, — просияла Гермиона, явно довольная, что сбагрила эту обязанность кому-то другому. Джинни уже хотела возмутится, но к ним подошли Маклагген и Забини.

— Никуда ходить не надо, поужинайте и возвращайтесь в свои гостиные, — без всякого приветствия заявил Кормак. Джинни показалось, что он попытался скопировать интонации Гарри. И провалился. Судя по взгляду Гермионы, она была того же мнения.

— Приветствую, — отсалютовал Забини, — боюсь мой хамоватый друг прав, и вам действительно лучше остаться в своих гостиных этим вечером. Как и всем девушкам, которым вы сочтете нужным это передать. А метлы отнесем мы.

— О, — только и сказала Гермиона. Будто ей все стало кристально ясно. А вот Джинни чего-то явно недопонимала.

— И что случится сегодня вечером? — тихо спросила она.

— Тебе лучше не знать, — высокомерно бросил Маклагген. Забини красноречиво промолчал.

— О, — ещё раз повторила Гермиона, после чего томно вздохнула, — Я так устала сегодня, что боюсь не дойду до своего стола. Корма, милый, не против, если я обопрусь на тебя?

Она шагнула к Маклаггену навстречу с таким призывным взглядом, что если у него и были возражения, сформулировать в слова он их не смог. Как и отвести от Гермионы взгляд. А та уцепилась за локоть Маклаггену, словно и правда едва держалась на ногах.

— Метлы не забудьте, — напомнил Забини, сунув две из четырех в свободную руку Маклаггена. Как заметила Джинни, абсолютно точно определив те, что принадлежали Гарри и Гермионе. А когда парочка удалилась, тихо заметил, — ну и болван.

— Зачем же ты постоянно тусуешься с ним? — спросила Джинни.

— За тем же, зачем вы, девушки, повсюду таскаете с собой некрасивую подругу, — улыбнулся он, — Стоит Кормаку раскрыть рот, как все девчонки вокруг влюбляются в меня.

— Очень мило. И так по дружески, — вернула улыбку Джинни, — ну так, что такого ужасного намечается сегодня вечером, о чем мне лучше не знать?

— А ты не догадалась? Впрочем да, сомневаюсь, что раньше тебя в такое посвящали, — Забини сгреб оставшиеся две метлы и, иронично улыбнувшись, протянул Джинни руку, — Прогуляемся? Иначе ты рискуешь остаться без ужина.

Джинни подумала, что с этим парнем можно иметь дело, и с удовольствием приняла руку.

— Так вот, — начал Забини, — сегодня после отбоя Хогвартс вернет новичку все что успел задолжать. И поверь, зрителям там не место.

Джинни вдруг вспомнилось, как Гарри, поднявшись после драки, что-то сказал. Нет, не сказал, поправила она сама себя, он отдал приказ. Вот что это было.

— Вы собираетесь устроить ему темную? — возмутилась Джинни, — И сколько человек будет?

Забини рассмеялся, будто другого ответа и не ждал.

— Человек десять-пятнадцать, я думаю. Врят ли больше. Если бы Поттер с Малфоем лично собирали команду, конечно, за ними бы пошли, но так как они заняты…

— Вы ограничитесь тем, что нападете на одного вдесятером, — съязвила Джинни, — Очаровательно. И так справедливо.

Они уже дошли до стола Рейвенкло, но Забини не спешил её отпускать.

— Ну двоих этот парень разметал как нечего делать. Вполне справедливо, что мы хотим небольшой перевес на этот раз.

— Небольшой? — происходящее все сильнее не нравилось Джинни, — ну конечно. Включить мозги и не лезть в драку это вариант не про Гарри. Уж лучше получить по лбу и срочно начать мстить.

К удивлению Джинни, Забини не попытался ее одернуть, а заливисто рассмеялся.

— Значит, слухи верны. Поттер и правда держит тебя за то, что ты дерзишь без умолку.

От этого «держит» Джинни аж передернуло. Словно о домашнем любимце! Кота бродячего приютил, не иначе. Но правды в этом было больше, чем хотелось бы Джинни, потому она заткнула гордость и горько улыбнулась.

— Скорее вопреки.

— Далеко не всем парням, знаешь ли, нравится тупое послушание, — философски заметил Забини и, мягко высвободив руку, положил её Джинни на талию, — мне, к примеру, больше по вкусу непокорные дикарки.

Ещё не хватало. Джинни сбросила его руку.

— Я думала, тебе нравится Гермиона, — мягко напомнила она, — По крайней мере, ухаживаешь ты за ней.

— Скажем так, я не против оказаться в сендвиче между вами, девчонки, — Забини опять приобнял её за талию.

Кулаки сжались словно сами собой. Джинни вывернулась из объятий и стукнула Забини в плечо.

— Ещё одно слово в этом направлении, — пообещала Джинни, чувствуя как полыхает ее лицо, — и клянусь, Забини, я достану палочку.

— Я же говорю, дикарка, — рассмеялся он, потирая плечо, — только не говори, что ты никогда не фантазировала о двух парнях за раз.

— Метлу, — Джинни вытянула руку. Получив свой Нимбус, она развернулась и холодно бросила, — мы закончили.

— Черт, черт, черт… — Джинни трясло от гнева. Да сколько можно? Почему её просто не могут оставить в покое? Аппетита не было, да и ужин подходил к концу, так что Джинни отправилась в гостиную Рейвенкло, так ничего и не съев.

К тому же, ей было чем занятся. Новенького надо было предупредить. Нельзя позволить Гарри застать его врасплох. Десятеро против одного — несправедливо. Он не заслужил такого.

Короткая пробежка вверх, загадка у входа, еще один подъем, бросить метлу на кровать и снова выбежать в коридор. Джинни даже почти не запыхалась. Теперь осталось решить, как переговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. А ведь Джинни даже имени его не знала. Иначе бы с лёгкостью подделала ведомость и вытащила его.

Вдруг, она замерла. Тетрадь! Она может быть подписана. Джинни залезла в сумку и достала ее. Так и есть, на корешке было выведено Т. М. Реддл. Что ж, неплохо. На справку наскрести можно. И Джинни потянулась за пером и чернилами.

***

Сегодня дежурным в продленке был Локхард, что облегчало задачу. Джинни вежливо постучалась в двери его класса, услышала приглушенное «войдите» и только тогда открыла дверь.

Четверо, сидевшие внутри, как один посмотрели на нее. У Джинни скрутило живот от ужаса. И боялась она совсем не Локхарда.

— Прошу прощения, профессор. Меня прислала школьная медсестра. Кажется, что-то на счёт обследования одного из учеников.

Она шагнула вперед. Класс шел амфитеатром. Наказанные мальчишки занимали первые парты. Гарри сидел на самом правом ряду, у стены. Драко — у окна. Новичок за партой между ними, словно разделительная полоса. Джинни выбрала ступени между Драко и новичком и начала спускаться. Ноги у нее словно одеревенели и колени совсем не хотели гнуться. Она подошла к профессорскому столу и протянула справку.

Локхард лениво проглядел бумажку.

— Мистер Реддл, вас срочно ждёт медсестра. Собирайтесь, на сегодня ваше наказание окончено. Но я жду вас завтра, в то же время.

Джинни стояла спиной к ребятам, не смея оглянуться, но услышала как быстро отодвинулся стул и новенький начал собирать вещи.

— Я не знаю дороги, — чуть хрипловато заметил он.

Всё-таки ей пришлось повернуться и подарить ему вымученую улыбку.

— Не страшно, я провожу.

И тут она встретилась взглядом с Гарри. На секунду Джинни почудилось, что ее облили кипятком.

— Мистер Поттер, не отвлекаемся, пишем, — приказал Локхард. И видение исчезло. Гарри опустил взгляд к пергаменту и продолжил выводить строчки.

Страх отпустил Джинни только когда они вышли из кабинета.

— Ну так что, куда идти? — спросил Реддл. И Джинни поманила его за собой.

Она вела его не самой короткой дорогой. Вниз — через холл — на выход — и вокруг здания. Не потому что хотела над ним подшутить, просто ей нужно было проветрить мозги, прежде чем говорить.

— Послушай, так я не понял. Этот Поттер твой парень или нет? — Спросил Реддл в холле. Джинни не ответила.

— Потому что если нет, я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, — продолжил он на пороге школы. Джинни улыбнулась, но продолжила молчать.

— А знаешь, я передумал, даже если он твой парень, я все равно приглашаю тебя на свидание, — сказал Реддл, когда они повернули за угол. Джинни только хмыкнула. Удивительно, как быстро его «хочу» превратилось в «приглашаю».

Тропинка стала узкой, а кусты шиповника росли так близко к ней, что пройти можно было только друг за другом. Реддл присвистнул.

— Похоже, у вас не часто болеют. Или вы предпочитаете добивать слабых и отстающих?

Тут Джинни не выдержала и рассмеялась.

Они вышли на утоптанную поляну у старого входа в больничное крыло. Вход был давно заколочен. В трещинах белой мраморной лестницы поселилась трава, а помпезные перила обвил плющ.

— Садись, — Джинни кивнула на лестницу, — ты всегда такой болтливый, или мне повезло?

— Тебе повезло, — он улыбнулся и нагло развалился на лестнице. Выглядел он ещё хуже, чем в столовой. Губа разбита, под глазом дозревает фингал. Костяшки на руках содраны. Да и вообще, Реддл сейчас казался каким-то помятым. Словно его жевали. Но он улыбался и смотрел на Джинни так, словно он здесь король, а она самая прекрасная девушка в мире.


	6. Том Реддл

— Так что случилось с вашим больничным крылом? — Реддл, удобно развалившись на ступенях, обвел взглядом поляну.

— С ним все хорошо, оно за стеной, — Джинни присела рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться, но не вплотную. — Мне пришлось соврать, чтобы тебя вытащить. Знаешь, Гарри и Драко, они не плохие, просто иногда перегибают палку. И…

— И в этот раз они решили избить меня до полусмерти после сегодняшней отработки. Спасибо, я знаю, — На удивленный взгляд Джинни он вздохнул и пояснил: — Твои приятели не слишком оригинальны. Я сменил семь школ, и в каждой из них проходил этот спектакль. Но знаешь, это первая, в которой меня предупредили. Спасибо.

Он насмешливо козырнул.

— Пожалуйста. Ты, кстати, забыл, — Джинни достала из портфеля тетрадь и протянула её Реддлу. Он настороженно замер. А Джинни ощутила жгучую неловкость, будто ляпнула дурость, — на столе оставил, после драки. Тут на корешке твоя фамилия. А имени нету. И я…

Ей казалось, Реддл мрачнеет с каждой фразой. Наконец, Джинни не выдержала.

— Да что ты молчишь, скажи уже что-нибудь!

— Ты читала ее? — она опять услышала хрипотцу в его голосе.

— Нет. Зачем бы мне?

— Ну, а вдруг ты захотела узнать мои темные секреты, — по его тону невозможно было понять, шутит он или нет.

— Темные секреты, брошенные на самом видном месте? В толпе любопытных школьников? — Джинни цокнула языком. — Не самое лучшее место, чтобы их прятать.

Она вдруг поняла, что они вдвоем держатся за тетрадь, и Реддл будто нарочно касается ее руки.

— А мне кажется место отличное. Особенно если хочешь, чтобы какая-нибудь прекрасная дева нашла и раскрыла эти темные секреты.

Да он издевается! Он и правда думает, что Джинни на это поведется? Глупой улыбки Реддл уже не скрывал. А Джинни вдруг захотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым по лбу. Чтоб не нагнетал.

Но в руках была только злосчастная тетрадь. Ей Джинни и воспользовалась, впрочем, даже не вполсилы.

— Тогда действительно жаль, что тетрадь нашла я, а не она. Ну, может, в следующий раз повезет.

— Ай! Обязательно ей передам привет, — Реддл потёр ушибленной лоб.

С ударом она все же переборщила. Или этот парень опять выделывался. Джинни бросила тетрадь ему на колени и уже не так раздраженно заметила:

— Кстати, я Джинни Уизли, — она вытянула руку для рукопожатия. — Так ты мне скажешь, что значит это загадочное «Т»? Тони? Тревор? Трент?

Он улыбнулся и пожал ее руку.

— Том. Очень приятно, — его рука была шершавой и жёсткой. Совсем не похожей на холеные руки Гарри.

— Том. И как же мне запомнить такое редкое имя? Придется, наверно, наизусть заучивать.

Звонкий мальчишеский смех разнесся по поляне. Том выпустил ее руку.

— Красивая, умная ещё и с чувством юмора. А я то думал, я один здесь само совершенство.

— От скромности ты не умрешь, не так ли?

Он только плечами пожал.

— Минус один способ умереть. По-моему, это очень заманчиво.

— Кстати об этом, — Джинни суетливо полезла в сумку, — я должна обработать твои раны. Если ты вернёшься с рассеченной бровью и сбитыми костяшками, самый последний идиот не поверит, что ты был в больничном крыле.

Она достала из сумки пару флаконов и ватные диски. Том молча наблюдал за каждым ее движением. Под этим внимательным взглядом Джинни стало неловко, она ощутила, как краснеет.

Перевернув бутылку синего стекла на диск, Джинни встала и нависла над Томом.

— Вот так, — в пару мягких движений она стёрла кровь, да и сам порез с его лица, — теперь руки.

Том послушно вытянул их, и Джинни, вернувшись на ступени, начала осторожно стирать следы драки. Она заметила ещё несколько царапин, уже подсохших и занялась и ими тоже. Пока не дошла до рукава. Длинная царапина пряталась под ним и Джинни отогнула его.

Том отдернул руки.

Резко, но недостаточно. Джинни успела разглядеть белые полоски шрамов. Она подняла глаза и попыталась встретится с Томом взглядом. За черной челкой больше не было видно глаз, хотя на его губах играла улыбка.

— Прости, детка, эти штуки твоими зельям не залечить. Я постарался на славу.

Джинни переборола приступ неловкости.

— Извини. Я не хотела задеть тебя. Просто делаю свою работу.

— Это не твоя работа, — он откинул волосы назад и вновь скользнул безмятежным взглядом по ее лицу, — Скорее наоборот, ты пошла против своего работодателя. За что он тебя по головке не погладит.

Джинни отмахнулась.

— Разберусь. Я слишком ценный сотрудник, чтобы увольнять меня из-за одной сорванной сделки.

И они дружно рассмеялись. И вновь, стоило смеху утихнуть, Джинни ощутила на себе этот пристальный взгляд.

— Неужели тебе это нравится? Подчиняться командам такого придурка, как этот Поттер?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— А тебе? Нравится каждый раз, меняя школу, получать по рёбрам? Никогда не хотелось приспособиться и быть, как все? Ходить на крутые вечеринки, встречаться с кем захочешь, летать на классной метле?

— Никогда. Я вне системы. Честно говоря, она меня пугает. Знаешь, это как ходить по прогнившему дому. Никогда не знаешь, то ли пол провалится под твоим весом, то ли потолок упадет на тебя сверху. Ни с чего. Просто так. Уж лучше сидеть на лужайке перед домом и ждать, когда он рухнет.

Том улыбался, но стало как-то неуютно. Джинни вдруг поняла, что это не от его слов. На улице похолодало, вечер двигался к закату. Ещё немного, и пора будет возвращаться. Но не прямо сейчас.

— Кстати, а что с твоей формой? Она тоже вне системы? — Джинни указала на черные лацканы его мантии.

— Не знаю. А что с ней не так? — Том слегка удивленно поднес рукав к глазам, словно так ему лучше видно.

— Она черная.

— Как у всех в этой школе. Ну почти у всех, — последнюю фразу он произнес с улыбкой. —Полагаю, мне тоже стоит спросить, что с формой?

— Тут все просто, я исключение, — Джинни надменно тряхнула волосами и сделала вид что не слышит, как Том в приступе фальшивого кашля пробормотал что-то вроде «мисс Самомнение», — потому мне и позволено больше, чем другим. А вот с твоей формой явно что-то не то. У всех других учеников есть знаки отличия, полоски цветной ткани, чтобы различать с какого они факультета. Но не у тебя.

— Может, они появятся позже? — лениво спросил Том. Ему явно было не слишком интересно. Но и закрывать тему Том не спешил.

— Нет, обычно они появляются сразу после распределения.

— Значит, мне подсунули бракованную мантию. Такое часто случается, если переходишь в новую школу в разгар учебы.

— И тебя это не волнует?

Он пожал плечами.

— Если они продали мне такую, значит другой уже не было. Все равно, через пару-тройку месяцев дяде надоест сидеть в Англии. Он заберёт меня отсюда, и больше этих тряпок я не надену. Смысл париться?

Что-то резануло слух Джинни, но она не сразу поняла что. Ей пришлось мысленно отмотать его слова назад и прослушать их ещё раз. Том сказал «дяде». Но почему за него решает дядя, а не родители? В животе пробежал холодок. Спрашивать напрямик было бы грубо, но Джинни снедало любопытство.

— И часто вы переезжаете? — осторожно спросила Джинни.

Том пожал плечами.

— Когда как. Однажды я проучился в одной школе полтора года. Если тебе интересен антирекорд, то это три недели. Представляешь? — Том хохотнул, — Не все учителя мою фамилию знали, когда я забирал документы.

Неполный месяц, ужаснулись Джинни. Она протянула руку и коснулась его пальцев.

— Мне так жаль.

— Пустяки. Это весело.

— Вовсе нет. Это возмутительно. И печально. И одиноко. В общем, почти любое слово во Вселенной, кроме «весело».

— Прекрати. — Том вдруг сделался серьезным и посмотрел на нее без доли иронии, — просто не надо меня жалеть, ладно? Я вне системы, помнишь?

Но всё же руку не стряхнул. Наоборот, продел свои пальцы сквозь ее.

— Можно подумать, у этого есть плюсы.

Том улыбнулся. Не так широко, как минуту назад, но вполне искренне.

— Больше времени на чтение. И никто тебе не указ, что именно читать.

— Издеваешься?

— Ничуть. Обожаю книги. Можно в любой точке мира зайти в библиотеку и взять, допустим, «Над пропастью во ржи» или «Лолиту», и это будет ровно та же история, что ты читал два года и семь штатов назад. И персонажи те же. Они никогда не меняются, не предают. Ну разве что друг друга, но не тебя. И ты всегда можешь им доверять. Стабильность.

— И главное, если тебе не нравится история ее всегда можно закрыть, — Джинни вспомнила, как совсем недавно читала одну бульварную книжонку. От полета в открытое окно книгу спасли только заплаченные за нее деньги.

Том мотнул головой.

— Я всегда дочитываю книги. Не имею привычки бросать друзей на середине пути.

Обычно друзьями называют людей, подумала Джинни. В крайнем случае собак.

— Тебе, должно быть, попадались только хорошие.

— Ну как сказать, — он с неохотой высвободил свою ладонь и зарылся в сумку. Через секунду на свет божий вылезла пухлая и весьма потрёпанная книжонка в серой обложке с пафосным названием «Лорд теней».

— Да ладно. Любовный роман? Зачем?

— Любопытства ради, — пожал плечами Том, — хочешь, подарю? Я спросил у продавщицы, что почитать, чтобы понравится девушке. Она сказала "будь как Лорд Теней".

Джинни с любопытством взяла книжку и тут же поняла, она не просто потрепана, у нее не хватает страниц и прилично. В самом конце. Пары тройки финальных глав недоставало.

— Кажется, ей ощипали хвост, — с сомнением заметила Джинни.

— Плохой финал. Тебе бы он тоже не понравился, — прокомментировал Том, а когда Джинни подняла на него взгляд, добавил, — что поделать, я тащусь от хэппи-эндов.

— Разве в таких романах все не заканчивается свадьбой и горсткой детей? — спросила Джинни, открыв книгу как раз на вырванных страницах. К ее удивлению, там нашлась одна вклеенная. На ней от руки, убористым почерком было что-то написано. Джинни зачитала вслух, — «Седрик вышел из дома и сел в свой свадебный лимузин. Но он не знал, что его друг Том подложил туда взрывчатку. Лимузин подъехал к дому счастливой невесты. Седрик распахнул дверь и помахал любимой. В этот момент раздался взрыв. Все было решено. Седрик был мертв».

Захлопнув книгу, Джинни ещё раз посмотрела на Тома.

— Хэппи-энды, говоришь?

— Эй, не вини меня. Это было убийство из милосердия! Если бы ты знала, во что превратится главный герой, попав в цепкие ручки героини, поступила бы так же.

— Ну-ну, — рассмеялась Джинни, — а я думала, книги твои друзья. Можно взять почитать?

— И я желаю своим друзьям только лучшего. Дарю, если хочешь.

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Знала я одного Седрика. Отличный парень был, — Она спрятала подарок в сумку и критически осмотрела ее содержимое. Взамен дать нечего.

— И что с ним стало? — поинтересовался Том.

— Женился на истеричке.

— Жаль. Но всех спасти невозможно.

Разве что ту самую новомодную книжицу. «Ханна» за авторством некого Р. Дж. Люпина. Достав ее из сумки, Джинни протянула Тому.

— Обмен. Чтобы ты не заскучал. Дико популярная штука, если что. У нас ее читают все.

С сомнением Том взял тощую книжку в глянцевой обложке. Повертел в руках. Хмыкнул.

— О чем она?

— О девушке, которая страдала, как и положено главной героине. И о парне по кличке Лунатик, который был тайно в нее влюблен. Но, разумеется, она его не замечала. Вообще, три четверти книги главная героиня занимается тем, что выбирает не тех парней, прекрасно зная, кто они есть. А потом жутко удивляется, когда всё идёт не так. И в конце, вместо того чтобы сделать выводы и что-то решить со своей жизнью, она тупо самовыпиливается.

— Звучит, — Том задумался, — впечатляюще уныло.

— Ну не совсем. Я провела пару вечеров, искренне смеясь над происходящим. А потом все вдруг превратилось в драму.

— Окей, проверим, — и он раскрыл книгу. На первой странице. Там где шел белый лист и можно было что-то написать. Джинни вдруг бросило в жар.

— Стой, — вскрикнула она, но было уже поздно. Том пробежал глазами по крупным буквам, выведенным ярко-красными чернилами и поднял взгляд на нее.

— «Джинни! Будь хорошей девочкой, не читай где плохо написано.» — с ехидной усмешкой процитировал он. Джинни же отметила, что вопросительная интонация здесь не совсем подходит. Рон, когда писал свое послание, не поскупился ни на восклицательные знаки ни на строчки в два раза шире обычных ни на тройную обводку красным. Так что гораздо точнее было бы прокричать ей эти слова в лицо, при этом схватив за руки и хорошенько тряхнув.

— Это Рон, мой брат. Он мне книгу прислал, по каталогу ее в Хогвартс не высылают. Вот я и попросила.

Впервые за разговор ей захотелось спрятаться от этих внимательных глаз. И она прикрыла лицо ладонями. Какой кошмар! Что же, Рона можно поздравить, он умудрился испортить ей личную жизнь, даже не присутствуя при этом.

— У тебя есть старший брат? — будто и не заметив ее смущения, спросил Том.

— Нет, у меня шесть старших братьев, мама, папа, куча дядь и их жены, толпа кузенов и даже одна язвительная тетушка найдется.

Осторожно оторвав руки от лица, Джинни взглянула на Тома. Впечатленным он не выглядел, скорее заинтересованным.

— И что же хотел сказать этой загадочной надписью твой один-из-шести брат?

— Он печется о моем моральном здоровье. В книге есть одна сцена секса и… к слову сказать, она и правда написана не очень. Но Рона, конечно, это не волнует. Он сам ещё наполовину ребенок, но пытается заботится обо мне. Я имею ввиду, что тут вообще такого? Эта книга посвящена депрессии и самоубийству, и это вообще никак его не заботит. Читай, сестрёнка, без проблем. Но сцена секса — это другое дело. Тут сразу нужно навешать запрещающих заклятий и оттащить меня на милю. Можно подумать, люди заканчивают жизнь самоубийством чаще, чем сексом занимаются, — Джинни поймала себя на том, что вскочила со ступенек и ходит из стороны в сторону. И тараторит, как ненормальная, — если ты хоть что-то понял из моих объяснений, то ты, наверно, гений.

— Запрещающих заклятий я пока не вижу, — спокойно, без доли иронии заметил Том.

— Он наложил чары невидимости на чернила в той главе. Снимаются двойным ударом палочки. При перелистывании страницы возвращаются.

— Так он тебе почти доверяет. Похвально.

— Да. Просто обалдеть. А сколько человек способны прилюдно опозорить тебя?

— Что? — кажется, Том не понял вопроса. Значит с семьей ему повезло.

— Твоя семья. Про дядю ты уже сказал, а кто ещё?

— Больше никого, — Том спрятал книгу во внутренний карман мантии, — мама умерла, когда я был ребенком. Отец сбежал и того раньше. Так что если кто кого и может опозорить, это я его, своим внезапным появлением.

Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но резко замолчал.

— Джинни, вот ты где, — у самого края поляны стоял Гарри Поттер и сверкал непринуждённой улыбкой, — а я тебя обыскался. Пойдем скорее, у нас много дел, а до отбоя всего ничего.


	7. Точки над i

— Идём, нам пора, — он махнул рукой так спокойно, словно каждый день заходил за ней именно в эти кусты.

Джинни встала, поднялся и Том.

— Увидимся на уроках, — улыбнулась она.

— Непременно.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Сэр Ланселот, ваши услуги более не требуются, — он подошёл к Джинни и приобнял ее за талию, — леди в надёжных руках.

Том фыркнул, но промолчал. А Гарри крепче обнял Джинни и повел ее к той самой тропе.

Всю дорогу до замка они молчали. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось, и от этого Джинни боялась и злилась одновременно.

Наконец, они миновали холл, и Гарри потянул ее в коридор на третьем этаже. Остановился он, лишь дойдя до тупика.

— Уизли, — елейным голосом спросил Гарри, — как ты считаешь, умные люди встречаются где-то, кроме твоего факультета?

Этот вопрос так удивил Джинни, что она ответила честно:

— Разумеется, да.

— И на Гриффиндоре? — он и так стоял вплотную к Джинни, но тут сделал шаг вперёд, и ей пришлось отступить к стене.

Теперь хотя бы стало ясно, к чему он клонит. Она кивнула.

— И, как ты считаешь, я отношусь к этим людям? — Гарри оперся рукой о стену, перекрывая путь к побегу.

Джинни хотела заверить его, что да конечно, но слова застряли где-то в горле. И все, что она смогла — это беспомощно открыть и закрыть рот.

— Очаровательно, — второй рукой он помассировал веки, — меня держат за идиота и даже не скрывают. Ну и что с тобой делать, Уизли? Выпороть и отправить туда, откуда взял? Будешь своему сэру Ланселоту передачки таскать в больничное крыло. Если, конечно, ему всё ещё будет интересна девица, у которой на юбке больше заплаток, чем самой юбки.

Джинни ощутила, как кровь приливает к щекам. Да как он смел так говорить о Томе? Эгоистичный придурок, думающий, что всем вокруг только деньги и нужны, и любого можно купить. Что он вообще мог знать о людях? Чурбан бесчувственный.

— Не смей говорить так. — теперь она шагнула вперёд и оказалась нос к носу с Гарри, — Том не такой, как ты. Ему…

— Ты без понятия какой он! — Гарри стукнул кулаком по стене, — Ты знаешь его один день!

Ответить она не успела. Из кабинета позади них вышел профессор Локхард. Он остановился, недоуменно их оглядел и спросил:

— А, мистер Поттер и мисс Уизли, не слишком ли поздно, для вечерних прогулок? Комендантский час уже — он сверил время, вынув из кармана часы на позолоченной цепочке, — через пять минут.

Гарри вежливо улыбнулся и убрал руки за спину. Получился эдакий пай-мальчик с картинки.

— Я провожаю свою девушку до гостинной, профессор. Разве это запрещено?

— Нет, нет. Вовсе нет. Но, если мне не изменяет память, башня Рейвенкло находится в другой стороне. Если, конечно, она не переехала к вам с момента моего ученичества, — профессор сам рассмеялся своей шутке. А у Гарри дернулся глаз. — Я имею в виду башню, не девушку. Впрочем, мисс Уизли тоже не стоит поселяться у вас раньше времени, не так ли?

Профессор Локхард подошёл ближе и дружески хлопнул Гарри по плечу.

Джинни вздохнула с облегчением и прислонилась к стене. Это может затянуться надолго. Профессор считал себя знатоком душ подростков и, как истинный знаток, лез куда не просят. Каждый раз отнимая уйму времени. Если бы не это, Джинни посчитала бы его забавным.

— Профессор, вы же очень спешили в учительскую. Или вы опять забыли? — мягко, словно ребенку что-то втолковывал, произнес Гарри. Однако, руку Локхарда скинул брезгливым движением, словно капли грязи с нового костюма.

— Разве? — удивился Локхард. Джинни закусила щеку, чтобы не хихикнуть.

— Именно. Вы же сами мне это сказали пару минут назад.

Локхард напряжённо сосредоточился, силясь вспомнить, что он наговорил. Но, похоже, так и не смог. Или уверенный тон Гарри убедил его лучше собственной памяти.

— Действительно, — подтвердил он, — ну что же, тогда на сегодня я с вам прощаюсь. Если захотите поговорить о чем угодно, я в вашем распоряжении.

И он вновь погладил Гарри по плечу, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Гарри и Джинни в молчании наблюдали, как уходит профессор. Стоило ему скрыться за поворотом, как Джинни не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Что же, я рад, что повеселил тебя, — заметил Гарри сухо, — однако, наша маленькая проблема не решена. Нам все ещё следует поговорить. Идём.

Он двинулся к лестнице, ведущей в гриффиндорскую башню. Джинни ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

— Куда мы? — он шел так быстро, что у Джинни едва хватило дыхания на вопрос.

— В мою комнату, разумеется. Я не хочу, чтобы нам ещё кто-то помешал.

Слухи о том, что Поттеры оплатили своему сыну личные апартаменты, ходили давно. Конечно. Не спать же ему в одной спальне с такими как Лонгботтом. Но от чего-то Джинни никогда к ним не прислушивалась. В конце концов, не всё ли равно, на что волшебники спускают свое состояние?

Но сейчас мысль о том, чтобы остаться с Гарри наедине, в его личной комнате — спальне — совсем её не радовала. Словно почувствовав это, он обернулся.

— Не волнуйся, Уизли, я не съем тебя… сегодня.

Когда они прошли мимо портрета Полной Дамы, Джинни хотела затормозить, но Гарри схватил её за руку и потащил дальше.

— Нет, птенчик, в парадные ворота тебе нельзя, мы пойдем в обход. Запоминай дорогу.

Он вновь начал называть её птенчик, а значит больше не сердился. Или здесь было больше шансов столкнуться с кем-то, с неудовольствием признала Джинни.

Ушли они не далеко: два поворота направо, и Гарри замер у доспехов.

— Приори Инкантем, — произнес он. Доспех дернул забралом, лязгнул, скрипнул и протянул железную перчатку без руки. Гарри пожал ее. Постамент с доспехом отъехал, открывая путь. — Дамы вперёд, — он, издевательски усмехнувшись, изобразил поклон. Джинни ничего не оставалось, как войти.

Комната оказалась больше, чем спальня на пятерых. Или так только казалось, от того, что все место не забито кроватями?

Джинни подошла к ближайшему окну. Их было два, и оба на одной стороне, выходившей на запретный лес. У второго стоял письменный стол, полностью захламленный обрывками пергаментов, книгами и сломанными перьями.

На стенах висели гербовые гобелены Гриффиндора, такие же ярко красные, как форма Гарри. Как и полог над его кроватью, одеяло, подушка, стул у стены и длинное перо в его чернильнице. Джинни задумалась, не рябит ли у него в глазах. Вероятно рябит, иначе зачем он носит очки.

— Итак.

Гарри запер дверь. Прошел мимо Джинни и свалился в кресло, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— Располагайся.

— Здесь негде сесть, кроме твоего стула и кровати.

— Вот именно, — он выдержал паузу, должно быть, чтобы Джинни смогла оценить его тонкий юмор, — поведай мне великую истинную, с чего ты решила, что эта выходка сойдёт тебе с рук?

Джинни ощутила, как сжимается под его взглядом. Казалось, он больше не сердится. На его лице появилось выражение язвительной снисходительности, от чего было только хуже. Она сцепила руки на груди, чтобы выглядеть уверенно и вздернула подбородок.

— Я так не думала, — с вызовом произнесла она.

— А как ты думала? Чего ты пыталась добиться? — ноги с подлокотника он все-таки убрал. — Я жду ответа.

— Нельзя избивать людей, только потому что они тебе не нравятся. Тем более нападать исподтишка! — выпалила Джинни. — Это не честно и не благородно. Ты гриффиндорец или где?

Гарри откинулся назад и расхохотался.

— Удивительно, как много некоторые на себя берут. С каких пор ты решаешь, что честно, а что нет? И с каких пор указываешь мне?

— Но!

— Замолчи! — Гарри подскочил со стула и ударил ладонью по столу. — От тебя требовалось только улыбаться, принимать подарки и время от времени писать проклятые записки. Для меня, ни для кого больше. Что в этом сложного, что ты умудрилась провалиться? Какого Мордреда ты полезла туда, куда тебя никто не звал?

Смесь стыда, обиды и гнева захлестнула Джинни. Она хотела возразить, но внезапно растеряла все слова. Ей оставалось только пристыженно молчать.

— Так я и думал, — Гарри вздохнул и опустился в кресло, — запомни, Уизли, задирай юбку перед кем хочешь, но записки ты должна писать только тогда, когда я скажу. До хеллоуиновской вечеринки ты на испытательном сроке. Ещё одна подобная выхода, и даже твои волшебные руки тебя не спасут.

Но Джинни не собиралась проигрывать. Чтобы успокоиться, она прикусила щеку. Боль на мгновение приглушила стыд и нужное воспоминание пришло само собой.

— Да, а о том, что ты мне задолжал, ты не подумал? — выпалила она.

Гарри выгнул бровь. Наверно, это должно было значить недоумение. Или просто показывало, что он умеет выгибать бровь.

— За поцелуй, — напомнила Джинни, — я не давала тебе разрешения меня целовать. Тем более у всей школы на виду. И после этого кто из нас лезет, куда не просят?

Она так распалилась, что и правда ощутила злость.

— Ах да, конечно. Мои искренние извинения. Возьмёшь у Гермионы каталог, выберешь себе компенсацию.

— Мне не нужны побрякушки. Я хочу, — тут Джинни подумала, что переходит черту, но остановить себя уже не могла, — я хочу, чтобы ты оставил в покое Тома Реддла.

— Исключено, — Гарри снова поднялся и подошёл к ней, — последний раз, Уизли. Это не твое дело. А теперь, уходи.

Он схватил ее за локоть и повел к двери. Секунда, и Джинни оказалась за порогом.

— А каталоги все равно посмотри. Я же не тиран, чтобы отказывать девушке в удовольствии выглядеть достойно.

Рассмеявшись собственной шутке, он захлопнул дверь.

Разговор был окончен.

В башню Рейвенкло Джинни добралась абсолютно без сил. Поднялась в спальню для девочек, на ходу скинула мантию и школьные туфли и упала на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушки. Она мечтала только об одном — о тишине. И возможности провалиться в сон. Этот день и так был слишком длинным и выматывающим.

Но не прошло и минуты, как кто-то вошёл в дверь. Без стука, значит свой.

— Привет. Не нашла тебя ни в библиотеке, ни в общей гостинной. Решила, что ты здесь.

Луна. Как мило. И как не вовремя.

— У меня был длинный день, я дико устала.

— Мы собирались позаниматься чарами вместе. Помнишь?

Сегодня? Да точно, они договаривались позавчера. Когда Джинни отказалась от посиделок ради тренировки. Посиделок и так перенесенных на день, потому что она срочно понадобилась Гарри. Сколько раз за последние три недели она кидала Луну одну? Лучше не считать и не вспоминать. Как она могла забыть сегодня? Она раздражённо смяла подушку и застонала.

— Прости. Давай в другой раз? Я правда ОЧЕНЬ устала.

Поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза Луне, она не решилась. Просто ждала вердикта. После недолгой паузы, Луна вздохнула.

— Ладно. В следующий раз. Кажется, в последние недели ты и правда занята.

Джинни уже слышала, как она разворачивается и стучит каблуками в сторону выхода. Но тут Луна снова замерла.

— Знаешь, сегодня вся школа только об одном и говорит. Кто-то подбросил записку Невиллу, якобы от Ромильды Вэйн. Любовную. Но разумеется, Ромильда ничего о записке не знала и только посмеялась, когда Невилл признался ей в любви.

— Дебильная шутка. — Зло бросила Джинни.

— Я тоже так думаю. Ты не знаешь, кто мог ее устроить?

— Без понятия.

— Мне нравится Невилл, он отличный парень.

— Тебе все нравятся, это не в счёт.

— Нет, не все. — теперь в ее голосе слышалась сталь. — Например, тот, кто придумал эту записку, мне не нравится.

Джинни тяжело вздохнула.

— Да, мне тоже.

— Хорошо, что мы ещё хоть в чем-то сходимся.

Каблуки вновь застучали по полу, послышался скрип двери и негромкий хлопок. Луна ушла.

Джинни накрыла голову подушкой и бессильно закричала в матрас.


	8. Король вечеринок

В Больничном крыле было чересчур светло. Белые стены и огромные окна, выходящие на рассвет, и вот уже Тому режет глаза от всего этого великолепия. Нет, проводить здесь ещё один день он не собирался. Хватит и того, что местная медсестра заставила его остаться на ночь. Если бы не чертов перелом руки, он бы сюда и не пришел. Всё остальное можно было бы вылечить самому, но как лечить себя, если не можешь держать палочку?

Он подхватил сумку со стула и направился к выходу. Но ушел недалеко.

— Мистер Реддл, ради Мерлина, вам рано вставать, — словно из ниоткуда появилась та самая вчерашняя медсестра. При свете дня она выглядела моложе, чем Тому показалось вчера. Лицо без морщин, хоть и суровое. Должно быть, ей лет тридцать. Уж куда меньше, чем большинству этих сморщенных, как изюм, профессоров.

— Простите, но я еще должен зайти в спальню и забрать учебники на сегодня. И не хотелось бы опоздать к завтраку.

Том улыбнулся так очаровательно, как только мог и попытался пройти мимо, но медсестра его поймала. Перехватила его руку и начала считать пульс. Закончив, она вздохнула.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Прекрасно.

— Напомните мне, что с вами стряслось, раз вы попали ко мне с пятью переломами, разбитой скулой и двойным набором синяков и ушибов?

— Я упал с лестницы, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, соврал он.

— А потом хорошенько разогнались и врезались в нее всем телом. С десяток раз. Чтобы наверняка сломать себе все?

Сарказм — это хорошо, сарказм значит, что его отсюда выпустят. А остальное не важно, даже если она вздумает написать дяде.

— Леди, я не виноват, что в вашем замке такие недружелюбные лестницы. И вообще, так ли это важно? Я в порядке, всё хорошо.

Медсестра нахмурилась.

— Послушайте, Реддл… Ох, пикси с вами, вы слишком взрослый, чтобы слушать мои нотации. Но я вас прошу, больше не лезьте к этой лестнице. Можете идти.

Том откланялся и вышел. А стоило дверям Больничного крыла захлопнуться за его спиной, побежал. Во вчерашней стычке с Поттером был один огромный плюс — изматывающее ожидание закончилось. Поттер, как ни страннно, не натравил на Тома свою банду в тот же вечер, две недели назад. Он почему-то затаился. Возможно, ждал, когда Том успокоится и решит, что он отступил? В любом случае, Том не собирался расслабляться, бежать от драки или что там ещё от него ждали.

Когда Том поднялся в большой зал, ни золотого трио, ни Джинни видно не было. Зато за хлипкими столиком стояла толстая девчонка в очках и торговала газетами. Очки были в толстой ярко-розовой оправе с маленькими черепами на дужках. Тем же оттенком были выкрашены несколько прядей коротких волос, перемежаясь с черными. Девушка выглядела угрюмой, как и всегда.

«Вестник Хогвартса» появлялся два раза в неделю. Том успел подсчитать. По большей части в «вестнике» публиковались слухи, стихи от подписчиков и глупые истории с громкими названиями. «Призраки в Визжащей Хижине — миф или реальность?!», «Историки замалчивают правду о Тайной Комнате» и тому подобное. Стоило это веселье два кната и было, пожалуй, самым интересным чтивом в школе.

Том подошел к столику и положил на него две темные монеты. Его тут же окутало облако лака для волос, которое всегда витало вокруг девушки.

— Привет, Марта. Как дела?

— Вообще-то, Миртл, — поправила она, протянув ему газету, — отлично! Посмотри фото на развороте, красавчик, правда? Я брала у него интервью.

Она мечтательно вздохнула.

Том раскрыл газету и нахмурился. Заголовок гласил «Гарри Поттер — объединитель Хогвартса! Впервые за тысячу лет все факультеты едины». Фотография в центре страницы представляла собой пастеральную картину пикника под дубом у озера. В центре, конечно же был Поттер. По правую руку от него Малфой и Грейнджер, по левую — Джинни. Она сидела даже ближе чем нужно, так что Поттер легко касался ее плеча и шептал ей что-то на ухо.

Том свернул газету. Настроение упало до нуля. Ну, по крайней мере, стало ясно чего Поттер так долго тянул. Пижон берег руки перед фотосессией. Конечно, некрасиво сбитыми костяшками перед камерой щеголять.

— И как? Пользуется популярностью? — кисло спросил Том.

Миртл чуть не рассмеялась.

— Шутишь! Двойной тираж уже почти разошелся.

— Отлично, надеюсь, отложенные для нас ты не продала, — за спиной Тома раздался звонкий голос. Парень обернулся.

Там стояла Жёлтая. Гермиона Грейнджер. В спортивной мантии и на каблуках, таких высоких, что она почти сравнялась ростом с Томом. Очень спортивно, на его взгляд. Хотелось бы видеть, как она в этом залезает на метлу.

— Привет, Твитти, — улыбнулся он.

— Привет, Сильвестр, — Жёлтая прошла мимо него, будто не замечая, и высыпала на стол горсть монет, — четыре экземпляра и поспеши, Гарри ждёт.

Быстрее от этих слов Миртл не стала. Даже наоборот. Газеты вывалились у нее из рук, и она с жутким ойком скрылась под прилавком.

— Любишь маггловские мультики? — спросил Том. Жёлтая тряхнула копной каштановых волос.

— Любишь глупые клички? — в тон ему ответила она.

— Имена переоценивают. Да и вообще, кому они важны, да, Марта?

Та пробурчала что-то невнятное из-под стола.

— Слушай, ты вроде симпатичный, да и Джинни нравишься, — задумчиво протянула Жёлтая, — так что сделай одолжение, заткнись и не порти впечатления.

Миртл вынырнула из-под прилавка. Наконец, газеты были собраны, а деньги пересчитаны. Жёлтая уже развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Гермиона… — с неохотой начала Миртл.

— Да? — спросила Жёлтая через плечо.

— Мне бы не помешали дополнительные деньги, — загадочно прошептала она.

Жёлтая нахмурились и спросила.

— Трансфигурация?

— Нет, история магии.

— Не выйдет. На твои сочинения покупатели жалуются. В прошлый раз за них влепили сорок восемь баллов из ста.

— Но я пишу правду! — возмутилась Миртл, — и если профессор Бинс считает иначе это только потому, что он закостенелый дурень! И вообще, он чертов призрак и не способен меняться.

Жёлтая повернулась к ней и подошла вплотную к столу.

— Послушай, Миртл, моих покупателей не интересует правда. Оставь ее себе и своей туалетной газетенке. Покупателям нужны сотни, именно за них мне платят. А я плачу тебе. И если нет ста баллов — нет и денег. Надеюсь, ясно?

От каждого слова Миртл сжималась все больше и больше. В конце концов, она даже зажмурилась.

Желтая была красива даже в гневе, а Миртл смотрелась уродливо даже когда улыбалась. В этом все дело? По этому Желтая считала себя выше остальных? Тому захотелось разбить ей лицо. Один короткий удар сравнял бы их с Миртл. Второй — в живот — научил бы смирению. Третий…

Том отвернулся. Не его дело, если кто-то позволяет вытирать об себя ноги.

— Ясно, — со смесью злобы и обиды выдавила из себя Миртл.

— Вот и чудно, — Жёлтая моментально смягчилась, а на лице ее появилась улыбка, — не задерживайте меня больше, если нечего предложить.

Тут из помещения для преподавателей вышла профессор, которую Том ещё не знал. Дверь за ней громко хлопнула, так что весь зал оглянулся на нее. В том числе и Жёлтая.

— Профессор Трюк, — тут она повернулась к Тому, — любишь квиддич? Похоже, сегодня разговоров будет только о нем. Вот мальчишки обрадуются.

Том пожал плечами.

— В штатах другие игры. Но на метле я держусь отлично.

Тем временем, профессор подошла к доске объявлений и повесила туда листок. Первые любопытствующие окружили ее. И ещё до того, как она ушла, раздались стоны разочарования.

— Любопытно, — жёлтая направилась к доске. Том предпочел чуть отстать и прислушаться к разговорам.

— Вечеринке конец! — раздавалось тут и там, — они хотят испортить нам Хеллоуин!

У доски объявлений собралась уже небольшая толпа. Они громко возмущались и не спешили расходится. Тому пришлось проталкиваться.

Объявление гласило: «первый матч сезона Гриффиндор — Слизерин начнется первого ноября в одиннадцать часов».

Толпа прибывала. Теперь народ стоял полукругом и просто объяснял вновь прибывшим, что случилось. А перед объявлением образовалось пустое место, но первые ряды не спешили пропускать кого-то. Прорваться к объявлению стало невозможно. Ну или почти.

Перед Поттером толпа расступилась. Он вел под руку Джинни, но у самой кромки, там где начиналось пустое пространство отпустил ее. Рыжая осталась в первом ряду. Малфой тоже выбился в полукруг, правда для этого ему пришлось работать локтями. Оба парня вчитались в объявление.

— Хеллоуин накрылся, — холодно заметил Малфой.

— А что так? Боишься на метлу не залезть после вечеринки? Зато какое шикарное оправдание для проигрыша.

Народ вокруг заговорил с удвоенной силой. Послышались неуверенные смешки.

— В смысле, оправдание? Считаешь, что уже победил?

Толпа заулюлюкала. С разных сторон посыпалось «давай, Драко, покажи ему» и «Львы вперёд».

— Ну, сложно спорить с очевидным, — Поттер развел руками, — я и моя команда лучшие.

Малфой стал таким же нежно-зелёным как его мантия.

— Не зазнайся, а то с метлы свалишься. Ну или я тебя помогу.

Том прислушивался к их перепалке вполуха, на самом деле его интересовало нечто другое. Он медленно пробирался к Джинни. И на очередном витке колкостей, добрался до нее.

— Что-то Зелёный сегодня больно вежливый. Кто ему слова писал? — тихонько спросил он у Джинни. Она хихикнула, но даже не обернулась и не удивилась его появлению.

— Думаю, это инстинкт самосохранения. Тебе бы тоже пригодился, — заметила она. — Я видела сбитые костяшки у Гарри. Думала, ты не появишься на занятиях сегодня.

— Пф. Меня так просто не остановить. Кстати, я понимаю, что Хеллоуиновская вечеринка — это круто, но что так все всполошились?

Джинни нахмурилась, как если бы профессор задал ей неожиданный вопрос.

— Мы не очень сплоченные ребята, если ты не заметил. В основном, все вечеринки проходят внутри факультета. Но Хеллоуин — исключение. Его празднует вся школа. Таких вечеринок всего три или четыре за год.

— Понятно, — протянул Том, хоть все равно считал, что они раздувают из мухи слона, — не люблю вечеринки.

— Потому что тебя на них не приглашают? — улыбнулась Джинни.

А тем временем, спор набирал новый виток.

— Как насчёт пари? — выдал Поттер, — Победитель закатывает вечеринку и приглашает на нее всю школу.

— И становится королем школы.

— Я куплю тебе корону, дорогая, если сумеешь выиграть, — Поттер поклонился так низко, что казалось вот-вот уткнется носом в собственные колени.

Народ вокруг взвыл от восторга. Даже Джинни рассмеялась и зааплодировала.

— Браво, Гарри! Это было очень изящно.

Сомнений не оставалось, вечеринке быть. И в чью честь она будет тоже было ясно. Поттер же не унимался, он как будто вспомнил о чем-то. Разогнался, встретился глазами с Джинни и шагнул к ней.

— Джинни! Пойдешь на вечеринку с королем?

Джинни рассмеялась.

— Только если ты победишь.

— Разумный выбор. Впрочем, даже если у Малфоя и был шанс, он скорее позволит втоптать себя в грязь, чем раскошелится. И ты конечно же будешь болеть за меня?

— Разумеется, нет. — Джинни ехидно улыбнулась. Зал вокруг рассмеялся. И Поттер в первых рядах. Том, к своему неудовольствию, отметил, что этот позер может вывернуть все, что угодно, себе на пользу.

— Ладно, идём. Нам нужно многое подготовить.

Поттер шагнул, оттеснив Тома, и приобнял Джинни за талию.

Они зашагали вместе легко и непринужденно. Вдруг Поттер замер и оглянулся.

— Да, Реддл, ты вроде не тупой и сам понимать должен, но я все-таки скажу. Ты на вечеринку не приглашен. Можешь даже не пытаться туда попасть.

Том демонстративно закатил глаза. Дождавшись, когда парочка отойдет, он выкрикнул:

— Эй Джинни, я вспомнил почему ненавижу вечеринки. Их вечно устраивают мудаки.


	9. Перед игрой

_Дорогой дневник, сегодня большой день. С утра матч Гриффиндор-Слизерин, а ночью вечеринка. И у меня очень хорошее предчувствие. Кажется, сегодня передо мной откроются все двери. И наконец-то все станет хорошо._

Джинни поставила точку и закрыла дневник. Чуть подрагивающими руками она положила его вместе с пером в верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки. От предвкушения у нее в груди разливалось тепло, а щеки, не переставая, горели.

В последний раз оглядев себя с ног до головы в зеркале, Джинни удовлетворенно кивнула. На ней были школьные туфли, теплые зелёные колготки, черная юбка и белая блузка. Оставался последний штрих. Она надела изумрудно-зеленую мантию и заколола ее серебристой брошью-снежинкой. Сегодня Джинни болеет за Слизерин и не собирается этого скрывать.

Она подхватила сумку и вышла из комнаты. Внизу, в общей гостинной, ее уже ждала небольшая толпа девчонок. Честно говоря, Джинни рассчитывала пойти только с Луной, о чем они и договорились. Но на позапрошлой неделе к ней подошла Падма и спросила, можно ли пойти с ними. Джинни так удивилась, что с минуту просто пялилась на нее, словно впервые увидела. Падма никогда не стремилась общаться, а после того, как получила значок старосты, и вовсе смотрела на однокурсниц сверху вниз. Тогда Джинни ответила, что да, пойти можно, но сидеть они будут на Слизеринской трибуне и болеть за Слизерин. И Падма согласилась.

После этого с тем же вопросом к Джинни подходили Лиззи Турпин и Мэнди Броклхерст. А потом Миртл Уоррен с шестого курса. И ещё две пятикурсницы, имён которых Джинни даже не знала.

С каждой из них у Джинни состоялся точно такой же разговор. И вот теперь все они ждали ее, нервно переговариваясь и теребя зелёные шарфы на шеях. Только Луна сидела чуть в стороне и читала книжку.

Первой на появление Джинни среагировала Падма.

— Ну наконец-то! Уи… то есть, Джинни, что можно было так долго делать? И где твой шарф?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Я и так достаточно зелёная сегодня. К тому же шарфы — не мой стиль.

— Ой нет, так не пойдет. Мы же ради тебя вырядились, — влезла Мэнди, девушка с орлиным носом и осветленными волосами.

— Я вас не заставляла. Про шарфы вообще речи не было.

— Ой, а я как раз запасной купила, — встряла одна из пятикурсниц, — можно ты наденешь мой? Ну пожалуйста?  
Она и правда достала из сумки ещё один шарф. Джинни вздохнула. Похоже, с этим придется смириться. Она позволила намотать себе на шею это. Когда ритуал был окончен, она подошла к Луне и протянула ей руку.

— Привет. Ты готова?

Луна, до того неподвижная, подняла на нее взгляд и улыбнулась.

— Привет, да.

Что-то было не так, но Джинни не понимала что. Это из-за книги, подумалось ей и она приподняла обложку. «Фантастические твари». Нет, дело было не в самой книге. И тут до нее дошло.

— Постой-ка, — Джинни удивленно вскинула брови. — С каких пор ты читаешь книги как все нормальные люди, а не переворачиваешь ее вверх тормашками?

— Строч-звери очень просили меня этого не делать сегодня. Они хотели отдохнуть, побегать на воле и пособираться в клубки в свое удовольствие.

В комнате повисла тишина, склизская как туман над болотом. Джинни обернулась на остальных девчонок. Все быстро отвели взгляды, будто увидели что-то неприличное. Захотелось устроить скандал. Или разбить пару лбов обо что-нибудь тяжелое. В конце-то концов, что они метафор никогда не слышали?! Да Луна среди них самая нормальная. Чтоб их всех. Джинни выдохнула.

— Тогда давай устроим строч-зверям выходной. Пошли смотреть матч.

— Точно, — Луна улыбнулась и ухватилась за подставленный локоть.

Они вышли из гостинной всей толпой, хотя напряжение никуда не делось. Джинни шла впереди, ведя под руку Луну. Остальные толпились за их спинами. И всё, абсолютно всё было не так. Она не могла говорить с Луной как обычно, потому что каждое их слово ловили. Она не могла наорать на остальных, потому что ничего плохого они не сделали. Глупое молчание до смерти надоело Джинни и, преодолев неловкость, она спросила:

— Так были новые открытия за мое отсутствие? — слова давались Джинни с трудом, но напряжение как будто спало.

— Не особо много. Я нашла пожирателей чар, что селятся на кончиках волшебных палочек, особенно у младшекурсников, но они вечно прячутся от меня.

Джинни фыркнула. Девчонки позади зашептались.

— У меня на палочке точно такой жил курса до четвертого, — заявила Лиззи.

— А можно его как-то поймать и подсадить на чужую палочку? Ну, к примеру, на палочку Грейнджер? — а это уже Миртл.

Раздался дружный смех. Даже Луна улыбнулась. За болтовней они спустились уже на второй этаж. Оставался один широкий коридор и поворот направо до лестницы в Большой зал.

— А ещё на опушке Запретного леса распустились цветы, — продолжила Луна, — очень красивые. Стоит бутону раскрыться, как он взмахивает лепестками и взлетает как стрекоза. Я ещё не дала им имени, думала, может ты мне поможешь.

— Обязательно, — пообещала Джинни.

— Что за бред? Какие ещё, нахрен, цветы? — перед ними выросла парочка Вейн-Гринграсс, перегородив коридор. Говорила Дафна. А Ромильда не обращала никакого внимания на мир вокруг, она сосредоточенно пыталась закрутить крышку на термосе.

«Не так», — подумала Джинни, — «нужно сделать пол оборота против часовой, а потом два по».

Но Гринграсс не дала ей отвлечься.

— Уизли, ты вообще мозг потеряла: нянчиться с Полоумной? Ещё и фан-клуб уродин вокруг себя собрала. Посмотрим, кто у нас тут? Зануда, жируха, прыщавая, дылда и две малолетки. Как называться будете? «Синий чулок»?

Джинни вскипела. Да сколько можно? Почему эти двое никак не успокоятся?

— Отъебись, да? Не твоего ума дело с кем я общаюсь.

— Не надо, — Луна мягко потянула её.

На щеках Дафны выступил румянец, такой яркий, что даже убойная тоналка ее не спасла.

— А вдруг мое? Вдруг я здесь, чтобы проследить, чтобы ты не водилась с отребьем?

— Ох, да отстань ты от них, Дафни, — буркнула Ромильда, не прекращая, впрочем, попыток закрутить термос.

— Тогда ты провалилась. Я уже говорю с тобой. Хотя без понятия, зачем? Уйди с дороги.

Джинни выпустила руку Луны из своей и шагнула вперёд.

— Или что? — желчно спросила Дафна. — Побежишь жаловаться Гарри? Все вы так делаете, а потом оказываетесь на помойке.

И ты первая в этом списке, мысленно добавила Джинни. Однако, вслух сказала другое.

— Милая кофточка, не подскажешь где купить такую же? — вопрос Джинни сопроводила искренней улыбкой. Это была белая блузка с высоким горлом. Ткань такая нежная и струящаяся, что к ней страшно было прикоснуться.

Дафна моргнула, опустила взгляд на свою блузку, потом вновь подняла его на Джинни и ещё раз моргнула. А Ромильда все ещё возилась с термосом.

— Не пытайся подольститься, Уизли. Нищебродкам вроде тебя на такую в жизни денег не хватит.

Джинни поняла что попала в цель.

— Знаешь, ты абсолютно права, — улыбнулась она и шагнула вперёд. Пока Дафна приходила в себя, а это много времени не заняло, Джинни прошла мимо нее. И остановилась напротив Ромильды. Взмахнула рукой.

Термос полетел на пол. Нет, не так, термос раскрылся в полете, выплеснув густую, вязкую жидкость прямо на блузку Дафны, и приземлился у ее ног.

— Упс, — сказала Джинни. — Прости, Ромильда, дорогая, я все тебе возмещу.

По коридору разнесся нечеловеческий крик, заглушающий сдавленные девичьи смешки.

— Джинни! — голос Луны показался далеким, словно звучал из-под воды.

— Сука! — наконец, перешла на английский Дафна. — Какая же ты сука, Уизли! 

— Ничего страшного, — Ромильда тоже хохотнула. Но, поймав злой взгляд Дафны, осеклась. — Что? Смешно же!

— Ой, Дафни, и тебе тоже досталось? Прости-прости, — Джинни округлила глаза, будто только сейчас заметила огромное коричневое пятно на белоснежной блузке. — Как думаешь, шоколад можно вывести чарами? Хотя, я слышала, что с такими пятнами и домовики не справляются.

Дафна побагровела.

— Ты... 

— Надеюсь, ты ее не в первый раз надела? — не дала ей и слова вставить Джинни. — Во сколько, говоришь, она тебе обошлась?

Смех стал более уверенным, и Джинни заметила, что зрителей тоже прибавилось.

— Ну все, хватит, — Луна подошла к ней и попыталась схватить за локоть, но Джинни вывернулась. — Дафна уже все поняла.

— Знаешь, я думаю, блузку будет легче замочить в шоколаде. Тогда хотя бы цвет разойдется равномерно.

На этот раз толпа взорвалась хохотом.

— Джинни!

— Цвет дерьма. Тебе, кстати, пойдет.

— Заткнись! — наконец, обрела дар речи Дафна. — Клянусь, ещё хоть слово, и я достану палочку.

— Рука отсохнет, — Джинни посерьезнела, — гарантирую.

— Агуаменти!

Поток воды обрушился на голову Джинни. И иссяк так же быстро, как и появился. Она оглянулась на того, кто произнес заклинание.

Луна стояла, тяжело дыша, словно после пробежки. Волшебная палочка в ее руке была направлена куда-то повыше головы Джинни.

— У меня тоже рука отсохнет?

В голове словно бомба разорвалась. Огромный, все расширяющийся разрыв между словами и мыслями. Или тем местом, где должны были быть мысли. Что-то ускользало и исчезло в небытии. Быстрее, чем вода с мантии и волос собиралась в лужу. Что-то важное.

— Луна… — хорошо, это слово она вспомнила. Остался всего сикстиллион. Она быстро справится.

— Знаешь, я тут вспомнила, — Луна убрала палочку во внутренний карман мантии, привычно улыбнулась и заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо, — что озерный кальмар пригласил меня на чай. Так что я, наверно, не смогу побыть с тобой на матче. Веселись. Потом расскажешь. Или нет. Пока.

Она развернулась и пошла в сторону башни Рейвенкло. Что-то окончательно умерло в душе у Джинни. Интуиция подсказала ей: бежать, оправдываться или пытаться поговорить бессмысленно.

Джинни огляделась. На нее со всех сторон пялились люди. Их было куда больше, чем ей помнилось. Здесь даже была команда Гриффиндора в полном составе. Гарри смотрел прямо на нее, по-птичьи наклонив голову. Сердце провалилось куда-то в пятки. Как давно он здесь стоит? Что он слышал? Что думает об этом?

Заметив её взгляд, Гарри ожил и направился к ней. Но Дафна бросилась ему наперерез.

— Гарри! Как хорошо что ты здесь. Уизли испортила мне блузку.

— Да? А я думал это тупое дизайнерское решение. — Гарри и не взглянул на нее, просто обошел по дуге. А вот Ромильда удостоилась короткого кивка. — Уведи.

Та кивнула в ответ, схватила Гринграсс за локоть и потащила в сторону ближайшего туалета. Публика начала расходиться. Остались стоять только команда Гриффиндора и девочки, с которыми Джинни шла.

— Держи, — он достал из кармана аккуратно сложенный платок и протянул его Джинни, — кажется, он тебе пригодится.

— Спасибо, — Джинни приняла платок, мельком взглянув на вышитые инициалы H. J. P., — тушь не потекла?

— Вовсе нет, — улыбнулся он. Джинни наугад прошлась платком по щеке. На белой ткани остались черные разводы, — дамы, вы позволите, я украду Джинни на пару слов? Обещаю вернуть ее до конца завтрака.

Кто-то за спиной глупо захихикал.

— Разумеется, — раздалось в унисон. — Джин, мы займем тебе место на стадионе. И возьмем побольше сэндвичей.

— Да, я спущусь на завтрак, — пробормотала Джинни.

— Ага, конечно.

Гарри же махнул рукой своей команде, и они направились на завтрак без капитана. Девчонки тоже ушли, глупо перешучиваясь.

Джинни и Гарри остались вдвоем. Гарри выглядел сегодня ещё более сияющим, чем обычно. Новехонькая форма сидела на нем как влитая. Джинни скрутила волосы, выжимая их.

— Я проспал четыре месяца? Сегодня что день святого Патрика? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Нет. Просто я болею за Слизерин, как и обещала. — Джинни достала палочку и попыталась высушить мантию чарами. Получалось медленно.

Гарри зашагал в сторону от большого зала, и Джинни последовала за ним. Он вскочил на каменный парапет, закинув метлу себе на плечи.

— Так значит ты не шутила, а? — медленно прохаживаясь, спросил он.

— Шутка в том, что я болею за Слизарин за твои же деньги. Сам же сказал тогда, выбирай что хочешь. Но я думала, что ты и правда позволишь мне купить эту мантию. — Очередное темное пятно исчезло от движения волшебной палочки.

— Сражен своим же оружием, — Гарри сделал вид, что вот-вот упадет в обморок, — урок мне будет. Буду проверять, что ты там себе навыбирала.

— А ты не боишься свалится? Тут ярдов восемь лететь вниз головой.

— Птенчик, у меня же метла. Как упаду, так и вернусь.

— Что, вниз головой? Всё таки, Том прав, ты ужасный позёр.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Нафиг его. Лучше пожелай мне удачи.

Они дошли до угла, здесь каменные перила кончались, упираясь в стену. Дальше шел коридор с огромными окнами с одной стороны. Подоконники у них были из того же камня и такие широкие, что на них можно было с лёгкостью усесться вчетвером. Чем нередко пользовались старшекурсники.

— Не-а. Тебе не кажется, что это будет лицемерие? Болеть за одного, а желать удачи другому.

Ближайший от них подоконник был пуст. Гарри склонил голову, что-то обдумывая, сделал широкий шаг и оказался на подоконнике. И, скользнув вниз, уселся на него.

— Странная ты, Птенчик. Серьезно, за меня все болеть будут. Половина Слизерина и та. А ты упёрлась рогом.

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Думаю, тебе полезно. Для профилактики звёздной болезни.

Гарри заливисто рассмеялся.

— Пара слов и улыбка, ты думаешь они и правда что-то изменят? Победа у меня в кармане. Я просто не понимаю твоего желания помогать всем убогим Хогвартса и окрестностей. Серьезно, посмотри на себя. Попыталась защитить своих убогих подружек, и вот их благодарность. И это не худший вариант. Забей и будь за команду победителя.

Джинни ощутила, как горят щеки, и чтобы не показать это Гарри, отвернулась. А она уже подумала, что он смягчился.

— Ты и пяти минут не можешь продержаться, никого не оскорбив, да? Ведь только что же как человек разговаривал. Что случится если ты вдруг перестанешь унижать окружающих? Небо на землю упадет? Вот поэтому я и не стану за тебя болеть.

— Слушай, Птенчик, не знаю что ты там себе надумала, но люди не делятся на хороших и плохих. Они делятся на полезных и бесполезных. Очень приятно общаться с милой девочкой со странностями, но что она тебе дала?

От возмущения Джинни оглянулась и посмотрела Гарри в глаза. Он сидел, вытянув ноги и закинув руки за голову. Абсолютно расслабленный.

— Луна мой друг.

— Друг, который облил тебя водой на глазах у целой толпы и не поддержал в тот момент, когда ты ее же и защищала? Не знаю как в твоём мире, но в моем это называется предательство, — Джинни чувствовала иначе. Ей казалось, что это она предала Луну и сделала все не так. Но изъян в логике Гарри найти она не могла. — Кстати, ты классно уделала Дафни. Очень красиво.

И ещё один укол совести. Да, Луна была права, ей стоило остановиться. Уже одного того, что она перевернула на Дафну горячий шоколад было чересчур. Заходить ещё дальше не следовало.

— Она первая начала. В конце концов, надо же иметь пару иголок, иначе тебе сядут на шею.

Гарри ехидно выгнул бровь. Джинни и сама слышала как беспомощно звучат ее оправдания.

— И тебе это совершенно не понравилось?

— Ну теперь, когда ты заговорил об этом…

Конец фразы потонул в мальчишеском смехе.

— Да брось, Птенчик. Тебе понравилось. Перестань строить из себя святую, это вредно для здоровья. И совсем тебе не идёт.

Джинни тошнило от самой себя, она сцепилась руки на груди и сжалась, но лучше не стало. Вдруг, Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника и оказался около нее. Слишком близко.

— И знаешь что, ты была прекрасна! 

Он заговорил тем самым своим голосом, от которого мурашки по всему телу, и воля плавится, как масло на солнце. Она подняла взгляд на Гарри и слабо улыбнулась. Наверное, он был прав. В конце концов, вина и стыд плохие советчики, а Гарри звучал так убедительно.

— Не лучший твой комплимент.

— Зато искренний.

Они рассмеялась. Негромко зато хором. Джинни стало легче. Она расслабленно опустила руки.

— Дафни давно стоило проучить, — заметила Джинни, — достала цепляться.

— Это точно, — Гарри коснулся ее волос, заправив выбившийся локон за ухо.

— Ну так что, птенчик, пожелаешь мне удачи. Поцелуя в щеку и «удачи тебе» будет достаточно.

— Нет.

Джинни лукаво улыбнулась, но не отошла.

— А как на счёт простого поцелуя?

Сердце пропустило удар. Но Джинни не собиралась дать себя подловить.

— Если тебе не противно будет целовать девчонку, у которой больше заплаток на юбке, чем самой юбки.

— Вот и проверим.

Он приобнял ее за талию и поцеловал. Джинни показалось, что мир вокруг взорвался. Перед глазами проносился калейдоскоп ярких пятен. Реальными, ощутимыми, были только его губы на ее губах, его руки на ее спине и ее рука, зарывшаяся в жесткие, колючие волосы. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, голова у Джинни кружилась как после крепкого вина.

Гарри хотел сказать что-то, но тут в коридор ворвалась Гермиона. Она чуть не налетела на них, остановившись у подоконника. Тяжело дыша, она оперлась на него рукой.

Гарри нахмурился и моментально выпустил Джинни из объятий.

— Вот вы где. Я вас повсюду ищу, — Гермиона осеклась, уставившись на Джинни. Мотнула головой, словно пытаясь прогнать наваждение, потом ещё раз её оглядела, — о нет! Что с тобой? Решила вернуться в клуб неудачниц? Почему сегодня?

— Стоп. Давай по делу, — прервал её Гарри.

— Твои родители здесь.

Он кивнул.

— Так и было задумано. Дальше.

— И твой отец пригласил репортера из Ежедневного Пророка.

— И не предупредил, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул, — чего-то такого и стоило ожидать.

— А ещё твои родители приглашают нас на чай. ВСЕХ нас. И эту, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в Джинни, — тоже.

Гарри повернулся и оглядел Джинни с головы до ног и обратно. Он был все так же расслаблен, как и мгновение назад, да и выражение лица его ничуть не изменилось, но по спине Джинни пробежал холодок. Она глубже запахнула мантию, чтобы избавится от колючего взгляда. Не помогло.

— Значит так, переодеться ты уже не успеешь, Уизли. Так что работаем с тем, что есть. Чтоб этого шарфа я в жизни больше не видел. Причешись. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы научилась носить с собой расческу? Сделаешь высокий хвост — тебе идет. И, — он грубо схватил её за подбородок и повернул к свету, — что-нибудь с лицом, а то ты бледная как призрак.

Отпустив её, Гарри схватил метлу.

— Герми, отвечаешь за нее головой. Через десять минут жду вас на месте. Вперед.

Он сорвался на бег и скрылся за поворотом.


	10. Дела семейные

Джинни в последний раз взмахнула кисточкой, накладывая румяна, и оглядела результат. В зеркале отражалась уже не утопленница с подтеками туши, а вполне милая девушка.

Гермиона, стоявшая в пол оборота к ней, только глаза закатила. Тут дверь туалетной кабинки скрипнула, и из-за нее вышла Лаванда Браун.

— Гермиона! — улыбнулась блондинка. Джинни видела ее лицо в треснутом отражении зеркала, но даже так улыбка казалась фальшивой, — тебя то я и искала. Скажи, у тебя ещё есть то зелье?

— Какое именно?

— Ну то, для девочек… зелье крестной. — Лаванда опустила взгляд, уставившись куда-то на пол, а на щеках ее вспыхнул румянец. Бесспорно, ей шло, но Джинни не удержалась от смешка. «Зельем крестной» называли противозачаточное. И трахалась Браун без всякого стыда, а вот купить зелье, не прикрывшись красивым эвфемизмом и ложной скромностью, это, видимо, не про нее.

— Ах это зелье, — протянула Гермиона, словно услышала нечто поразительное. Джинни отвлеклась от зеркала и бросила взгляд на нее. Кажется, кем-то сегодня пообедают. Гермиона словно бы из ниоткуда достала маленький пузырек с непрозрачной золотистой жидкостью.

— Да! Можешь мне его продать? — обрадовалась Лаванда.

— Разумеется, — Гермиона оскалилась, на улыбку это не было похоже даже издалека. Но Лаванда, погруженная в свои мысли, искала кошелек в сумке и на Гермиону не смотрела. Она достала кошелек, и только тут Гермиона закончила фразу. — С тебя пять галлеонов.

Лаванду ощутимо качнуло.

— Пять?! Но всегда же было два.

— Но сегодня утро перед вечеринкой, так что для тех, кто не успел позаботиться о себе, скидки кончились.

— Так это были скидки? Ладно, завтра зайду.

Она спрятала кошелек в сумку и уже хотела выйти, как Гермиона продолжила.

— С завтрашнего дня и на две недели цена за флакон будет пятнадцать галлеонов. Так что советую купить сейчас. Если тебе и правда это надо, конечно. Или… как раз через пару недель ко мне придет партия тестов на беременность. Они-то будут всего по три сикля за штуку. Записать тебя на предзаказ?

Джинни окончательно оторвалась от собственного отражения и с интересом ловила каждое слово и каждое движение.

Лаванда замерла на месте и побледнела. Она медленно повернулась к Гермионе и проговорила сквозь плотно сжатые губы:

— Пять галлеонов, говоришь? — она вновь потянулась за кошельком.

— Ты ослышалась. Шесть.

Сдавленно ругаясь, Лаванда отсчитала шесть золотых и вручила Гермионе в обмен на флакон.

— Сука! — выкрикнула Лаванда на прощание. Выходя, она хлопнула дверью так, что Джинни подпрыгнула.

— Зачем ты так? — спросила Джинни.

— О, не волнуйся. С ней всё будет хорошо. Её любимые мамочка и папочка возместят ей весь ущерб. Ну что, ты готова?

— Да, пошли.

Гермиона оглянулась и придирчиво осмотрела Джинни.

— Сойдет. А тебе самой флакончик-другой на после вечеринки не нужен?

— Что, противозачаточное? Нет, спасибо, я не планирую сегодня заниматься сексом.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь после третьей «Маргариты», — едко улыбнулась Гермиона.

Они вышли из туалета и, не спеша, зашагали вниз по лестнице.

— Ровно то же, — Джинни пожала плечами.

Гермиона вдруг остановилась.

— У меня вопрос. Только не обижайся. Когда у тебя в последний раз был секс?

Удивительно, почему после слов «только не обижайся», люди все время спрашивают то, что их не касается?

— В последний раз? Дай-ка припомнить, — Джинни сделала вид, что задумалась. — Никогда. И сегодняшний вечер не станет исключением.

Она только надеялась, что Гермиона не полезет выяснять почему. Потому что Джинни и сама не знала ответа на этот вопрос. Слишком много чувств и сомнений переполняли ее. А все, что она могла сказать вслух, звучало невразумительно и жалко.

Но Гермиона нахмурилась и, ни к кому не обращаясь, выдала:

— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы.

— Что опять не так? — Джинни начала раздражаться.

— Гарри ненавидит девственниц. Он говорит, с ними проблем не оберешься.

Разумеется. Все дело всегда в Гарри Поттере, разве могло быть иначе? Мнение Джинни тут вообще ни при чем. У нее дернулся глаз. Но Гермиона ещё не закончила.

— О, у меня есть идея. Давай найдем тебе сладенького мальчика на раз. И он устранит твою проблему.

В переводе на человеческий, трахнись с каким-нибудь придурком, чтобы потом Гарри было удобнее тебя трахать. И ничто не ранило его нежную психику. И с каких пор ЭТО проблема Джинни?

— Нет. И разговор окончен.

Джинни ускорила шаг, не давая шанса продолжить эту тему.

— Почему? — удивлённо воскликнула Гермиона.

***

Фарфоровая чашка была великолепна. С серебряной оконтовкой, такая нежная на ощупь, что Джинни терялась чего же она хочет больше — держать эту чашку и никогда не выпускать из рук или спрятать в самое укромное место, где чашка точно будет в безопасности. Если поднять чашку к глазам, можно увидеть, как свет проникает сквозь нее.

В чашке ждал своего часа цветочный чай. Бледно розовый с парой лепестков вместо чаинок. Рядом с ней стояла тарелочка из того же великолепного фарфора, а на ней кусок шоколадного торта, смачно присыпанный сахарной пудрой.

— Почему вы ничего не едите, Джинни? — спросила миссис Поттер. Такая же изящная как и ее фарфор. С цветами в соломенной шляпке и в нежно-розовом платье строгого кроя.

— Мне жаль разрушать это произведение искусства, — призналась Джинни, чувствуя, как краснеет.

— Милая, не стесняйтесь. Это здесь для того, чтобы вы могли угоститься.

Джинни робко улыбнулась. Раньше она видела мистера и миссис Поттер лишь издали. И теперь ей казалось, не смотря на все их дружелюбие, она попала в тиски.

На диване слева от Джинни сидел Гарри, перед ним тарелки с тортом не было, только чай. Гермиона заняла единственное кресло и, похоже, веселилась по полной, пряча улыбку за чашкой. Мистер Поттер сидел справа от своей жены в маггловский футболке и джинсах, точно такой же расслабленный, как и Гарри. Или это Гарри был расслаблен, как отец?

Ещё правее сидела девочка лет девяти, младшая сестра Гарри, Хезер. У нее были темно-каштановые волосы, мягкие даже на вид и заплетенные в две косички, карие глаза с поволокой и круглое личико. Джинни готова была биться об заклад — лет шесть спустя за этой девочкой будет увиваться весь Хогвартс. Вот юная Хезер ни в чем себе не отказывала и с удовольствием уплетала свой кусок торта.

Джинни тоже взяла вилку и отковырнула тонкий кусочек с самого края.

— Как обстоят дела с вашими оценками, Джинни? — спросила миссис Поттер, стоило Джинни отправить в рот кусок торта. Должно быть, это негласная традиция всех матерей, спрашивать о чем-то, пока ребенок не может ответить. Джинни дала себе прожевать кусок и даже отхлебнула чай, прежде чем заговорить. В конце концов, если ответ так важен, его подождут.

— Я вхожу в пятерку лучших по Чарам, Зельям, Рунам и Истории Магии.

На последней фразе Гарри скривился, будто лимон съел.

— История магии — даже не настоящий предмет. На нем не изучают ни одного заклинания, — заметил он.

— О, именно по этому ты завалил его на СОВах? — ласково улыбнулась миссис Поттер.

— Это называется контролируемый ущерб. Мне нужно было время для настоящих занятий.

— Да, но Тролль? Я просто не понимаю. Даже если тебе история не нужна, можно же было постараться на более приличную оценку. Джинни, дорогая, вы знали, что наша соседка — Батильда Бэгшот? — от расстройства миссис Поттер даже чай свой отставила. Джинни покачала головой. Торт больше не лез, и она отложила тарелку с почти целым куском.

— О нет, началось.

— Гарри все детство провел, слушая ее истории.

— Пап, ну хоть ты ей скажи.

— Лил. Это его жизнь и его право.

— Ну хорошо, — миссис Поттер опустила ресницы, а на щеках ее вспыхнул румянец. Кто-то другой мог принять это за раскаяние, но Джинни столько раз видела это выражение лица у Гарри, что не сомневалась — к этой теме ещё вернутся.

Гарри закатил глаза. А Джинни вдруг вспомнилось, что ему всего семнадцать, так просто и по-детски выглядел этот жест. И куда подевалось все высокомерие? Джинни хихикнула. От чего чашка в ее руке дрогнула и звонко клацнула по тарелочке.

Миссис Поттер бросила на нее удивленный взгляд.

— Прошу прощения. Вспомнилось просто, мой брат, Рон так же закатывает глаза, когда они с мамой спорят.

— Ну значит я не одинока в этом мире, — улыбнулась миссис Поттер, и посмотрела на сына. Похоже, умение пригвоздить человека к месту без единого слова у Гарри от матери. Не то чтобы это помогло, у него самого явно выработался иммунитет к таким взглядам, — и кто-то понимает всю мою боль.

— Лил, хватит наседать, — вмешался мистер Поттер.

Миссис Поттер не успела возмутиться. Позади раздался нервный стук в дверь, и она распахнулась прежде, чем кто-то успел сказать «войдите».

На пороге стоял всклокоченный Драко Малфой. Он попытался привести прическу в порядок рукой, но получалось плохо.

— Гарри, ты не поверишь. Только что пришло письмо от отца. Это просто бомба.

Гарри моментально преобразился, сел на самый кончик дивана и выпрямился. Лицо его стало серьезным и одновременно радостным.

— Доброе утро, Драко. Мы думали, ты не приедешь, — миссис Поттер переключилась на вновь прибывшего.

Тот дернул плечами и словно стряхнул с себя маску заинтересованности. Стал манерным и льстивым.

— Доброе, миссис Поттер, — он подошёл и поцеловал протянутую руку, — мистер Поттер. Я и не собирался, да и сейчас не задержусь на долго. Команда ждёт. Однако, у меня есть важные новости для Гарри об одном нашем общем знакомом.

— Что у тебя? Не томи, — оборвал его Гарри.

— Наш общий друг сменил семь школ, это мы и так знаем, спасибо мисс Уизли. А вот чего мы не знали, почему он это делал.

Джинни совсем не понравился его тон. Такой ехидно-ядовитый.

— Потому что его дядя часто переезжал и вез его с собой. Это мы тоже знаем, — напомнила она, но Драко не смутился.

— Одно слово. Ильверморни, — он выдержал театральную паузу, — Почему не отправить ребенка в ту школу, где будет полный пансион? Вместо этого таскать его с собой по немаленькой стране?

Джинни пожала плечами. Она сама думала об этом и не раз. Но выводы к которым она приходила, ей не нравились. И сомнительно, что понравятся сейчас.

— Потому что он уже в ней учился и был отчислен.

— Да иди ты, — Гарри вскочил с места, — за что?

— Черная магия. Он напал на двух старшекурсников, когда ему было тринадцать или типа того. В деле не говорится, что за проклятье он использовал, но точно известно, что он создал его сам. И учителя даже не смогли сами расколдовать тех ребят. Им пришлось вызывать целителей, законников и толпу прочей шушеры, чтобы разобраться.

С каждым словом Драко лицо Гарри прояснилось. А вот Джинни ощущала себя все хуже. Ей почему-то казалось, что ее обманули. Нет, разумеется Том не был пай-мальчиком. И никогда не говорил ей, что не совершал ничего противозаконного. И все же…

С другой стороны ее раздражало в каком тоне Малфой говорит о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслит. Откуда ему было знать, что там произошло? По старым отчётам, составленным людьми, которых там даже не было? И наверняка половину он взял из головы. Стараясь убедить себя в этом, Джинни невозмутимо отхлебнула чай.

— А я-то думал, ты потерял хватку, — Гарри подошёл к Малфою и похлопал его по спине, — отличные новости.

— Не так-то просто было добыть эту информацию, — похвастался Малфой. — Ильверморни прикрывали задницу Реддла, как могли, пичкая меня отписками про права несовершеннолетних. А по мне, так они должны были сломать его палочку и выгнать взашей из магического мира. Почему ты в зелёном?

Последний вопрос адресовался Джинни.

— Я болею за Слизерин. Очевидно же.

Драко нахмурился и поглядел на Гарри. Тот только плечами пожал.

— Я здесь ни при чем. Пол утра пытался отговорить.

— Ты не купишь меня на это, Уизли.

— Ну и ладно, — Джинни улыбнулась. — У меня остаётся целых шесть человек, за которых я могу болеть.

— Так, — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши, — тебе пора. Жду подробностей после матча.

Малфой скис. Джинни физически ощутила, как плечи его опустились, а улыбка померкла.

— Увидимся, — он отсалютовал и вышел.

Как только дверь за Малфоем захлопнулась, заговорил мистер Поттер.

— Общий знакомый? Это не тот ли с которым вы подрались? — ровным голосом спросил он.

— Была драка? — глаза миссис Поттер расширились. — Почему я об этом ничего не знаю? Гарри, ты не пострадал? И не покалечил никого, случайно?

— Вот поэтому, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы, усаживаясь обратно, на место возле Джинни. А потом заговорил уже громче. — Не больше, чем в любой другой драке. Да, пап, это был он.

— Реддл. Незнакомая фамилия, — продолжил мистер Поттер, полностью игнорируя возмущение жены. — Кто его родители?

— Он сирота, сэр, — вмешалась Джинни, — отец был маггл и бросил их семью, а мать умерла. Сейчас он живёт с дядей.

— Бедный мальчик, не удивительно, что он ведет себя опрометчиво, — покачала головой миссис Поттер.

— Не оправдывай его, мам. Ты его не знаешь.

— Я знаю, что люди меняются. Во всяком случае, те, что хотят измениться. И если бы я судила людей по тому, как они поступают в тринадцать лет, я бы никогда не вышла за твоего отца.

Повисла пауза.

— Лил.

— Нет, Джим. Я не позволю травить ребенка только за то, что он тысячу лет назад, на другом конце света, оступился. Гарри, поклянись мне, что не станешь травить его за это.

— Хорошо, мам, не стану. Я и не собирался.

Неправильная формулировка, подумала Джинни. Разумеется, никто не станет травить Тома из-за той давней истории. Но вот с ее помощью из-за совсем других вещей… даже если в итоге окажется, что это все ложь. В конце концов, информация всего лишь инструмент.

Миссис Поттер успокоенно выдохнула. Беседа потекла спокойней.

— У нас осталось мало времени, — вдруг прервал разговор мистер Поттер. Джинни не знала сколько прошло времени с начала разговора, но думала, не больше минут сорока, — Гарри, ты ещё должен дать интервью Ежедневному Пророку, так что заканчиваем.

Гермиона моментально поднялась с места и направилась к выходу. Миссис Поттер окликнула дочь.

— Идём, Хезер, нам пора.

Девочка бросила недопитым чай, и они с матерью вышли.

Джинни тоже встала, но мистер Поттер остановил ее взмахом руки.

— Останьтесь.

— Нет, — Гарри поднялся, — она не готова. Идём, я провожу тебя.

Он грубовато схватил Джинни за локоть.

— И чья это вина? — мистер Поттер иронично улыбнулся. — Джинни, а что думаете вы? Вы не готовы к тому, чтобы посидеть на диване, позируя камере и, возможно, ответить на пару вопросов?

— Думаю, я справлюсь, если понадобится, — пальцы Гарри сильнее впились в ее руку.

— Вот видишь, она справится. Вернитесь на место, оба.

И тут случилось то, чего Джинни никогда раньше не видела. Гарри подчинился, потянув и ее за собой.

Мистер Поттер встал.

— Я позову журналистов. И помни, статью я уже оплатил, так что каков бы ни был исход матча, она выйдет. Проиграешь — опозоришься на всю магическую Британию.

— Спасибо, пап, ты вообще не давишь на меня, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Все ради тебя.


	11. Интервью

Джинни осторожно положила свою ладонь на его. Ей показалось, Гарри волнуется. Это было странно и ново, но как-то очень по-человечески.

— Все будет хорошо, — она постаралась его приободрить.

— Разумеется, будет. Только, ради Мерлина, молчи. Не отвечай на их вопросы, даже если их зададут лично тебе. Тем более, не отвечай, если спрашивают не тебя. Лучше вообще притворись глухонемой. — От обиды Джинни хотела отдернуть руку, но Гарри перехватил ее и крепко сжал. — Сиди спокойно. Вот так и заботься об их репутации, никакой благодарности.

В комнату вошли двое. Блондинка с блокнотом и пером в руках и мужчина с блестящей лысиной и не менее блестящим фотоаппаратом.

Вспышка ослепила Джинни, воздух наполнился едким дымом, от которого заслезились глаза и запершило в горле. Джинни закашлялась.

— Какая чудесная пара, — проворковала женщина, — Гарри, мой юный друг, эта девушка тебе так идет! 

— Вы что, отравить нас решили? Откройте окно, немедленно, — рыкнул Гарри. — Мисс Скитер, не помню, чтобы мы были друзьями.

Должно быть, кто-то взмахнул палочкой, потом что фрамуга позади отъехала, впуская живительный воздух. Джинни сразу стало легче дышать.

— Ну что ты, Гарри, мы же так чудесно общались с тобой в прошлый раз. Кстати, не представишь свою подругу?

Сквозь слезы Джинни различила акулий оскал с золотым зубом. Как Гарри её назвал? Мисс Скитер? Ну конечно, Джинни сложила два и два. И прежде, чем Гарри открыл рот, протянула руку.

— Я Джинни Уизли. Седьмой курс, Рейвенкло. Вы же Рита Скитер, я права? Я ваша большая фанатка, читала все ваши статьи. Очень впечатляюще, — особенно в подборке, мысленно добавила Джинни. Когда видишь два абсолютно противоположных мнения от одного и того же автора в течение месяца. Должно быть, тут работает принцип, кто платит - тот и прав. Коллекция статей принадлежала Перси, он считал, что такое сравнение полезно.

— О, неужели? — Скитер ухватилась за руку Джинни, так что и не вывернешься. — В таком случае, нам просто необходимо пошептаться, правда милая?

— Не под запись, — оскалилась Джинни и Скитер моментально увяла.

Гарри откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Я запомню тебя, милая. Теперь мы тоже друзья. — Ласково прощебетала Скитер, хотя это больше походило на угрозу. — Но нам действительно пора поговорить с виновником торжества.

Она отпустила руку, и Гарри моментально прижал Джинни к себе.

— Что ты творишь? — зашипел он на ухо.

— Всё под контролем, я знаю, что делаю. — Попыталась отговорится Джинни, но, судя по взгляду Гарри, вышло плохо.

— Итак, Гарри… — Скитер поудобней расположилась на диванчике напротив них и взяла в руки блокнот и перо.

— Мистер Поттер, — поправил он её. — Без фамильярностей пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Мистер Поттер. Как Вы думаете, каковы ваши шансы на сегодняшнюю победу?

— Сто из ста, — не задумываясь ответил Гарри.

— Ожидаемо. Скучно. Предсказуемо. — Она с негодованием вырвала листок из блокнота, скомкала и швырнула за спину. — Давайте сначала, мистер Поттер. Поговорим на те темы, в которых вы не так уверены. Уже решили, пойдете по стопам матери или отца?

— Возможно, я хочу совместить, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Но спорт, конечно, на первом месте. Если я ближайшие лет пятнадцать проведу за неудобным стулом, перебирая бумажки в министерстве, в квиддич я вернуться не смогу.

— А из квиддича в политику ворваться у вас получится? Даже если вас сочтут… минуточку, — Скитер пролистала несколько страниц в блокноте и зачитала, — малокомпетентным фигляром, способным работать только лицом, но не головой.

Гарри напрягся. Было с чего. Именно так ответили отцу Гарри, по крайней мере, по утверждению Ежедневного Пророка, когда тот попытался устроится инженером-проэктировщиком в Нимбус. Джинни помнила эту историю, она случилась перед её вторым курсом. Нимбус как раз был на высоте, они выпустили модель 2001 и купались в славе. А Джеймс Поттер получил травму позвоночника в полуфинале мирового кубка по квиддичу. Играть с такими больше нельзя. Вот он и пошел в Нимбус. Дверь перед его носом захлопнули с треском и смехом.

Однако, это вышло Нимбусу боком. Джеймс Поттер открыл свой магазин эксклюзивных метел. Конкурировать с Нимбусом в чарах не получалось. Их метлы летали быстрее, защищали лучше и обеспечивали максимальный комфорт. Впрочем, у Поттера-старшего была своя фишка. Он превращал метлы в произведения искусства. Каждая из его метел — непременно ручной работы — украшалась вырезанной на древке картиной. Такую не стыдно было повесить в гостиной над камином. А потом добавить к ней ещё одну. И ещё.

Прибавить к этому вышедшую в следующем году Молнию, и жирный крест на Нимбусе был готов.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— А мы не с вами договаривались, мистер Поттер. — Оскалилась Скитер. — Я делаю ровно то, о чем просил ваш отец. Ну же, не дайте читателям умереть со скуки! 

Гарри задумался. Заговорил он после длинной паузы, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Нимбус когда-то подписал себе смертный приговор, сделав из моего отца не союзника, а конкурента. Я думаю, в министерстве сидят разумные люди, и они не повторят ошибок прошлого.

Скитер чуть не расплылась от удовольствия.

— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше. — Улыбнулась она. — И что же вы сделаете, если вас отвергнут? Создать новое министерство не получится.

— Кто вам такое сказал? — Усмехнулся Гарри. — Новые министерства создаются постоянно. Просто они появляются на основе старых, а не отдельно от них. Как росток проклевывается сквозь гнилой пень.

— Как амбициозно.

Они заговорили о политике, и Джинни потеряла нить рассуждений. Она наблюдала, как Скитер черкает что-то бесполезное в блокнот. Как лысый щелкает фотоаппаратом. Как Гарри напрягается перед каждым ответом. И молчала. Должно быть, она чудесно выйдет на фото. Должно быть, именно за этим ее пригласили. Красивый аксессуар к красивому будущему чемпиону.

— … А вы, Джинни?

— Что? — Джинни мотнула головой, стряхивая сонливость.

— Кто ваши родители?

— Ее отец сотрудник министерства, — влез Гарри, — он всегда придерживался взглядов Амелии Боунс.

— Это чудесно, Гарри, что вы так хорошо знаете свою девушку, но вопрос я задала не вам. Итак, с отцом все ясно. А кто ваша мать?

— Она домохозяйка, — слабым голосом выдавила Джинни.

— То есть бездельница? — хищно улыбнулась Скитер.

Первым порывом Джинни было вскочить на ноги и закричать, но Гарри, все ещё обнимающий ее, вдавил ее в диван. Джинни повернулась к нему и прочла по губам «не смей».

— Она вырастила шестерых сыновей и меня. Это и близко не похоже на безделье.

— Что же, как скажете, — Скитер поджала губы, — а сами вы чем планируете заниматься после школы?

Джинни прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки. Честнее было бы сказать, что она не знает. Она и понятия не имела, чем хочет заниматься по жизни. Но честность здесь и сейчас не играла ей на руку.

— Я мечтаю быть журналисткой. — Улыбнулась она. — Как вы, мисс Скитер. Я ваша большааааая поклонница.

Гарри подавился смехом. Но Скитер не поменялась в лице, она только удивленно оглядела Джинни и хмыкнула.

— И последний вопрос на сегодня. Почему вы в зелёном, мисс Уизли? Разве вам не полагается болеть за команду своего парня?

— На сегодня достаточно, — прервал ее Гарри, — интервью окончено.

Он встал и попытался потянуть Джинни за собой.

— Нет, я отвечу. Все очень просто. — Джинни дернула его за мантию и он снова сел. — Я не желаю ему победы, как бы эгоистично это не звучало. Я устала от лучшего из лучших. Я устала видеть, как Гарри день за днём прыгает выше головы и делает так много. И мне хочется хоть раз, чтобы он побыл просто Гарри. Тем, кого я люблю. И просто побыл со мной. Не навсегда, но хотя бы раз.

Гарри как-то нервно схватил ее руку и до боли сжал.

— Спасибо. На этом точно всё. Я вижу, вы спешите. — Скитер поднялась и вышла, уведя за собой фотографа.

Когда они остались одни, Гарри заговорил:

— И что это было? Разве я не просил тебя молчать? Ты хоть знаешь, на что способна эта женщина?

Джинни съежилась от его напора.

— Знаю, — прошептала она.

— Что?

— Знаю! — уже во весь голос заговорила Джинни. Она тряхнула головой и избавилась от остатков страха. — Прекрасно знаю. Эта женщина испортила жизнь многим папиным друзьям. И у них, в отличие от твоего отца, не было возможности просто откупиться и получить хвалебную статью. Так что я знаю это, возможно, получше тебя.

— И поэтому ты несла чушь про неземную любовь? Идем. — Он схватил Джинни за локоть и выдернул в коридор. Здесь было тесно и гулял сквозняк. Лестница вниз вела в раздевалку, лестница вверх — на родительские трибуны.

— Что?..

— Тссс… Не говори ни слова. — прошептал Гарри, прижав палец к её губам. — Это было глупо, понимаешь? Ты думаешь, что раз пара твоих знакомых пострадала, то ты теперь эксперт. Нет. Она не твой уровень, и то, что сегодня она лучилась добротой, ещё ничего не значит. Помяни мое слово, сейчас она проглотит твою глупую сказочку, а при первой возможности вывернет ее наизнанку так, что ты взвоешь. Я всеми силами пытался защитить тебя, а ты подставилась как последняя дура.

— Но…

— Нет. Молчи. Мне нужно подготовиться к матчу. Можешь хоть раз сделать так, как тебе говорят?

Джинни кивнула.

— Вот и умница. — Выдохнул Гарри, снял очки и потер переносицу. На виске у него застыла капля пота. Похоже, он больше не злился, интервью выпило из него все соки. Джинни ощутила укол совести.

— Гарри… — слабым голосом позвала она.

— Ну что ещё?

Она встала на цыпочки и прошептала:

— Это на удачу.

Поцелуй вышел смазанный и неловкий. Гарри приобнял её за талию, когда дверь позади распахнулась. Вспышка. Коридор заполнился едким дымом. Джинни отскочила в сторону, но было уже поздно. На пороге стояли Ситер с фотографом.  
— Превосходно! — воскликнула Скитер. — На первую полосу, несомненно! Можете продолжать, мы закончили.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Скитер развернулась и ушла.


	12. Матч Гриффиндор - Слизерин

Ноябрьский день был обманчиво теплым. Но первый же порыв ветра пробирал до костей. Том сидел на трибуне и не понимал, что он здесь забыл. На пять мест справа, слева и вниз от него была «мертвая» зона, куда никто не хотел садиться. А позади деревянная стена. Где-то над его головой она переходила в очередной ярус трибуны, но люди сверху не могли видеть его, пока не подойдут к парапету и не посмотрят вниз. Потому его присутствие их не волновало.

— Добрый день, дамы и господа! — разнеслось по всему стадиону. — С вами Дин Томас, и я приветствую вас на матче Гриффиндор — Слизерин.

Том поморщился. Казалось, он уселся ровно под динамиком, иначе бы откуда столько визга? 

— Напоминаю вам, что сегодня первый матч сезона, и сразу же такой накал страстей! Команды вышли на поле. Дамы готовьтесь, капитан Поттер пожимает руку капитану Малфою. Иииии… Старт!

В воздух взмыли четырнадцать игроков. А Том фыркнул и полез за книгой. Этот Дин Томас точно не даст ему пропустить что-то важное, так зачем напрягать глаза?

— Вперед, вперед, Слизерин! — раздался звонкий голос с верхней трибуны. Чертовски знакомый голос. Том задрал голову.

Джинни Уизли вскочила на парапет и взвизгнула от удовольствия. Ветер распахнул ее зелёную мантию, резко очертив грудь. Она запахнула мантию моментально. Почти. Что за чудесное совпадение. Упустить такой шанс было бы преступлением.

Том рассмеялся. Нарочито громко, чтобы Джинни могла его услышать, а потом позвал её.

— Приветствую новоиспеченную слизеринку! — крикнул он, и Джинни посмотрела вниз. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Болею за Слизерин. Очевидно же, — она оперлась на парапет руками и опасно нагнулась вниз, — а ты?

— А я, — Том хохотнул, — я болею за Рейвенкло.

Джинни чуть наклонила голову, явно сгорая от любопытства. Ветер трепал ее рыжий хвост.

— К твоему сведению, они сегодня не играют, — почти промурлыкала она. Да, Том знал эту игру, она называлась, покажи что ты можешь.

— Я знаю. Зато у них классный ловец. Быстро летает. По правде, так быстро, что я вечно не могу разглядеть его лица.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Говорят, это девчонка, — поддержала она игру.

— Правда? Тогда понятно, почему он такой коротышка.

На этот раз она рассмеялась в полный голос, откинувшись назад и схватившись за парапет, чтобы не упасть. Том терпеливо ждал. Когда она вновь выглянула из-за парапета, щеки ее раскраснелись от смеха.

— Только ей не говори, я слышала, она дико обидчива, — чуть успокоившись, заметила Джинни.

Том лукаво прищурился.

— Могу я подняться? Кричать надоело.

Джинни охотно кивнула. Том огляделся. Лестница была совсем рядом, но огорожена тем же парапетом, так что чтобы попасть на нее, сначала нужно было спустится на пол-яруса. Был и короткий путь. Том мысленно примерился. Поставил ногу на край лестницы, покрепче схватился за перила. И взабрался наверх в три движения.

— Привет, — сказал он, усаживаясь на парапет. Под ногами было метра два пустоты и только что оставленное им место.

— Лестницы для слабаков, не так ли? — покачала головой Джинни.

— Обходить было долго. — Том пожал плечами. — Ну так?

— Ну так что?

— Ну так когда обещанное мне свидание? Я жду не дождусь. А знаешь, что, плевать. Давай я назначу сам. Скажем, сегодня вечером. Буду ждать тебя на большом перекрестке, на третьем этаже.

Джинни раскрыла рот в деланном возмущении и тут же закрыла его, отвернулась и шумно выдохнула.

— Да будет вам известно, мистер Реддл, что сегодня я уже приглашена на самую клевую вечеринку сезона, — заявила она, повернувшись, — и никем иным, как самым популярным парнем школы. Уверены, что я променяю это на свидание с вами, мистер Реддл?

— Абсолютно. — Коротко ответил Том.

— Нахал. — Фыркнула Джинни и отвернулась к матчу. Похоже, ответа она давать не собиралась, или думала, что Том шутит.

— Какой опасный момент! Бладжер летит в Малфоя! Похоже, загонщики Гриффиндора решили обезвредить капитана Слизерина. Пока Малфой занят и не может отдавать команды, Гриффиндор забивает уже третий мяч.

Том тоже уставился на небо. Момент действительно был опасным, бладжер пролетел в дюйме от головы белобрысого, повстречался с битой и вновь полетел на Малфоя. Похоже, Малфоя не обезвредить хотели, а убить.

— Черт… — выругалась Джинни, — Вперед, Слизерин! Покажи им, Драко! Ты сможешь, давай! Вперед!

И Малфой дал. Он резко затормозил, рискуя попасть под бладжер, и заорал что-то своей команде. Наверняка, матерное и нелицеприятное.

Загонщик слизерина перестал жевать сопли и наконец отбил бладжер, чуть не снеся пол-башки гриффиндорцу. Том поморщился. Значит, драки запрещены, а это нет? И в чем здесь разница? Ещё одна лицемерная привычка общества.

— Том. — Вдруг Джинни стала серьезной, будто вспомнила о чем-то. — Можно тебя спросить о твоей прошлой школе?

Тому вопрос не понравился. Джинни избегала смотреть ему в глаза, а тон её так и кричал о «серьезном разговоре». Но Том сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Которой из?

— Ильверморни. — Каменной плитой придавила Джинни. И, словно желая добить, продолжила. — Почему тебя исключили?

Том не сдержался и зашипел от раздражения. Но вовремя прикусил язык, похоже, Джинни ничего не заметила. Да и комментетор заорал во всю глотку:

— Гоооол! Гриффиндор ведет со счетом шестьдесят — ноль. Шансы Слизерина стремятся к нулю.

— Раскопали всё-таки. — Нарочито безразлично произнес он. — Зачем спрашивать, если сама всё знаешь?

Джинни дернула плечами, словно сбрасывая с них раздражение.

— Я знаю, что говорят другие. Но я хочу послушать тебя, потому что мало ли кто и что говорит. Я не хочу судить о тебе по тому, что о тебе говорит Драко Малфой.

— Этот мир точно не заслуживает тебя, Джин, — мрачно заметил Том, — ты слишком хороша для него.

— Так что там произошло? — спросила она, будто и не слышав его.

Том пожал плечами. Вспоминать ту историю не хотелось, но раз девушка просит... 

— Краткая версия звучит так. Двое старшекурсников начали отбирать у младших карманные деньги. Учителям было пофиг, так что я решил разобраться своими силами. И проклял их, на глазах у всей школы. Довольно глупо с моей стороны.

Джинни заметно расслабилась.

— Слизерин перехватывает квоффл! — взревел комментатор. — И переходит в наступление. Гол! Посмотрим, сможет ли Слизерин сравнять счет!

— Заклинанием, которое ты сам изобрел? — Джинни наконец посмотрела ему в глаза и выгнула бровь. На её лице читалось любопытство.

— Усовершенствовал, — поправил её Том. Тогда ему казалось, что простого проклятия недостаточно. Проклятие легко снять, пять минут, и как будто ничего и не было. Так что он вплел в заклинание условие. Секретное слово, не зная которого, проклятие не снимешь.

— И снова квоффл у Слизерина! — надрывался комментатор. — Атака, гол! О, какой изящный маневр! Гриффиндор не успел завладеть мячом, его перехватили!

Из-за того заклинания Тома и выгнали. Не потому что он кого-то там проклял. Всем было плевать на Леммана и Уотерса, так же как было плевать на Тома. Учителей напугало то, что они не смогли снять заклятие самостоятельно. Жалкие трусы. Предпочли выгнать Тома из школы лишь бы не иметь дела с тем, кто умнее их.

— Правда, что тебе тогда было тринадцать? — спросила Джинни. Она была совсем близко, и она улыбалась. Тонкая рука лежала на парапете в миллиметре от ладони Тома. Он накрыл ее ладонь своей, наклонился к самому её уху и прошептал.

— Нет. Мне было двенадцать.

— На поле появился снитч! — выдохнул комментатор.

— О! — Джинни, забыв про всё на свете, отдернула руку и уставилась в небо. — Как думаешь, кто победит?

— Без разницы, — буркнул Том. От нечего делать он тоже уставился туда. Настроение его резко упало, зато придурки на метлах ускорились.  
Малфой вырвался вперед и изящно проехался по роже Поттера помелом. Снитч вилял как заяц на охоте. И придурки виляли вместе с ним. Малфой неотвратимо лидировал, с каждой секундой приближаясь к снитчу.

— Давай, Драко! Слизерин вперед! — выкрикнула Джинни. Остальные трибуны не отставали. Комментатор давно плюнул на человеческий язык и выл от восторга.

Вдруг Поттер расслабился и притормозил. Он даже отклонился назад. И не зря. Бладжер врезался в бок Малфою. Удар вышел смачный. Тому даже показалось, что он слышит хруст ребер. Пока все отвлеклись на снитч, вышколенные гриффиндорцы вновь перехватили инициативу.

— Неплохо, Поттер, я запомню. — Хмыкнул Том.

Однако, Малфой не собирался сдаваться. Поменяв руку, чтобы не получить второй раз по тем же ребрам, он вновь устремился к снитчу. И Поттер его нагнал. У самой кромки, там где кончается поле и начинаются деревянные остовы трибун. Он нарочито расслабленно — позёр — подлетел и со всей дури пнул Малфоя в больной бок. Малфой проехался здоровым боком по стене, но устоял.

— Он же его сейчас убьет! — запаниковала Джинни. — Я должна что-то сделать.

Том оглянулся на нее. Ладошки трогательно прижаты ко рту, а глаза круглые от ужаса. Похоже, она действительно беспокоится за Малфоя.

— Ты не сможешь, — заметил Том, — тебя не пустят на поле. К тому же Малфой…

— Нет, я должна.

Не слушая его, Джинни вскочила с места, добежала до лестницы и помчалась вниз, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

— … вполне заслуживает пары лишних переломов, — закончил Том в пустоту.

Когда он взглянул на поле, Малфой скатывался вниз по стене, с трудом удерживая равновесие. А Поттер беспрепятственно мчался к победе. Секунда — и стадион взвыл. Поттер поймал мяч и гордо демонстрировал его в поднятой руке. Ну кто бы сомневался. Том даже поаплодировал.


	13. Башмачки для Золушки

Джинни выбежала на поле. Она уже слышала позади себя гул толпы и топот ног сотен фанатов. Потому не позволяла себе остановиться ни на секунду. Возле Малфоя уже сидела мадам Трюк и, кажется, произносила заклинания. Джинни ускорилась, хотя ей казалось, что земля и так уже летит из-под ног.

Подбежав к Драко, лежавшему на боку, Джинни рухнула на колени. Дыханье сбилось.

— Обезболивающее? — коротко спросила мадам Трюк. Джинни кивнула и достала из сумки нужный флакон — фиолетовый.

Мадам трюк влила его содержимое Малфою в рот. Щеки мальчишки тут же порозовели. Он закашлялся и скривился.

— Какого хрена вы суете мне эту отраву? — поинтересовался он.

— Жить будет. — Констатировала мадам Трюк. — Встать сможешь?

Встал Малфой с трудом, держась сразу за Джинни, мадам Трюк и стену. Хотя судя по тому, с какой лоскостью он повисал на шее Джинни, она подозревала — Малфой нещадно сачковал.

— Отведи его в больничное крыло, — устало распорядилась мадам Трюк и ушла в сторону команды победителя.

Джинни поплелась к выходу, таща за собой Малфоя.

— Эй, нищебродка, — позвал он устало. Это звучало почти ласково.

— Чего тебе, придурок? — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Ты ведь и правда за меня болела. Я думал, ты перед Поттером хвост распушила, а как до дела дойдет, так и съедешь.

— Не съехала. — Процедила Джинни. Ей хотелось уточнить, если у Малфоя есть силы языком чесать, то может он и ногами передвигать начнет?

— Я вижу. Выпьем сегодня? За знакомство. Поттер угощает.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Ну раз так, я подумаю. Не хочешь попробовать идти сам?

Малфой рассмеялся и тут же схватился за ребра, выругавшись от боли.

— Не, меня и так всё устраивает.

Когда они уже почти дошли до выхода, толпа фанатов нагнала их. Гарри, как и всю команду Гриффиндора, несли на руках, весело выкрикивая «Поттер, Поттер, Поттер!». Он бодро выкрикивал слова благодарности и норовил пожать все тянущиеся к нему руки. Вдруг Гарри оторвал взгляд от толпы и посмотрел прямо на Джинни. Широко улыбнувшись ей, Гарри сорвал бандану с головы и помахал ею.

— Эй, Уизли, как тебе моя победа?

Джинни осторожно взглянула на Драко. Парня перекосило.

— Что-то меня мутит. — Выдавил он. — Давай свалим отсюда побыстрее, нищебродка. А то ещё сблюю на твою мантию, а тебе потом ходить не в чем будет.

Джинни закатила глаза, но всё же ускорилась. В ней волной поднялось раздражение. Сколько можно, почему каждый раз, когда ей казалось, что что-то изменилось к лучшему, всё опять летело к чертям?

Но Гарри уже спрыгнул с рук фанатов и приближался к ним. Джинни пришлось остановится, чтобы не врезаться в него.

— Капитан Малфой, — в его голосе сквозила издевка, — я бы предложил вам пожать руку, в честь успешно оконченного матча, но смотрю, вы не можете даже стоять без помощи девчонки. Так что боюсь, моё рукопожатие вас добьет.

Драко с усилием — куда уж больше, Джинни и так прогибалась под его весом, — оперся на ее плечо и выпрямился. Тяжело вздохнув, он отпустил опору. Джинни попыталась остановить его, но он грубо её оттолкнул.

— В благотворительности не нуждаюсь. Как и в тупых рукопожатиях. Уизли, дальше я сам.

Он расправил плечи и, на удивление бодро зашагал вперед. Прикидывался — с раздражением поняла Джинни. Однако, Гарри, с интересом наблюдавший за происходящим, вдруг выставил ногу вперед. И легко подсек Драко. Тот полетел лицом в траву. Джинни дернулась, чтобы помочь ему встать, но Гарри остановил её.

— В благотворительности не нуждается, ты же слышала. — Гарри обогнул её и попытался обнять за талию, но Джинни отстранилась.

Драко, шипя и ругаясь, поднялся с земли, расправил плечи и зашагал к замку. Гордо хромая на правую ногу.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — возмутилась она.

— Потому что могу. Так как на счет поцелуя для победителя? — Гарри вновь притянул ее к себе.

— От тебя воняет потом. — Отрезала Джинни.

— Справедливо, — как ни странно, Гарри не звучал обиженным, — сначала душ, потом поцелуи.

Он коротко поцеловал её в щеку и умчался к команде. Джинни хотелось отплеваться. От всего, не только от поцелуя, но и от вечной грызни, взаимных оскорблений и ощущения, что её измазали в грязи. Она яростно потерла щеку, пытаясь стереть ощущение чужих губ, но помогло плохо.

— Джинни! Где ты была? Ты же обещала побыть на матче с нами!

Её окружила толпа девчонок. Лиззи повисла у нее на шее, но хвала Мерлину, не со всей силы, как Драко.

— Я была там, где и обещала, — слабо улыбнулась Джинни, — на трибуне Слизерина. А где были вы?

— Ну Джинни, — законючила одна из пятикурсниц, — нам было страшно подниматься к слизеринцам без тебя.

— Интересно, и что бы они вам сделали? Съели? — съязвила Джинни. — И раз так, почему не подождали внизу, перед входом.

— Ну Джинни! — воскликнули все девчонки как одна.

Джинни вздохнула.

— Идемте, пора готовится к вечеринке.

***

Гостинная встретила их радостным перешептыванием.

— О Боже, это она?

— Подожди, так это ведь та, которая с Поттером встечается? Тогда всё понятно.

— А я тебе что говорила?

Несколько человек — Джинни отметила, что это в основном были девушки, — подошли к ней. Возглавлял толпу, правда, Тони Голдштейн. Староста факультета. И в отличие от остальных, доволен он не был. В руках он нес коробку, размером с обувную, завернутую в алую подарочную бумагу и перевязанную красно-золотой лентой с бантом. Записки к коробке не прилагалось, но это и не было нужно.

— Уизли, я тебе не нанимался посылки принимать, имей совесть. В следующий раз отправлю твое барахло с курьером туда, откуда пришел.

Он раздраженно сунул коробку Джинни в руки, и ей не оставалось ничего другого, как принять её.

Джинни с интересом поглядела на Тони, потом на коробку. Чуть наклонила голову и поглядела под другим углом. Ничего не изменилось. Некоторые девушки захихикали, видимо, им это показалось смешным.

— Угадай кто. — Вполголоса хмыкнула Джинни. И уже громче добавила. — Тони, прости. Я не знала, что сегодня что-то придет.

Голдштейн закатил глаза и отмахнулся от нее. Через секунду он выбрался из окружения и исчез в мужских спальнях. Джинни осталась в окружении девушек. Десятка два любопытных взглядов прожигали её насквозь, жадно цеплялись за коробку и переглядывались. Стало неуютно.

— Открывай скорее. — Потребовал кто-то.

Джинни тряхнула головой.

— Ну уж нет. Точно не в общей гостинной. — Она попыталась прорваться к комнате, но девушки не спешили давать ей дорогу. — Падма, Лиззи, Мэнди, Миртл…

Джинни запнулась. Она опять забыла имена пятикурсниц. Те сразу поняли в чем дело и одна шагнула вперед.

— Рэйчел, можно просто Рэй, а это Анна.

— Да, точно. Анна, Рэй. Пойдем посмотрим что внутри.

Остальные со вздохами разочарования расступились, и Джинни наконец смогла пройти.

В спальне она без всякого почтения скинула коробку на кровать и упала рядом. Сегодня был сумасшедший день и заканчиваться он не спешил. Хуже того, впереди ждала вечеринка. А Джинни уже чувствовала себя измочаленной. Ей хотелось запереться в ванную на пару часов и подумать обо всем, что случилось. О Дафне и о Луне, о Гарри и его родителях и, наконец, о Томе. Джинни огляделась.

Девчонки сели полукругом вокруг её кровати и жадно ловили каждое её движение. Возможно, позже, её оставят в покое. Джинни потянула ало-золотую ленту, и бант легко распался, освобождая коробку. Упаковочную бумагу Джинни сорвала без всякого сожаления.

Это всё-таки была коробка для обуви. На синей крышке были выдавлены серебристые буквы V.S. Джинни осторожно коснулась букв, наслаждаясь их шероховатостью, обвела их, повторяя символы и резко открыла крышку. Внутри лежала пара замшевых лодочек. Джинни вытащила одну, чтобы разглядеть получше. Хотя уже знала, что это. Всё правильно, темно-синие почти черные туфельки. По спальне пронесся дружный вздох восхищения.

— Это же туфли от Вероники Сойер! — воскликнула Лиза. — Должно быть, они стоят целое состояние!

Не так уж и дорого для какого-нибудь Малфоя или Поттера, мысленно возразила Джинни.

— Интересно, сколько они стоят? — подхватила Анна.

— Пятьдесят галлеонов. — Ответила Джинни положила туфельку на место. И для надежности прикрыла крышкой. Смотреть на них не было сил.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивилась Падма.

— Знаю и всё.

Не рассказывать же им, что пару недель назад она отмазала Золотое трио и себя от уроков, чтобы сбежать из школы и пошляться по Косому переулку?

Эти туфли в одном из магазинов нашла Гермиона и буквально всучила их Джинни в руки. Время близилось к часу дня, и они шлялись по переулку часов с десяти, но Джинни так ничего и не примерила. Каждый раз, взглянув на ценник, она решала, что не хочет знать идет ей эта вещь или нет, чтобы не расстраиваться ещё больше.

Но тут Гермиона была непоколебима. «Ты обязана совершить что-то безумное. Хотя бы примерь».

И Джинни примерила. Туфли идеально сели на ногу и смотрелись так, словно были созданы для нее, Джинни. «А вы что думаете?» — спросила она у Драко и Гарри. Оба оскалились хищными улыбками, но промолчали.

«Скажите хоть идет мне или нет?» — взмолилась Джинни.

«Сколько они стоят?» — внезапно спросил Гарри.

«Пятьдесят галлеонов. Слишком дорого для меня». — Со вздохом призналась она. — «Ну так что?»

«Снимай немедленно», — приказал Гарри. Джинни замерла. И вновь поглядела на свое отражение. Всё не могло быть так плохо, даже со скидкой на то, что она плохо разбирается в моде.

«Ты что, не слышала, снимай!» — прикрикнул на нее Драко.

Значит вот в чем тогда было дело.

— Они так тебе пойдут! Я в каталоге видела, они подчеркивают тонкие щиколотки, как у тебя. И росту прибавят. — Не унималась Лиза.

— Жаль что я их не надену. — Отрезала Джинни.

— Но почему?! — раздался дружный вой.

— Вы не слышали? Пятьдесят галлеонов. Я в жизни не расплачусь, если с этими туфлями что-то случится.

Она попыталась завернуть коробку обратно в бумагу, но выходило плохо. Падма схватила её за запястье.

— Уи… В смысле, Джинни. Может, ты не знаешь, но у людей есть такая концепция как подарок. И если парень что-то дарит своей девушке, это значит что она ему за это ничего не должна.

Джинни поджала губы.

— У людей может быть, но мы говорим о Поттере.

На нее посмотрели как на идиотку.

— Это же Вероника Эс. — Томно выдохнула Лиза. — От такого не отказываются. Ну не хочешь как хочешь, может, мне отдашь?

Джинни колебалась. Она открыла крышку и вновь заглянула во внутрь. Синяя замша с искрой. Тонкий каблук. Изящный носок. Джинни скинула правую балетку и примерила лодочку. Идеально. Гарри запомнил размер? Или ему подсказала Гермиона? Впрочем, это было не важно.

— Нет. — Выдохнула она. — Это слишком. Мне есть в чем пойти.

Она сняла туфельку и упаковала её обратно. Девушки не расходились.

— Шоу окончено. — Распорядилась Джинни, чем вызвала общий стон. И всё-таки, ей очень хотелось знать, что Поттер захочет за эти туфли?


	14. За шаг до

В ванную постучались. Куда настойчивее, чем первые пять раз.

— Ну Джинни, у меня косметичка в ванне. И расческа. Открой дверь.

— Да, ты там два часа торчишь, лучше уже не станет.

Джинни вздохнула. От внешнего мира её отделяла чудесная дубовая дверь дюйма в два толщиной, куда крепче и массивней, чем входная. Созданная, чтобы сдерживать осаду толпы варваров, не иначе. Однако против девочек-подростков она оказалась бессильна.

Похоже, придется выходить. Джинни ещё раз оглядела себя в зеркало. Больше всего её костюм напоминал военную форму — если не считать шорт, таких коротких, что они едва-едва выглядывали из-под темно-синего приталенного кителя. Карманы и манжеты его были отделаны красным и белым, а под самое горло Джинни застегнула сине-серебряную брошь.

В дверь опять постучали.

— Я считаю до трех и беру палочку!

Джинни сдалась и вышла.

— О! — Синхронно выдали Лиззи и Мэнди. — Тебе так идет! 

Джинни фыркнула и ушла с прохода, пока они не опомнились. Разумеется, ей шло. Она душу из Гермионы вытрясла чтобы найти что-то экономное, но крутое. Правда, Джинни все равно пришлось ушивать китель.

— Кто успел, тот и съел! — крикнула Лиззи, и дверь в ванную с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Стой, нет! Я первая! — Мэнди забарабанила в дверь, но было уже поздно.

— Почему бы тебе не сходить к Падме? — предложила Джинни. — Вдруг она уже привела себя в порядок и освободила ванну для старост?

— Точно. — Мэнди вылетела из комнаты, оставив ее в одиночестве.

Посмеявшись, Джинни потянулась за балетками и вдруг остановилась. Коробка с лодочками от Вероники Сойер всё ещё стояла на её кровати. Джинни вздохнула. Ну большой беды не будет, если она их примерит.

Надев туфли, она открыла платяной шкаф и отошла на пару шагов, любуясь своим отражением. Выглядело потрясающе. У Джинни в жизни не было таких длинных ног. Она колебалась.

Принимать такой дорогой подарок чревато. Но они идеально подходили к костюму, сидели на ноге и вообще были самим совершенством. К тому же, ну что может случится? Не потеряет же она их в конце концов.

Джинни не удержалась от смешка. Решено, так она и пойдет.

Она заспешила вниз. Вечеринка как раз начиналась, так что у Джинни были все шансы появиться там в первых рядах. Однако, в общей гостинной она затормозила. Здесь было непривычно пусто, только в самом дальнем углу кто-то скрытый за стопками книг царапал пером. Кто-то. Смешно. Светлой макушки не было видно за горой фолиантов, но Джинни готова была биться об заклад, что это Луна.

Отличный шанс извиниться. И пойти на вечеринку вместе. Или не извиняться, если Луна не сердится. Последнее было бы и вовсе прекрасно. В конце концов, Джинни не было стыдно. Ей было неловко, словно Луна застала её с парнем в туалетной кабинке, но в конце концов, она не чувствовала, что сделала что-то не так.

Джинни подошла ближе и откашлялась. Никакой реакции.

— Луна, — мягко позвала она.

Луна без особой охоты выглянула из-за горы учебников. Стало неуютно. Теперь Джинни чувствовала, что краснеет. Она сцепила руки на груди и постаралась изобразить спокойствие.

— Твои мозгошмыги сегодня особенно активны. — Меланхолично заметила Луна. — Я бы сказала, что у них настал сезон размножения. К сожалению, их брачные танцы неотличимы от предсмертных конвульсий, так что это может быть либо одно либо другое. Но не стоит надеяться на лучшее, не так ли?

Джинни проигнорировала замечание.

— Ты идешь на вечеринку сегодня? — неловко спросила она. Но прежде, чем Луна успела открыть рот, добавила: — Давай только без мозгошмыгов, скажи по-человечески.

Луна нахмурилась.

— По-человечески, значит? Не иду. — Холодно сообщила она и исчезла за учебниками.

— Почему? — Джинни даже расстроилась. — Если из-за нашей ссоры, то это не страшно. Вечеринка большая, уверена, мы и не пересечемся, если не захотим.

Больше Луна выглядывать не стала.

— Вечеринки имеют смысл, когда идешь на них с друзьями, а если на вечеринке нет твоих друзей, то какое тогда веселье?

Джинни словно ударили наотмашь. Вдох застрял в горле, кровь вскипела от злости, а перед глазами заплясали искры.

— Прекрасно! Ну и сиди тут в одиночестве.

Джинни и сама не заметила как выскочила в коридор. Очнулась она на полпути к Выручай-комнате. Щеки все ещё горели. Прежде, чем идти дальше, следовало привести себя в порядок, потому она потянулась в карман, за зеркальцем.

— Да что со мной творится? — выдохнула она, разглядывая своё отражение. Раньше она не позволяла себе так легко раздражаться, тем более на Луну. С другой стороны и Луна до того никогда не была так однозначна. Джинни тряхнула головой. Нет, это всё она оставит на потом. Ничто не должно помешать ей насладиться вечеринкой! 

По пути в Выручай-комнату ей то и дело попадались ребята. Кто-то махал ей, кто-то приглашал с собой, но вошла туда она в полном одиночестве. Комната встретила её полумраком длинного коридора, драпированного подсвеченной органзой. В конце, между следующей дверью и Джинни, стояла Ромильда Вейн, а перед ней столик.

Джинни вдохнула поглубже и прошла вперед.

На столике оказались стопки, наполненные зеленой жидкостью.

— Твоя первая вечеринка? — оскалилась Ромильда. На ней было ярко-красное платье, будто подраное кошкой, его глубокое декольте демонстрировало всё, включая черно-красный лифчик. В ушах у Роми были цыганские серьги, а черные кудри блестели, словно вощеные. Хотя почему словно? Можно было бы поспорить, что она потратила не одну банку геля для волос. — Прошу, угощайся! 

Джинни подхватила одну из стопок и принюхалась. Пахло полынью и травяным сиропом от кашля.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — она постаралась остаться невозмутимой, отставляя стопку. — Я, пожалуй, воздержусь.

Ромильда расхохоталась. По мнению Джинни, весьма фальшиво.

— Разве я сказала, что ты можешь отказаться? — она оперлась на столик, от чего он жалобно звякнул, и перегнулась через него к Джинни. Если Ромильда и пыталась выглядеть дружелюбной, то получалось у нее плохо. — Это входной билет. Ты не заплатила за вечеринку ни кната, так что вперед. Полон шот — от ворот поворот.

— Приказ Гарри, — догадалась Джинни. Ну разумеется, кому ещё могло прийти в голову напаивать всех и каждого? Ромильда только плечами пожала.

Джинни поднесла к губам злополучную стопку и опрокинула ее в рот. Язык онемел мгновенно, а в нос ударил запах полыни, усиленный десятикратно. На секунду она зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза поняла, что на дне стопки всё ещё плещется зеленая дрянь. Её Джинни допила уже не опасаясь, всё равно язык больше не ощущал вкуса.

— Молодчина! — обрадовалась Ромильда. Даже изобразила аплодисменты, такие же фальшивые, как и смех до этого. — Ты такая естественная, прям как моя мама. Можешь пройти.

Джинни поставила перевернутую стопку и хотела уже последовать приглашению, как Ромильда снова спросила:

— Так это твоя первая вечеринка?

— Да, а что? — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Есть правила безопасности для новичков. Не будешь соблюдать — все твои проблемы, исключительно твои, и ты сама в них виновата.

— И что за правила? — Джинни сложила руки на груди. Не то чтобы она собиралась слушать советы Ромильды Вэйн, но пусть лучше та выскажется и успокоится.

— Первое. — Ромильда подняла указательный палец вверх. — Это должна быть твоя предпоследняя стопка на сегодня. Выпей ещё одну перед уходом, чтобы взбодрится и всё. В остальном в твоем распоряжении пиво и вино. Второе. Не блюй на диванчики. Они раритетные, а ты — нет. Третье. Не подходи к столику с безалкогольным. Мерлин знает что там внутри. Трезвой ты оттуда точно не уйдешь, и никто тебе не скажет что именно ты в себя вливаешь.

Джинни удивленно моргнула. Она не ослышалась? В безалкогольные напитки здесь что-то подливают? Очередная шутка Гарри Поттера, не иначе. С идеей не напиваться можно было попрощаться, даже в теории.

— И кто это придумал? — спросила она.

— Точно не я. — Оскалилась Роми. — А теперь дуй на вечеринку, нечего проход загораживать.

Стоило Джинни войти, на нее обрушился цунами музыки, запахов и голосов. Свет мерцал в так ритму.

Музыка надрывалась:

Teenage suicide. Don’t do it.   
Teenage suicide. Don’t do it. 

Казалось, даже пол сотрясался от незамысловатой мелодии. Похоже, про начало вечеринки она погорячилась. Или все решили прийти ещё раньше? Но Гарри нигде видно не было.

— Эй, Уизли! — окликнули её. — Отлично выглядишь!

Джинни оглянулась и помахала рукой. Там стояли, кажется, шестикурсники Хафлпаффа.

— Джинни! А ты почему одна? — крикнул кто-то с другой стороны. Она оглянулась и увидела Терри и Тони.

— Подружек дома забыла, — отшутилась Джинни.

— Так иди к нам, — предложил Терри.

Но прежде, чем Джинни дошла до них, её окликнули ещё десяток раз.

— Потрясно выглядишь, Уизли.

— Откуда такие ножки?

— Эй Джинни, подойди сюда. Хочу тебя с кем-то познакомить.

Проходящий мимо парень сунул ей в руку липкий стакан.

— Попробуй! Пиво просто улет!

А по запаху и не скажешь. Джинни благодарно улыбнулась, но парень уже убежал. Так что она без зазрений совести вылила содержимое стакана в ближайший фикус.

— Джинни! Сюда!

Ей махала Гермиона, сидящая на диванчике между Забини и Маклаггеном. На ней было короткое желтое платье, с таким количеством нижних юбок, что казалось, она надела перевернутый одуванчик. Джинни задумалась. Она махнула Терри и Тони, показывая куда уходит, и побежала к Гермионе.

— Привет. Отлично выглядишь, — заметил Блейз.

— Ты просто шикарна сегодня. Очень горяча. — Подхватил Кормак. — Всегда ходи так. Прятать эти ножки просто преступление.

Кажется, он уже был пьян. По крайней мере, махал руками он словно мельница, а его глаза странно блестели. Да и Гермиона старательно жалась к Забини.

— Спасибо, но я боюсь замёрзнуть насмерть. Или что Снейп меня убьет, увидев в этом. — Улыбнулась Джинни. Гермиона хихикнула, Блейз усмехнулся, а вот Кормак, похоже, не понял шутки. Он хмурился, пытаясь переварить услышанное, но получалось плохо. Джинни вздохнула. — В любом случае, мне не жить. Так что, место уступите, или мне постоять?

Ребята сдвинулись. Освобождая место как раз между Гермионой и Кормаком. Ну конечно, разве могло быть иначе? Мысленно выругавшись, Джинни уселась. И тут же получила дымящуюся чашку в руки. Из чашки на манер ложки торчала палочка корицы.

— Чтобы не замерзнуть, — проворковала Гермиона.

Джинни сделала маленький глоток. Пряное тепло мгновенно разлилось по её телу, расслабляя и успокаивая. Мерлин великий, как же ей этого не хватало.

Вечер обещал стать великолепным.


	15. Урок испанского

На дне кружки бултыхались остатки едва теплого вина, Кормак без всякого смущения обнимал Джинни за плечи. Она попыталась отодвинуться, но получилось плохо.

— Да, кстати об этом, — хватка у Кормака была медвежья, язык заплетался, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Ты знала, что ты единственная девушка в этой комнате, грудь которой я не видел?

Джинни в этом сомневалась. Сильно.

— Какое досадное упущение. — Пробормотала она, выворачиваясь из его объятий. Где-то позади должна была быть Гермиона. Она точно сможет отвлечь Кормака от груди Джинни. Нужно было только пихнуть её посильнее.

— Ты тоже так думаешь? — обрадовался Кормак. — Знаешь, я не ожидал. В смысле, мне казалось, ты такая сука. Ну знаешь, синий чулок. Ну так когда?

— Я пришлю тебе фотки совой. — Улыбнулась она. — Как только Мерлин вернется.

Похоже, это была слишком сложная мысль для пьяного мозга. Кормак попытался обрадоваться, но остановился и задумался.

— А это когда, значит?.. — тупо спросил он.

Джинни оглянулась. Гермионы на диванчике не было, как и Забини. Они уходили держась за руки.

— Это значит — иди протрезвей. — Огрызнулась Джинни. Не дав ему опомниться, она вскочила с диванчика и метнулась к Гермионе. А догнав, дернула ту за руку. — Стой! Куда вы?

Гермиона повернулась и оглядела её с ног до головы, словно пытаясь понять, совсем Джинни идиотка или притворяется.

— Внезапный урок испанского языка. Хочу себе третий язык, а Блейз отличный преподаватель. — Не моргнув глазом соврала Гермиона.

— Он же итальянец!

— О? Правда? Значит урок затянется.

Гермиона попыталась уйти, но Джинни вновь схватила её за локоть.

— Не, не, не, ты меня с Маклаггеном наедине не оставишь. Не смей.

— Пара минут, милый. — Гермиона подарила влажный поцелуй Забини и отцепилась от него. — Поболтаем?

Они отошли на десяток шагов, когда Гермиона начала.

— Что не так? Кормак милый парень, чем он тебе не угодил?

— Тем что он пьяный придурок? —отрезала Джинни. — Не бросай меня с ним.

— О, да брось ты. Вечеринка только началась, никто ещё не успел напиться.

— Гермиона! — вдруг взревел какой-то слизеринец, бухнулся перед ней на колени и обнял её ногу. — Ты такая красивая. Будь моей шлюхой.

Гермиона и бровью не повела. Она мило улыбнулась и менторским тоном произнесла:

— Многие знают, что существует язык веера, с помощью которого девушка может показать парню свою лояльность или её отсутствие. Но некоторым так же известно ещё более тонкое искусство — язык башмачка. Хочешь покажу.

Слизеринец тем временем продолжал пускать пузыри на коленку Гермионы. Джинни с интересом кивнула. Гермиона сняла балетку со свободной ноги и с размаху стукнула ей парня.

— А ну пошел вон, пьяный придурок! Чтоб я тебя больше здесь не видела.

Слизеринец в ужасе шарахнулся и красиво шмякнулся на зад. В его быстро трезвеющих глазах отражался весь ужас бытия.

— И если я узнаю, — продолжала наступать Гермиона, — что ты пристал ещё хоть к одной девушке в таком виде, пить ты сможешь только воду и только через трубочку. Понял?

Парень кивнул.

— Пшол. — Отрезала Гермиона и обулась обратно. Слизеринец исчез, а Гермиона как ни в чем не бывало повернулась к Джинни. — Так о чем мы говорили?

Джинни сложила руки на груди и ехидно заметила:

— О том, что ещё слишком рано, и никто не успел напиться.

— О. Ну ты же большая девочка и справишься, если что. Благословляю. Иди и оттянись. — Гермиона развернула её к залу и толкнула в спину. — Чао!

Когда Джинни оглянулась, та уже растворилась в толпе.

Вдруг музыка оборвалась, а вместе с ней и все разговоры. Послышались первые аплодисменты, захватывающие всё больше и больше пространства. Народ начал подтягиваться к одному из столиков. Кто-то снял с него чашу с пуншем.  
Кто-то выкрикнул:

— Речь!

И его крик подхватили. Вскоре по всему залу разносилось дружное:

— Речь! Речь! Речь!

На столик вскочил Гарри и поднял над головой бокал с красным вином.

— Привет, друзья!

Зал разразился аплодисментами, но вскоре затих. Убедившись, что все смотрят только на него, Гарри продолжил.

— Напоминаю, что здесь сегодня официально проходит день открытых дверей в дискуссионном клубе, председателем которого я являюсь. И любой желающий может подискутировать. Для этого у нас существуют кабинки на втором этаже, с удобными диванчиками, звукоизоляцией и страпоном в тумбочке для особо упрямых.

По залу разнесся смех. Гарри же расхаживал между стаканами словно танцевал, не задевая ни одного даже краем мантии.

— Ну и высокомерный болван. — Прошептала Джинни. Ей вдруг вспомнилось, как Том сегодня взобрался к ней по парапету. «Лестницы для слабаков, не так ли?» На душе потеплело от воспоминаний. Было в этом поступке что-то позерское, ничуть не меньше, чем у Гарри. В конечном счете, все мальчишки одинаковые. Вот только… Том сделал это для нее одной, и не было в Хогвартсе девушки, ради которой он повторил бы этот трюк. И не было парня, который сделал бы то же самое для Джинни.

Джинни поймала себя на том, что улыбается.

— Так же напоминаю, что для средств защит от нежелательных последствий дискуссии вам следует обращаться к Гермионе Грейнджер.

Раздались аплодисменты, но куда более жидкие, чем раньше. Когда зал затих, Гарри продолжил.

— А теперь поговорим о вещах посерьезней. — Он и правда приглушил улыбку и сделался важным, как профессор за кафедрой. — Сегодня я уже успел наслушаться, что праздную свою победу. Многие из вас поздравляли меня, и я вам за это безумно благодарен. Но хочу сказать, что вы безмерно ошибаетесь. Не Я праздную победу! Её празднует весь Гриффиндор, весь Хогвартс. Это наша общая победа! — он поднял бокал над головой. — Я пью за вас! Виват!

И он осушил бокал в один глоток. Все в едином порыве повторили его жест, и даже Джинни поддалась. Несмотря на то, что пить ей было нечего.

— Эй, Уизли, — кто-то положил тяжелую ладонь ей на плечо. — Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня. И почти не воняешь нищетой. Неужели помылась? Вот радость-то.

Джинни обернулась. Драко. Ну конечно же это был Драко. В правой руке он держал початую бутылку с зеленой этикеткой, и что-то подсказывало Джинни, что пил он прямо из горла.

— Мы же вроде друзья теперь. Разве друзья оскорбляют друг друга? — улыбнулась Джинни.

— Сначала выпьем, а потом будем дружить.

Драко протянул бутылку. Краем уха Джинни всё ещё слышала, как Гарри распинается, расхваливая товарищей по команде, но уже не вслушивалась. Она взяла бутылку и сделала хороший глоток.

— Кстати, как пофлиртовала с Реддлом на матче? Успешно? — невинно спросил Драко.

Выпивка пошла не в то горло, Джинни убрала бутылку и закашлялась. Из носа потекло и Джинни поспешила стереть это не разбираясь, что это было.

— Да, слабовата ты, ещё учиться и учиться.

— Я с ним не флиртовала, мы просто разговаривали. — Не поднимая головы, вдруг из носа снова потечет, заметила Джинни.

— Ну да, ну да, то-то он взлетел к тебе на крыльях любви. Вот Маклагген бежал от тебя поджав хвост и поскуливая. А Реддл был на удивление доволен беседой.

Джинни наконец нашла в себе силы заглянуть Малфою в глаза.

— Да плевать, Гарри не станет ревновать к таким пустякам. У него слишком большое эго, чтобы замечать соперников.

— Поверь, для Реддла он сделает исключение. Лучше бы ты Маклаггена привечала. От него хоть польза есть. — Драко приблизился к ней настолько, что Джинни ощущала его выхлоп.

— Если ты надеешься, что теперь я стану подделывать для тебе записки, за спиной Гарри, не на ту напал. — Четко проговорила Джинни. — Иди и расскажи всё, если хочешь. Я отвечу ему то же что и тебе. Реддл мог заниматься чем хочет, лично я смотрела матч.

Драко заметно скис и выхватил у нее бутылку.

— Не умеешь — не берись. И вообще, ничего мне от тебя не надо. Это был просто дружеский совет.

Драко нырнул в толпу, а Джинни облегченно оперлась о стену. Хватит ей и одного Поттера.

Тем временем шквал аплодисментов намекнул, что Гарри с речью покончил. Джинни взглянула на импровизированную сцену, где Гарри раздавал последние поклоны. А заметив её взгляд, быстро спрыгнул и направился прямо к ней.

— Отличные туфли! — подмигнул, подойдя ближе. Кажется, он пребывал в наилучшем настроении. — Где взяла?

— Парень подарил, — Джинни изобразила улыбку. Ей вдруг стало так всё равно на вечеринку, на Гарри - на всё. — Кажется, я ему нравлюсь.

Гарри сверкнул глазами.

— Определенно, нравишься. А где Гермиона? Я просил её присмотреть за тобой.

Джинни только плечами пожала и уткнулась в пустую кружку.

— Сказала, что пошла получить пару уроков испанского от Забини.

— Он же итальянец? — заметил Гарри, на его лице появилась гаденькая ухмылка.

— Я сказала то же самое, — буркнула она.

— Ладно, если она так хочет пропустить всё самое интересное ради Забини, её право. Идем?

Он ловко подхватил Джинни под локоть.

— Куда? — Удивилась она.

— Как это куда? В комнату для дискуссий, угощу тебя лучшим вином. Не пить же ту бурду, которую разливают здесь.

И они зашагали сквозь шумную толпу танцующих, пьющих и тискающих друг друга подростков, словно раскаленный нож сквозь масло. Люди, как бы пьяны они не были, просто расступались перед Гарри. А Джинни шла с ним рядом, шаг в шаг и ловила на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Это ли не счастье? Ведь Джинни хотела именно этого. А Тома Реддла она выкинет из головы.


	16. Don't do it

Комната была маленькая, но уютная. Сюда вполне вмешались стеклянный шкаф с алкоголем, низкий столик, диванчик и пара кресел. В комнате царил полумрак, а шумная музыка осталась где-то за дверью.

Гарри все так же вел Джинни за руку. Он проводил ее к дивану и усадил среди мягких подушек. Джинни сбросила надоевшие туфли и поджала ноги под себя. Сразу стало легче, оказалось, что ноги все это время ужасно ныли, а в висках стучало от музыки. Ещё бы окунуться в теплую ванну, было бы совсем хорошо.

— Сейчас, хочу угостить тебя отличным вином. Ты точно такого не пробовала, — Гарри, наконец, выпустил ее руку, встал и подошёл к бару. Стеклянная дверца отъехала. Джинни видела, как Гарри взял пару бокалов, потом потянулся к какой-то бутылке, но осекся. — Нет, сделаем по другому. Давай ты закроешь глаза и попробуешь оценить только вкус?

— Хорошо, — Джинни послушно закрыла глаза и приготовилась. Глуховатым «помп» хлопнула пробка, намекая, что бутылка открыта. Послышалось журчание вина, льющегося в бокал. Затем наступила тишина. Место рядом с Джинни прогнулась под тяжестью человеческого веса. Она улыбнулась, приготовившись, но ее губ не коснулся холодный хрусталь. Вместо этого, Гарри поцеловал ее, вливая вино через поцелуй.

Вино было сладким, терпким и густым. И, кажется, они упустили несколько капель, которые теперь стекали по шее Джинни.

Когда последний глоток был допит, они все ещё целовались. Джинни держалась за его плечи, будто бы боялась упасть. И, хотя она все ещё сидела на диване, ноги ее оказались на коленях Гарри, а китель расстегнут.

Джинни мягко отстранилась.Они все ещё были слишком близко друг к другу, и Джинни ощущала, как колышется воздух от его дыхания.

— Дай угадаю? Красное? Очень вкусно. И мило. Но, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.

Она скинула ноги на пол и начала застёгивается.

— Мило? Вот как, необычное определение. Надеюсь, это не из-за глупого спора с Гермионой? — он планомерно расстёгивал каждую пуговицу, только что застегнутую Джинни, а когда закончил, скользнул рукой сразу и под пиджак и под топ. — Не волнуйся, я не скажу ей, что последний бастион пал именно сегодня. И достану все необходимое.

Ну конечно, на что Джинни насчитывала, идя в кабинку с Гарри Поттером? Уж точно не на партию в шахматы. Да и признаться, она получила удовольствие и от вина, и от поцелуя. Однако, все происходило слишком быстро.

Она отдвинулась на край дивана, не позволив Гарри себя поцеловать. Джинни всегда считала, что сделает это с парнем, который позовет ее замуж. Гарри определенно не был таким парнем и никогда не станет. Но расставаться с детскими мечтами было больно. И неужели она так быстро их предаст, обменяв на мимолётное развлечение? Она выдохнула. Пора прекращать рефлексировать и начинать жить.

— Это не из-за Гермионы, — в подтверждении, Джинни наклонилась и поцеловала Гарри. — Просто я так хочу.

Гарри не успел ответить, в дверь без стука ворвалась Дафна Грингасс.

— Гарри, там… — она застыла, встретившись с ним взглядом. И не удивительно, Джинни тоже захотелось спрятаться под диван, лишь бы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Что? — холодно спросил Гарри. — Формулируй коротко и четко и не трать мое время на слова.

— Крэбб напился и попытался повеситься в туалете, но веревка не выдержала, и он устроил там погром, не хуже тролля. Восстановить не получается, щебень такой мелкий, что репаро не работает.

Гарри застонал. Он снял очки и помассировал веки.

— И почему всегда я? — но тут же взял себя в руки. — Выйди. Я буду через минуту.

Дафна исчезла, как будто ее тут и не было. Джинни только услышала, как хлопнула дверь.

— Они без меня и минуты прожить не могут. Иногда я думаю, что если исчезну, жизнь в Хогвартсе замрёт. Или превратится в бесконечный хаос. Потому что в этой ебучей школе никто ни на что не способен, кроме меня.

Гарри схватил пустой бокал и с размаху запустил его в стену. Джинни молчала, она не была уверена, что Гарри говорит с ней, а не с самим собой.

— Сделаем так, птенчик, — уже спокойней продолжил он. — Не жди меня, иди веселись, а я сам тебя найду, когда закончу.

В горле у нее пересохло, так что Джинни только кивнула.

Гарри коротко поцеловал ее и вышел.

А Джинни с неохотой стала обуваться. Новые туфли вдруг показались ей ужасно тесными, как будто не она в начале вечера с легкостью в них скользнула.

Когда она вышла, Дафна все ещё стояла у двери. На губах у нее играла гаденькая улыбка.

— Ну как проходит вечер? Не слишком одиноко? 

Джинни замерла. Могла ли Дафна подстроить бардак и нарочно выцепить Гарри? Да запросто.

— Твоих рук дело? Мелкая месть не поможет тебе, — заметила Джинни. — Делай что хочешь, но с Гарри ты нас не поссоришь.

— О, ну раз ты разрешила, — ехидно хихикнула Дафна и дернула Джинни за воротник. — Попробуй ещё раз. Ты пропустила пуговку.

Джинни посмотрела вниз, и правда китель был застегнут как попало. И как она умудрилась? А Дафна ушла, гаденько посмеиваясь.

Приведя себя в порядок, теперь наверняка, Джинни влилась в толпу. Музыка теперь стала громче и резче, огни мерцали, заставляя глаза болеть, а народу как будто прибавилось. Джинни с трудом протискивалась между танцующими. Кто-то пихнул её и пролил на китель липкую дрянь.

— Внимательней! — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Простите… ик, — парень покраснел до кончиков ушей и потянулся за палочкой, — я сейчас все исправлю.

— Обойдусь.

Джинни поспешила уйти, чтобы он спьяну не наколдовал Мерлин знает чего.

— Уизли! Хочешь сыграть с нами?

Оглянувшись, она поняла, это Тео. Он стоял в дальнем углу у ширмы и яростно махал руками. Джинни направилась к нему, скорее из любопытства.

— С кем и во что? — подойдя, уточнила она.

— Партия в покер. — Тео откинул занавес, показав карточный столик. Ребят, сидящих за ним Джинни не знала по именам. Поймала только взгляд Джастина из Хаффлпаффа. Вероятно, остальные тоже были оттуда.

Джинни скользнула за ширму. Партия в покер! Отлично!

— Ты привел девчонку? — скривился Джастин. — И это твой игрок? Её размажет после первой рюмки.

— Вы о чем? Какой рюмки? — уточнила Джинни.

— Слушай правила, Уизли — проигрываешь один раз, пьешь одну стопку. — Джастин и вправду выставил на стол стопку с чем-то прозрачным, впрочем, на три четверти пустую.

— Проигрываешь два раза подряд — пьешь две.

К первой стопке присоединилась вторая, наполненная уже наполовину.

— Ага, три стопки на третий раз и так до конца бутылки? — догадалась Джинни.

— Не совсем. — Джастин выставил третью, полную, стопку. И четвертую. И тут Джинни поняла. В четвертой стопке плавал белый червяк. — Проигравший четыре раза подряд проигрывает полностью. И должен употребить весь ряд.

Широко улыбнувшись, Джастин обвел руками стопки.

Джинни прикусила щеку. Она помнила, что Вейн предостерегала её, но в конце концов, если она не проиграет, то и пить не придется. Джинни широко улыбнулась.

— Играем.

***

Джинни отдернула занавеску и, пошатываясь, вышла из комнатки. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, ноги пытались заплестись в косичку, а самое противное, Джинни страшно мутило.

— Спасибо, Уизли. Отличная игра была. — Джастин вышел следом. — Не думал, что ты меня сделаешь, после того как выпила три стопки подряд.

Вокруг было душно, жарко и накурено. Цветные огни сливались перед глазами в сплошное месиво. И даже музыка уже не бодрила.

— Видеть, как ты зажовываешь червяком — истинное удовольствие. Ради него я готова была даже поддаться. — Слабо улыбнулась Джинни.

— Вообще-то это не червяк, — из-за шторы появился Тео, — формально это личинка…

Он не закончил. Позеленев, он ринулся к ближайшему туалету. Остальные игроки покинули столик уже давно, мало кто продержался больше трех кругов.

— Черт. Он меня опередил, значит придется искать другой туалет. — Пожаловалась Джинни.

— Хэй, считай это комплиментом. — Заметил Джастин. — Ты держалась лучше многих. Пойду, прилягу, пожалуй. — и тут же снова ушел за ширму.

Джинни хихикнула и отправилась искать туалет, в котором бы не блевал сейчас Тео.

Идти было трудно, казалось, что пол под ногами качается, а огни вокруг нарочно бьют по глазам, чтобы никто ничего не видел. Однако, Джинни добралась до заветной кабинки, открыла дверь и обомлела.

Бледный затылок Малфоя и его же зеленую мантию Джинни бы узнала в любое время дня и ночи. А вот девчонку, которую Малфой самозабвенно трахал, она узнала не сразу. Или просто не могла поверить. Грудь такая большая, что не помещается в руку Малфоя, но куда меньше живота. Бледная кожа, розово-черные гольфы и розовые пряди в волосах. Плакса Миртл.

Джинни резко закрыла дверь.

— Ну нахуй, — прошептала она и достала палочку, — intus patefiat.

Запирающий знак вспыхнул и погас. Нет, Джинни и раньше видела, как люди сексом занимаются, но это было как-то чересчур.

Новый приступ тошноты подступил к горлу. Джинни подумала, что свежий воздух её спасет. Только где его взять? Кажется, в той комнате, куда привел её Гарри было окно. Она поспешила туда, прорываясь сквозь толпу.

Стоило ей скользнуть в комнату, она тут же распахнула окно и высунулась наружу.

Холодный ноябрьский воздух бодрил. Цветные пятна перед глазами замелькали с удвоенной силой, но хотя бы тошнота отступила. Джинни зажмурилась и сделала пару глубоких вдохов. Стало полегче.

Но стоило ей открыть глаза, как голова снова закружилась. Джинни пошатнулась и кто-то бережно придержал ее за талию, заставив вздрогнуть. Она была уверена, что комната пуста. Или кто-то прошел за ней, и Джинни даже не услышала, как хлопнула дверь?

— Осторожней, — шепнул на ухо Гарри, — высота здесь не детская, если вывалишься, никакая магия не спасет. Я же сказал, что найду тебя.

Кто-то. Ну да, можно было догадаться. Он опять говорил этим своим голосом, от которого и без того слабые ноги подкашивались. Только вот сейчас от Гарри разило выпивкой. Не хуже чем от Джинни. Да, похоже, он сделал пару десяток остановок, чтобы выпить со всей школой, прежде чем «найти» её. Или случайно наткнуться?

— Да спасибо. Мне просто нужен был свежий воздух. И пространство.

— Понимаю. В первый раз всегда тяжело, — он приобнял ее и потерся носом о ее висок. — Хочешь присесть?

— Да, пожалуй.

Гарри довел ее до диванчика, не выпуская талию, и сам приземлился следом. Джинни подавила очередной приступ тошноты. Чтобы стало легче дышать, она расстегнула пуговицы на кителе. Гарри же, небрежным жестом приобнял ее за плечи.

— Так как тебе первая в жизни вечеринка?

— Все супер, но всего многовато. Кажется, на сегодня я пас.

Он вкрадчиво рассмеялся.

— Так быстро? Ночь только началась, впереди ещё куча веселья. К тому же, мы не договорили в прошлый раз.

— Да? — огрызнулась Джинни, — А мне казалось, я выразилась предельно четко и разговор окончен.

— Разумеется, нет. Джинни, посмотри на меня.

Она повернулась к Гарри и заглянула ему в глаза. Обычно это вызывало в ней неясный трепет, заставляло забыть обо всем и растечься счастливой лужицей. Но тошнота решила, что она важнее любви.

— Ты такая красивая, — Гарри бережно коснулся ее щеки. Он скользнул пальцами по ее подбородку и губам. Должно быть, в его воображении это было очень эротично, — и умная. И знаешь, мне даже нравится когда ты дерзишь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он потянулся за поцелуем. Тут отступила даже тошнота.

Джинни грубо отпихнула его.

— Спасибо, нет. — Она попыталась встать, но ноги по прежнему плохо держали ее.

— Посмеялись и хватит. — Гарри уставился на нее в полном непонимании, на его губах всё ещё играла улыбка. — Ты не можешь…

Он запнулся, встретившись с Джинни взглядом.

— Что? Отказать тебе? Смотри и учись, — она рывком встала с дивана. Мир вокруг пошатнулся. К горлу подступил очередной приступ тошноты.

А Поттер тем временем взял себя в руки. Он рассмеялся, схватил ее за рукав и потянул. И Джинни упала прямо в его объятья.

— Не глупи, будет весело.

Он снова попытался ее поцеловать, но Джинни вывернулась и вскочила с дивана. В этот раз она отошла на пару шагов, чтобы Поттер не смог до нее дотянуться.

— Знаешь, у меня есть речь на случай, когда от меня хотят больше, чем я готова дать. Вот послушай — спасибо, я отлично провела время, но…

— Оставь это для кружка «Синий чулок», здесь твои трюки не прокатят, — Поттер вскочил с дивана и схватил Джинни выше локтя, — сказала бы спасибо, что я польстился на залежалый товар.

Джинни заглянула ему в глаза и не нашла в них ничего из того, что так восхищало ее раньше. Только злобу и тупое безразличие.

ПЛЮХ!

Джинни сама не поняла, как вырвала руку и с размаху зарядила Поттеру пощечину.

— Да ты ебучей речи недостоин. — Прошептала она и кинулась к двери.

Снаружи по прежнему гремела вечеринка. Снова играла эта песня, из начала вечеринки.

Teenage suicide. Don’t do it. 

Голоса, запахи и жар раскаленного воздуха накатили на Джинни, словно цунами. Ее снова замутило. Но возвращаться в комнату она не собиралась. Вдохнув поглубже, Джинни начала пробиваться к выходу.

Teenage suicide. Don’t do it. 

На полпути ее нагнал Поттер. Схватил за руку и больно дёрнул, так что Джинни чуть на пол не рухнула.

— Куда намылилась, мы ещё не закончили! 

Teenage suicide. Don’t do it. 

Разговоры вокруг затихли, ребята оглядывались на Поттера и Джинни со смесью недоумения и любопытства. И только назойливая песня продолжала повторять:

Teenage suicide. Don’t do it. 

— Руки убрал. — Огрызнулась Джинни. В этот раз приступ тошноты и не думал прекращаться, хуже того, он набирал обороты.

— Ты не смеешь уйти, пока я тебе не позволил. Не смей, слышишь, не смей перебивать меня или уходить от ответа. А на счет этого, — он ткнул себе в щеку, где алел отпечаток ладони, — мы поговорим отдельно.

Teenage suicide. Don’t do it. 

В ушах звенело. Вокруг них с Гарри образовалась мертвая зона.

— Меня тошнит… — Призналась Джинни. Кто бы её ещё слушал. Она нагнулась и сблевала. Прямо на новенькую мантию Поттера.

По толпе прошелся шепот ужаса. Кто-то наконец додумался вырубить музыку, и наступила благословенная тишина. В голове прояснилось.

Джинни выпрямилась. Все вокруг смотрели на нее. И Гарри тоже. Он на удивление был спокоен. Достал палочку и взмахнул ей. На месте рвоты осталось только влажное пятно.

— Я дал тебе всё, о чем можно мечтать, и вот твоя благодарность. Есть что сказать в оправдание? — милостиво спросил он.

— Иди нахрен, мудила. Мы расстаемся.

Джинни развернулась на каблуках и зашагала к выходу.

В толпе начали раздаваться первые шепотки.

— Мерлин, а я думала, что худшее, что может случится, это наблевать на диванчик.

— Ну что, Роми, уже жалеешь, что лизала ей зад?

— Эй, Уизли, — окликнул её Поттер. — Ты ничего не забыла? Кажется, на тебе моя вещь. Не хочешь вернуть?

Джинни взглянула вниз, на туфли от Вероники Сойер. Что же, этого следовало ожидать.  
Одним движением она сняла лодочку с ноги. Развернулась. И запустила в Поттера.

— Подавись! — выкрикнула она.

Поттер ловко отпрыгнул с траектории полета, и туфля приземлилась прямиком в клубнику со сливками. Вверх взлетели красные и белые брызги.

Джинни сняла вторую туфлю.

— А это я реквизирую до лучших времен. Возможно, на трезвую голову мне удастся в тебя попасть.

— Лучших времен? Серьезно? — Гарри холодно рассмеялся. — Твои лучшие времена остались в прошлом. С этого дня ты пожалеешь, что на свет родилась. Каждый день твоей никчемной жизни в Хогвартсе станет адом, я тебе обещаю.

Джинни похолодела и отступила назад. Во рту пересохло. Но она нашла силы выдавить из себя:

— Ты не запугаешь меня. Не так просто.

Она оглянулась. Люди шарахались от нее, как от чумной. Что же, помощи ждать неоткуда. Шагнув к одному из столов, Джинни схватила первую попавшуюся бутылку.

— И это я, пожалуй, тоже прихвачу.

Джинни развернулась к выходу.

— До встречи в понедельник с утра. — донеслось ей в спину. — Надеюсь, ты не сбежишь и не лишишь всего Хогвартса отличной забавы.

Джинни чуть не споткнулась. Хотелось вжать голову в плечи и спрятаться. Но вместо этого расправила плечи, сунула бутылку и туфлю в одну руку, а вторую гордо вскинула, демонстрируя средний палец всем желающим.

В маленьком коридоре, отделанном органзой, она перешла на бег. И через секунду оказалась в темноте и холоде полупустого замка.


	17. Ночь гнева

Джинни шла по Хогвартским коридорам, дрожа от холода. В носу свербило, а во рту стоял кислый привкус рвоты. Хотелось плакать, но Джинни держалась. Бутылка и туфля всё так же были зажаты в её руке. Подумав, она скользнула в туалет. Первым делом она открыла горячий кран и сунула руки под воду. И тут же отдернула, чертыхаясь. Слишком горячо. Пришлось открыть и холодную воду. После Джинни долго и с удовольствием полоскала рот и нос. Напоследок она вскрыла бутылку, оказавшуюся виски, и прополоскала рот ещё и им.

И тут же сплюнула. Ощущение было, словно она настой из щепок пыталась пить.

— Ну и дрянь.

Джинни поежилась. В туалете было ещё холоднее, чем в коридорах. Но возвращаться в общую гостиную и подниматься в спальню не было никакого желания. Во-первых, что ей там делать? Свернуться калачиком и рыдать? Ну уж нет. Джинни Уизли не из таких. А во-вторых, там была Луна. Луна, которую она сегодня так несправедливо обидела. Жгучая вина противным комом застряла в горле. На глаза навернулись слезы, но Джинни тут же взяла себя в руки. Нет, она не может пойти туда, не прямо сейчас. Позже, когда она будет готова извиниться. А до этого лучше там не появляться.

Торчать в туалете всю ночь напролет тоже не имело смысла. Джинни мотнула головой. Ну как она умудрилась настроить против себя всю школу за один день? Всю школу. Завтра к обеду её, вероятно, линчуют. За оскорбление чувств Поттера. Она потянулась за бутылкой, сделала маленький глоток и поперхнулась. Нет, пить это совершенно невозможно.

Остатки виски Джинни вылила в раковину. И вдруг с размаху запустила бутылку в другой конец туалета. В оглушающей ночной тишине её звон прозвучал как взрыв.

— Сука! Дерьмо! Да что со мной не так?! — Джинни закусила ладонь, чтобы заставить себя замолчать. Ещё не хватало, чтобы её поймали учителя. Она прислушалась. Было тихо. Каким-то чудом она не перебудила половину Хогвартса.

Внезапная мысль пронзила ее. Не вся школа её ненавидела. Есть ещё один человек, которого она не успела настроить против себя. «Дело легко поправимое, — подсказал желчный внутренний голос, — стоит припереться к нему среди ночи со своими жалкими проблемами, и он возненавидит тебя, так же, как и все». Но Джинни прогнала дурную мысль.

Если и есть человек, который может её понять, то это Том. Только ему всегда хватало одного взгляда, чтобы ощутить её настроение. И он ни разу не оттолкнул её. И… предупреждал о Поттере. Да, Том был во всем прав. И почему бы не попробовать? Ей больше нечего терять, так хотя бы развлечется. Джинни улыбнулась, ощущая, что улыбка вышла злой и едкой. Определенно, ей сейчас жизненно необходим урок испанского.

Джинни выскочила из туалета с такой скоростью, что забыла там туфлю. Пришлось возвращаться. "Нечего разбрасываться отличным метательным оружием, " - с усмешкой подумала она.

До гостинной Слизерина она добралась как во сне, словно все двери раскрывались перед ней, и не было никаких преград. Пароль подобрался сам собой. Спальни мальчиков направо. И вот Джинни уже стояла у двери с табличкой «седьмой курс». Тяжелый вздох. Джинни медленно раскрыла дверь — та скрипнула несмазанными петлями — и вошла.

В комнате было натоплено. Пологи над всеми пятью кроватями были подняты. Четыре кровати пусты, на пятой лежал Том в домашних штанах и потертой борцовке и читал при голубоватом свете палочки. От этого света на его лицо ложились глубокие черные тени.

Он перевернул страницу, похоже не замечая её присутствия. Джинни почувствовала, как улыбка против воли коснулась её губ. Как же он был красив, и как не хотелось его тревожить. Если бы было можно, Джинни простояла бы так в тишине до рассвета. Но рано или поздно она будет замечена, так что лучше не играть в прятки.

Она оперлась о столбик кровати, протянула руку и коснулась шелкового завитка его волос.

— Приятная ночь, мистер Риддл, не находите?

Мгновение, и Том уже на ногах. Поднял палочку выше, выхватывая лицо Джинни из темноты. Синий свет ударил по глазам, и ей пришлось отвернуться.

— Джин… что ты здесь делаешь? — свет палочки скользнул ниже. — Ещё и босиком. Где твоя обувь?

Джинни молча помахала оставшейся лодочкой и поставила её на прикроватный сундук. Том смотрел на это в недоумении.

Свободной рукой он схватил мантию и накинул Джинни на плечи. Она не стала сопротивляться.

— Вот так лучше, а то ты вся дрожишь. Это Поттер, да? — прошептал он и коснулся её щеки. — Он опять что-то сделал? Скажи мне что, и я убью его.

— Нет, — Джинни уверенно отвела его руку.

— Нет? — кажется, Том был удивлен.

— Нет. Я не хочу сегодня говорить о Гарри Поттере. Мир и так вращается вокруг него. Можно же хоть один раз отвлечься на что-то другое! Забыть, что он существует.

— Хорошо. Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Есть у меня пара идей. Кажется, ты приглашал меня на свидание? Это ещё в силе?

— Конечно, — Том повторил её улыбку. — Вот только гулять босиком по траве в ноябре - не лучшая идея.

— Как хорошо, что я не хочу гулять.

Они стояли в шаге друг от друга, и Джинни сделала этот шаг. Для того, чтобы поцеловать Тома, пришлось встать на цыпочки. Он наклонился и обхватил ее. Палочка безвольно упала на пол.

Они целовались долго и самозабвенно. Так, словно где-то в прошлой жизни они знали и любили друг друга, а теперь пытались наверстать потерянные годы одиночества.

Наконец, Том прервал поцелуй.

— Тогда чем же мы займемся? — лукаво спросил он. В глубоких тенях было трудно разглядеть его лицо, но Джинни ощутила как вдруг дыхание Тома сделалось тяжёлым. Глаза его блестели даже в темноте.

— О, Том, мой милый Том, — Джинни надавила ему на плечи, заставляя сесть на кровать. И он поддался легко, словно воск в пламени свечи. — Я приняла мудрое, взрослое и ответственное решение, — она уселась на него верхом и небрежно приобняла за шею, — хорошенько тебя сегодня оттрахать. Согласен?

— Ещё бы! — выпалил Том.

Джинни успела только ойкнуть, когда он повалил ее на кровать.

***

Гарри в бешенстве метался по комнате.

— Посмотри на это. Нет, ты посмотри! — он шлёпнул Карту Мародеров на стол перед Гермионой. — Эта дрянь пошла к Реддлу!

— Гарри, успокойся. И хватит тыкать мне картой в лицо. Всё я вижу. Ну и что? Погуляет и вернётся.

Гермиона сидела на кушетке, откинувшись назад, и подпиливала ногти.

Драко из другой части комнаты хохотнул. Он занял кресло, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на кофейный столик.

— Так я и знал, не стоило давать этой суке и шанса. Следовало выставить ее с ее тупыми записочками ещё в сентябре.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Ноги со стола убрал. Сколько можно уже?

Малфой с неохотой повиновался.

— Я хочу сказать, какой смысл торчать здесь и ныть по тупой шлюхе, когда за стенкой полно точно таких же? Одной больше, одной меньше. К тому же нехорошо бросать вечеринку на самотек. Там должен быть кто-то главный, кто за всем следит.

Гарри уселся в оставшееся кресло, как всегда развалившись поперек. От Малфоя он просто отмахнулся.

— Вот и займись этим.

Малфой не шелохнулся.

— Ты плохо слышал? На вечеринке тебя заждались. Пошел вон отсюда! — для ускорения Гарри кинул в Малфоя подушкой. И угодил прямо в бледную рожу.

Малфой, отплевываясь и тихо матерясь, вышел из комнаты. А Гарри отвернулся. Повисла тишина.

С тяжелым вздохом с дивана поднялась Гермиона.

— Давай-ка выпьем. Что будешь? — она небрежно потрепала Гарри по голове. — Есть ром, виски, коньяк, о… и самбука.

— Текила есть?

— Для тебя найдется, милый.

Гарри слышал, как она разливает алкоголь по шотам, и повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы принять один из её рук. Гермиона выглядела совершенно невозмутимой и словно распространяла спокойствие вокруг себя.

— Гермиона, — сам от себя не ожидая заговорил Гарри, — выходи за меня замуж.

Гермиона поперхнулась, хотя к своему шоту и не притрагивалась. 

— Что я тебе плохого-то сделала?! — но после вернула привычную улыбку. Слишком сладкую, чтобы быть настоящей. — Прости милый, у меня на тебя не стоит. Да и у тебя тоже. Мы это уже проходили.

Гарри согласно закивал.

— Да. Друзей ебать нельзя.

— Хотя получить на свадьбу тот фарфоровый сервиз на двадцать четыре персоны было бы заманчиво. И твоя мама уже пообещала его мне, если я сумею тебя охамутать.

— Она так и сказала? — Гарри рассмеялся и наконец сел ровно. — И что ты ей ответила?

— Правду. Что не рождена для брака. — Её улыбка потухла и сразу стало понятно, что она говорит всерьез. Шутки остались по ту сторону двери. — В конце концов, с моей родословной, за кого я могу выйти замуж? За очередного богатого извращенца, который всю жизнь впахивал на Косой Аллее, зарабатывая себе состояние, а теперь его потянуло на молоденьких смазливых девочек? Спасибо, обойдусь.

Она выпила залпом и тут же налила себе ещё. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— По этому ты решила разбогатеть сама? — язвительно заметил он. — И будешь в старости совращать молоденьких смазливых мальчиков, которым не повезло родиться в бедной семье?

— Ты разгадал мой коварный план.

— Сделаем так, если до тридцати ни один из нас не женится, ты примешь мое предложение. В конце концов, было бы жестоко с моей стороны лишать тебя сервиза. Главное, помнить первое правило.

Гермиона фыркнула. Она наклонилась вперед и подняла шот.

— Еби кого хочешь…

— …и не мешай другому жить, — закончил Гарри. Они чокнулись и разом выпили.

Стоило шотам стукнуться о стол, в дверь постучались.

— Проваливай, Малфой, — крикнул Гарри. — Ты хотел быть главным, вот и разбирайся как главный.

— Это не Малфой, — раздался из-за двери глубокий женский голос. — Это Роми. Я принесла десерт. Боялась что тебе и кусочка не достанется.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись, подарив друг другу одинаковые ухмылки. И Гарри махнул рукой, давая разрешение впустить Ромильду.

— Я вас оставлю. — Прошептала Гермиона, вставая. Она открыла дверь и впустила Ромильду, прежде, чем выйти. Роми и вправду несла в руках тяжелый поднос, нагруженный чем попало. Кажется, там был торт, клубника в шоколаде и ещё что-то. Девчонки часто делали так для Гарри, будто бы им нужен был повод очутится у него на пороге. Стоит ли говорить, что еда на подносе обычно оставалась нетронутой?

— О, Грейнджер. Закроешь за собой? А то, думаю, Гарри не понравится, если нас побеспокоят.

И Гермиона захлопнула дверь.


	18. Три Тайны Т. М. Реддла

— Если завтра окажется, что мне это приснилось, будет очень неловко, — заметил Том. Прокушенная губа саднила, тело ныло, а в воздухе ощущалась магия. Джинни, до того дремавшая на его плече, открыла глаза и, хитро прищурившись, куснула его в ключицу.

— Ай! — возмутился Том.

— А нечего сомневаться, — Джинни вернула голову на его плечо и завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Не приснилось. Я самая что ни на есть настоящая.

В полумраке комнаты её голос звучал непривычно и чужеродно. Не должно было его появиться в этих стенах. Как, впрочем, и других частей тела Джинни Уизли. Говоря про сон, Том, конечно, лукавил. Ему и в самой дикой фантазии не могло такое привидится. Однако вот она, Джинни. Прижимается к нему всем телом, трется носом о его шею и безотчетно улыбается. Том представил себе, как долго после этого будет находить в кровати рыжие волосы, и тоже улыбнулся, обнимая её крепче.

Джинни дернулась под его рукой. Том убрал ладонь и увидел наливающиеся синевой отметины, подозрительно похожие на отпечаток руки, на ее локте.

— Это Поттер? — он коснулся синяков уже бережнее, только кончиками пальцев.

— Угу. Не важно. — Сонно буркнула Джинни. — Я не взяла аптечку, утром все поправлю.

Внутри у Тома вскипела ярость. Поттер - это очередной выродок, считающий, что может безнаказанно делать, что хочет. А за рукоприкладство его стоило бы четвертовать.

— Подонок заслуживает смерти за это. — Процедил сквозь зубы Том, прежде чем позволил злости уйти.

— Нет, определенно ему этого будет мало. Так что не стоит довольствоваться полумерами, — примиряюще улыбнулась Джинни. И вдруг проговорила: — Жаль, что завтра всё закончится.

— Что? — удивился Том. — С чего что-то должно заканчиваться?

Она замялась.

— Потому что я самая большая дура на свете? Завтра на меня обрушится вся школа с Поттером во главе. И впутывать в это тебя было бы жестоко. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал по моей вине.

Тому вдруг стало смешно. Она заботится о чем? О его добром имени? Хороших отношениях с одноклассниками? Безопасности? О том, чего нет, никогда не было и быть не могло. Её забота и наивность просто очаровательны.

— Ну уж нет, после того, как ты сама пришла ко мне, я никуда тебя не отпущу. Даже не думай отделаться от меня. — Он повернулся и поцеловал её в губы, закрепляя обещание. И Джинни легко ответила на поцелуй. А когда они прервались, Том сел на кровать, хоть ради этого пришлось сбросить руку Джинни. — И чтобы ты не сомневалась во мне, у меня кое-что есть.

Он отодвинул фото матери на прикроватном столике и достал то, что пряталось за ним. Фамильное кольцо Гонтов, с огромным черным камнем в середине. Вообще-то, Тому полагалось носить его постоянно, но слишком много дурных воспоминаний было заперто внутри. Впрочем, сейчас наследие предков ему очень пригодится.

Том хищно улыбнулся.

Наверняка, узнав о сделанном, дядя пообещает его избить до полусмерти. Что ж, пусть попробует. В последний раз он не решился даже кулак занести, хотя Том открылся для удара. Он мотнул головой и вернулся в настоящее.

— Дай руку. — Приказал он.

Джинни приподнялась на локтях, походя оголив грудь. Даже в полумраке Том мог угадать волнение на её лице.

— Том. Не надо. Ты не обязан. — Охрипшим голосом прошептала она.

— Дай руку, говорю. — Потребовал Том. Джинни подчинилась. Рука у нее была тонкая, бледная и усыпанная веснушками, словно кружевом, почти до самых пальцев. Том полюбовался ею, прежде, чем надеть кольцо ей на средний палец.

— А разве?.. — робко начала Джинни.

— Всё правильно, держи так. — Том обнял ее со спины, прижимая к себе, и поднял ее руку так, чтобы она могла видеть. А сам потянулся за палочкой. — Фамильное кольцо Гонтов носится на среднем пальце, чтобы, демонстрируя его, наследник мог также продемонстрировать и отношение к окружающим.

Он коснулся палочкой металла, мысленно повторяя формулу, и кольцо тут же подстроилось под пальчик Джинни. Что она чувствовала, Том не знал, но ощущал жар её щек буквально кожей. Он коротко поцеловал её в ухо, ощущая немыслимую гордость.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, уже предвкушая ответ. Джинни порывисто развернулась и впилась в его губы поцелуем. Начавшая подсыхать ранка на губе треснула, наполняя поцелуй солоно-металлическим привкусом. Том попытался отстраниться, чтобы стереть кровь, но Джинни ему не позволила.

Их прервали скрип половицы и шаги множества ног. Джинни отшатнулась к стене.

— Вечеринка закончилась! — прошептала она в ужасе, прикрываясь одеялом. — Я опоздала.

Том взмахнул палочкой, и полог над его кроватью опустился. А затем и второй, магический полог, не позволяющий звукам проникнуть наружу. И третьим взмахом Том пустил под купол полога синие светящиеся шары. От света Джинни казалась бледнее обычного.

— Можно говорить, нас никто не услышит. — Улыбнулся Том.

— Прекрасно. Только вся моя одежда валяется на полу. Они ее заметят. — Кажется, самообладание возвращалось к Джинни. — К тому же, мне нужно будет выбраться отсюда. Я же не могу поселиться у тебя в кровати.

— А жаль, — хохотнул Том, за что получил недовольный взгляд. — Если они пьяны хотя бы наполовину так же, как была ты, когда пришла, они ничего не заметят.

Скрипнула дверь. В комнату вошли несколько парней, заплетающимся языками пьяно шутили и гоготали. Как Том и думал, они с трудом волочили ноги, запинаясь о каждый угол, но продолжали ржать. Да, в таком состоянии они даже если нос к носу с голой Джинни столкнутся, на утро не вспомнят.

— О да, ты меня успокоил. — Джинни закатила глаза, что только больше развеселило Тома. — Вопрос, как выбираться, всё ещё открыт.

У Тома был план на этот счёт. Не идеальный. Но, похоже, времени на раздумья не было. А пока он заметил кусок кружева, валявшегося на кровати.

— Смотри-ка, — он подцепил кружево пальцами, — твои трусы мы уже спасли! Полдела сделано. Кстати, предложение остаться жить в моей постели всё ещё в силе.

Джинни, отчаянно краснея, выхватила трусы. И откуда взялось столько смущения?

— Очень остроумно. — Хмыкнула она.

Шум разбредающихся по кроватям тел наконец улёгся. И Том выложил свой план.

— Подождем чуть-чуть, пока они уснут, и я вылезу и передам тебе твои вещи. Ты оденешься. Только делать это придется очень тихо, полог безмолвия будет разрушен, как только я выйду. А дальше, если ты обещаешь не кричать и не пугаться, я проведу тебя тайным ходом.

— Чего я должна испугаться? — насторожились она.

— Увидишь. Но для начала обещай.

Джинни кивнула.

— Обещаю, — и тут же глаза ее заблестели, а на губах заиграла лукавая улыбка. — А чем мы займёмся, пока ждём?

У Тома был план и на этот счёт.

***

По комнате уже давно разносился дружных храп, когда Том вылез из своего укрытия и начал быстро натягивать трусы. А где-то там, на поверхности, должно быть, уже светало.

Когда с одеждой было покончено, Том наложил на соседей чары сна. А после начал собирать разбросанные по полу девичьи тряпки и передавать их Джинни.

— Где лифчик? — возмутилась она.

Том осмотрел комнату, ничего похожего. Не считая как попало сваленных ботинок и куч вонючего барахла на сундуках, она была чиста. Впрочем, ей не помешало бы проветривание. Перегар стоял такой, словно вечеринка проходила прямо здесь.

— Нет здесь больше ничего. Возможно, ты забыла его надеть? — вполголоса хмыкнул Том.

— Ха-ха. Не смешно. Я бы заметила.

— В таком случае, надейся, что его не украли пикси. Одевайся.

За пологом послышалась возня. И вскоре Джинни прошептала:

— Я готова.

Том откинул полог кровати, Джинни сидела, поджав ноги, смущенная, словно её застали за поеданием шоколада в три часа ночи. Не слушая вялых возражений, он подхватил её на руки.

Пройдя в ванную, он захлопнул за собой дверь и опустил девушку на холодный кафель. Она поморщилась, и Том моментально вспомнил о забытой на сундуке туфле. Впрочем, сейчас она бы и не помогла, второй всё равно не было. Да, наследили они, как могли. Том пообещал себе разобраться со всем позже.

— Помни, ты обещала не бояться.

— Чего тут можно испугаться? — всё ещё смущенно улыбнулась Джинни.

— Не чего, кого. Меня. Ну-с, приступим.

Том достал дневник и открыл на странице, где со слов дяди зарисовал набросок потайных ходов.

Джинни смотрела на него во все глаза с любопытством и легкой иронией. Разве что бровь не подняла в недоумении. Том отвернулся. Он не хотел случайно поймать её взгляд, когда она услышит. Когда до нее дойдет. Вместо этого, он взглянул на ванну и перешел на парселтанг.

— Откройся. — Прошептал он. Ванна отъехала в сторону, открывая зияющую тьму потайного хода. Том с неохотой повернулся к Джинни.

Её глаза стали идеально круглыми, а рот приоткрылся в беззвучном «О». Но она мотнула головой и пришла в себя.

— Это то, что я думаю? Это змеиный язык? — спросила она и прежде, чем Том успел ответить, добавила: — Научишь меня?

На душе сразу стало легко и свободно. Том хохотнул.

— Я говорил, что ты самая удивительная девушка на свете? — Том шагнул к ней и коротко поцеловал. Всё таки, он не ошибся, в море прогнивших пустышек, он смог найти кого-то настоящего. Достойного внимания.

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Можешь повториться, я не против. — Она обвила его шею руками и ответила на поцелуй. — Но вообще, я говорила серьезно. Научишь?

— Это магический язык. Не знаю, можно ли его выучить. Но можно попробовать. Потом. А сейчас нам надо спешить, если ты не передумала не попадаться на глаза.

Джинни с явной неохотой выпустила его, и они устремились во тьму. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, Том зажег свет на кончике палочки. Джинни больно вцепилась в его локоть, но просить, чтобы она отпустила, он не решился. И, поминутно сверяясь с картой, они пошли вперед.

— Вот теперь мне действительно страшно. — Прошептала Джинни.

— Здесь нечего бояться, это всего лишь старые тоннели. — С усмешкой заметил Том.

— Да? Тогда где паутина? В Хогвартсе сотни пауков, знаешь ли.

Том оглядел коридор. Каким бы запустевшим он ни казался, паутины в нем действительно не было. Впрочем, это-то не удивительно, только Джинни не объяснишь.

— Не обращай внимания, мы скоро придем. — Пообещал он.

И вправду, уже за следующим поворотом был выход, ведущий в «заброшенную кладовку», по словам дяди.

Дверь походила на небольшой тупиковый отросток, чуть глубже, чем места для доспехов. Том потянул за тайный рычаг, и дверь начала медленно открываться. Первым желанием Тома было захлопнуть её обратно, любым способом. В неясном свете свечей блестели сотни стеклянных сосудов. Он узнал эту кладовку. Может, тридцать лет назад она и была необитаема, но сейчас здесь жили ингредиенты Снейпа.

— Так, мы идем другим путем, — прошептал он и попытался схватиться за рычаг. Но рука Джинни его остановила.

— Подожди. Что там? — спросила она.

— Кладовка Снейпа. Пошли. Мы найдем другой путь.

Но Джинни не спешила выходить из тесного закоулка и выпускать Тома.

— Бесстрашный Том Реддл боится Снейпа? — ехидно заметила она. И проскользнула между Томом и стеной, оказавшись в кладовке. — Не волнуйся, вчера приезжали Поттеры, а значит он… немного не в себе. Если не сказать пьян в стельку до понедельника.  
Том не спешил расслабляться. И тут Поттеры? Да, похоже, эта семейка в каждой бочке затычка.

— Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно. — Джинни кивнула, словно речь шла о чем-то очевидном. — В понедельник полюбуешься на его похмелье. Не знаю, что его связывает с Поттерами-старшими, но это случается каждый раз.

Том неуверенно шагнул на свет. Здесь, среди колб, склянок и маринованных червей, он чувствовал себя неуютно, словно на чужой территории. Нет, зельеварение он знал на отлично, как знают мертвые языки, на которых никогда не собираются говорить.

— И что мы здесь забыли? Все равно Снейп заметит, если мы взломаем дверь. Изнутри. — на последнем слове Том сделал ударение.

Джинни хитро сощурилась.

— У меня появилась идея получше. Слышал когда-нибудь про «сухие» зелья?

Том наклонил голову, пытаясь понять не шутит ли она. Нет, определенно, Джинни говорила серьезно.

— Те, что готовятся без воды и огня? Детские игры. Какой от них прок?

— Ну какой-то есть. — Джинни схватила пару флаконов с полок и оглянулась. — Скажем, если смешать это, получится зелье спящий засранец. Хочешь угадать его действие?

Том рассмеялся и оперся о стену.

— Я же говорю, детские игры. Зачем тебе оно?

— Подольем Поттеру? Он обожает, когда ему прислуживают. Принесу ему завтрак в постель, притворюсь, что раскаиваюсь. А в кофе будет подарочек. — Джинни глупо хихикнула и помахала бутыльком. — Что? Он собирается уничтожить мою жизнь. Могу же я немного побыть злобной и мстительной.

Тома разбирал смех, но он сдерживался из последних сил. Святая наивность! Первокурсники и то страшнее мстят. Но Джинни было уже не остановить. Похоже, идея хоть чем-то насолить Поттеру захватила её полностью. Она уже активно смешивала две настойки в одном флаконе.

— Или можно плюнуть ему в кружку. Кажется, так делали в детском саду, самое оно для жестокой мести, — заметил Том.

— Ладно, мистер Язвительность, ваши предложения? — уточнила Джинни.

Том оторвался от стены и огляделся. Да, то, что он искал здесь тоже было. Шкаф с закрытыми полками. Том стукнул по нему палочкой и прошептал формулу открытия. Грубовато, конечно, но главное, что сработало. Легкий щелчок дал понять, что дверцы открыты. Том распахнул их и чуть не присвистнул от удивления. Целая коллекция ядов, на любой цвет и вкус. Должно быть, трудно многоуважаемому профессору, все время приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не пустить в ход этот арсенал.

Пробежавшись пальцами по колбам, Том выбрал насыщенно-голубое зелье. Выхватил его и подошел к Джинни.

— Вот это серьезно. — Он помахал бутыльком перед носом Джинни.

Она сложила руки на груди и выгнула бровь.

— Это убьет его.

— Вот видишь, ты сразу поняла прикол. — Том улыбнулся. Он и сам не знал говорит ли всерьез, однако идея определенно стоила обсуждения.

— Не смешно. Я хочу проучить его, а не убивать. — Видимо, для большего эффекта, она отвернулась и сосредоточилась на своем зелье. — К тому же, это должно быть забавно. А что забавного в убийстве?

Она захлопнула флакон и взболтала его содержимое. Смесь стала ярко-синей.

— Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. — Заметил Том.

Джинни со стуком поставила флакон на стол и развернулась к Тому.

— Прекрати. — Уверенно проговорила она, глядя прямо в глаза. Её рука легла на его. — Не будь мудаком, я же знаю, ты не такой.

Она встала на цыпочки для поцелуя и Тому пришлось поставить флакон, чтобы обнять её. Когда Джинни прервала поцелуй и отступила, Том подумал, что детские шалости - это не так уж и глупо.

— Знаешь, да, наверное, ты права. Пусть будет «спящий засранец». — Он притянул её обратно к себе и вновь поцеловал.

— Нам пора, — прошептала Джинни, неохотно выворачиваясь из его объятий, попутно схватив флакон со стола. И устремилась к потайному выходу, а Том задержался на мгновение у стола. Он бросил короткий взгляд на бардак вокруг и уже занес палочку, чтобы прибраться, как вдруг замер. На столе осталось синее зелье, а не голубое.  
«Она ошиблась» — мелькнуло в голове.

— Джин. — Позвал Том и она тут же оглянулась. На губах её играла легкая улыбка, а глаза светились азартом. И Том прикусил язык. План созрел мгновенно. Лишь бы Джинни не увидела цвет зелья, иначе она все поймет. — Знаешь, давай я спрячу зелье пока. Не хочу чтобы у тебя были неприятности, если нас поймают.

Джинни легко и непринужденно кивнула и отдала флакон. Который Том тут же спрятал карман.

В конце концов, Поттер сам будет виноват, если окажется таким болваном, что выпьет это. Естественный отбор, что поделаешь.


	19. Шалость удалась

Дорога до кухни была долгой и приятной. Джинни в жизни так много не обжималась. На каждом углу Том прижимал её к стене и дарил влажные поцелуи. А если он что-то пропускал, Джинни сама с удовольствием затаскивала его в эти углы.

Так они и шли, смакуя каждое мгновение. Солнце уже встало, а Джинни предвкушала месть. Что может быть лучше, чем заставить Гарри Поттера неделю не слезать с унитаза? Кто-то должен сбить с него спесь. И Джинни рада оказаться этим кем-то. В конце концов, его бы стоило придушить за все, что он сделал. Так что, можно сказать, Джинни поступает милосердно.

Они с Томом вошли в кухню, и их тут же окружили домовики.

— Завтрак на одного, — приказала Джинни. — Не здесь. Что-нибудь, что уместится на подносе. И огромную чашку кофе.

Эльфы послушно закивали и засуетились, выполняя приказ. На одном из столов мгновенно появился и начал заполняться поднос.

Там появились бисквиты, сандвичи, розетка с джемом и чашка кофе, не просто большая, огромная.

— Стоп. — Приказала Джинни, — Достаточно. Этого уже слишком много. Если вы поставите сюда ещё хоть что-то, поднос просто треснет.

— Но мисс, — жалобно заговорил домовик, несший огромное пирожное, украшенное крупной клубникой в карамели. — Неужели вы хотите оставить своего друга голодным?

Глаза домовика наполнились слезами. Но Джинни не дала себя разжалобить и покачала головой.

— Это мы оставим себе. — Том ловко сцапал клубнику и закинул ее в рот.

Джинни фыркнула и подняла руку.

— Зелье. — Потребовала она и Том послушно вложил флакон в её ладонь.

На секунду она остановилась. Джинни знала, что поступает мелочно и по-детски. Но ей так хотелось врезать по наглой роже, чтобы Гарри больше никогда не смел ей приказывать, повышать на нее голос и заставлять ходить босиком по ночному Хогвартсу. Стоило Джинни вспомнить это, как её щёки вспыхнули от гнева, а кулаки сжались. Она резким движением сорвала колпачок и влила зелье в кофе.

Спрятав флакон, она, полная решимости, подхватила поднос. Спина мгновенно заныла. Дотащить все это до спальни Поттера будет отдельным подвигом.

— Вперед! Гарри обожает шутки, он обязательно оценит эту.

Том одобрительно хмыкнул.

***  
Кружка на подносе едва заметно подрагивала. Джинни бы с удовольствием отдала его Тому, но тот куда-то запропастился на выходе из кухни.

— Хэй, — Том неслышно появился за ее спиной и осторожно обнял, — мне кажется или на тебе нет лифчика?

— Не смешно, — фыркнула Джинни. — Где ты был?

Они прошли мимо портрета и свернули за угол. Странно, в первый и последний раз, когда она была в комнате Поттера, он тащил ее туда почти силком. А теперь, разругавшись вдрызг, она идёт по собственной воле. Нет, сейчас было страшно, как в первый раз, но злой азарт заставлял её идти вперед.

— Да так, профессор Локхард научил меня одному маленькому трюку, и я им воспользовался. — Том пытался скрыть гордость в голосе, но выходило откровенно плохо. На его губах играла мягкая улыбка. Джинни видела ее лишь краем глаза, но всё равно ей стало спокойней.

— Разве он может чему-то научить? — удивилась она.

— Ты не поверишь.

Ещё поворот, и вот они у доспеха.

— Готов? — спросила Джинни, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Том придерживал её за талию.

— Всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть, в какой роскоши живут богатенькие папенькины сынки.

— Ты будешь разочарован. — Фыркнула она и скомандовала. — Приори инканто.

На удивление, пароль остался прежним. Доспех дернул забралом, лязгнул, скрипнул и протянул железную перчатку без руки.

— Пожми ее. — Попросила Джинни.

— Что?

— Ему надо пожать руку, а у меня поднос. — Нетерпеливо пояснила Джинни. — И как девчонки справляются? На голову что ли подносы ставят?

— В вашей школе самая бессмысленная система паролей, из всех, что я видел, — заметил Том, но перчатку пожал.

Постамент с доспехом отъехал, прежде чем Джинни успела возразить. Она сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула вовнутрь. Красные стены, красный балдахин, красное всё. Пришлось зажмурится, чтобы не рябило в глазах.

Том присвистнул.

— А своего портрета в полный рост он нигде не повесил? Зря, очень зря. Смотрелось бы в тему. А ты говоришь, Локхард не способен ничему научить. Ну и где же король вечеринки? — он по-хозяйски огляделся в комнате и бессовестно и методично начал заглядывать в каждый шкафчик, будто Поттер мог прятаться там.

Джинни огляделась. Комната была пуста, постель смята, а из плохо закрытого окна задувал сквозняк. На столе, поверх свитков и книг, лежал свежий выпуск Пророка. Где-то невдалеке шумела вода.

— Думаю, он в душе. Что будем делать?

Том, тем временем, распахнул шкаф и бесцеремонно залез в чужие мантии.

— Подождем. Что за скучный тип, никакого разнообразия. — И он захлопнул шкаф. А через секунду улегся на Гаррину постель. — Эй, хочешь посмотреть, какой порнушкой балуется великий Поттер?

— Обойдусь без этого великого знания.

Том полез куда-то под матрас. Джинни поставила поднос и от нечего делать взяла газету.

Заголовок гласил: «Самые красивые пары Хогвартса вчера и сегодня: повторится ли история великой любви?». Ниже шли два фото — вчерашнее, их с Гарри. И старое, на нем мистер и миссис Поттер, ещё в школьной форме, стояли в обнимку и махали камере.

Джинни резко закрыла газету. Голова пошла кругом, пришлось сделать глубокий вдох.

— Это ещё ничего не значит, — прошептала Джинни.

— Что — не значит? Джин? Что-то случилось? — бросив все, Том в два шага оказался около нее и приобнял. — Ты побледнела.

Джинни покачала головой.

— Всё в порядке. Просто не читай газет, это лишнее.  
Том моментально вырвал у нее Пророк и раскрыл его. Улыбка сошла с его лица мгновенно. Джинни даже показалось, он почернел. Сразу стало заметно, что он не спал всю ночь.

— «Гордость Гриффиндора», «Самый перспективный юноша выпуска»? «Возвращение Великой Любви»? Вот ведь дерьмо. — Он скомкал газету, словно это она сама на себе статью напечатала, и зашвырнул неопрятный ком через комнату. — Ну и когда ты собиралась мне сказать, что даешь интервью в местные таблоиды?

— Можно подумать, я специально от тебя это скрывала. — Ощетинилась Джинни. Она заставила себя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Том, послушай, вчера столько всего произошло, что я просто забыла. Кто бы мог подумать, что оно выльется в это? К тому же, разве это имеет значение? Сейчас. Это не важно.

Том с неохотой ответил на её взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

Ей и самой было что возразить. Важно! Это было чертовски важно! Эту газету увидят сотни и сотни. Сегодня же Джинни придет письмо из дома с вопросом, почему она не познакомила маму со своим кавалером. А когда Джинни напишет, что рассталась с ним… Страшно представить, что тогда начнется. А сколько людей ещё напишут ей? А Гарри? А в редакцию?

И что все эти люди сделают с ней, узнав что она запустила шпилькой в «Самого перспективного юношу выпуска»?

Но все эти вопросы отступили, потому что прямо сейчас эта статья и эта газета сделали больно Тому.

Джинни решительно поцеловала его. Она коснулась его шершавой щеки и прикрыла глаза. Том обнял её за талию и ответил на поцелуй. И Джинни поняла, пока они вместе, они справятся со всем.

Должно быть, они так увлеклись друг другом, что не услышали, как затихла вода и открылась дверь.

— А, смотрю вы ознакомились с утренней прессой. Ну как, Томми, ты уже дошел до места, где Уизли признается мне в вечной любви? Обожаю этот момент. — Джинни оглянулась, хоть этого и не требовалось. Гарри стоял в одном полотенце на бедрах. Для разнообразия, белом. Оперевшись на косяк и сложив руки на груди, он смотрел со злорадной ухмылкой. За которую его тут же захотелось придушить. С его волос, все ещё влажных после душа, сорвалась крупная капля, и он небрежным движением руки откинул их назад. — Утешительные поцелуи не помогут, Уизли. За свои слова придется отвечать.

Повисла тишина. Джинни хотела что-то сказать, но она забыла, что. Все мысли словно выветрились из головы.  
— Так и будем стоять или вы соизволите объяснить, какого хрена тут делаете? — Уточнил Гарри.

Зелье. Чашка. Точно. Вот зачем она пришла. Джинни шагнула вперед, вырвавшись из объятий Тома.

— Я пришла извиниться. Вчера я наговорила лишнего и…

Её слова прервал вульгарный ржач.

— Долго готовилась? — отсмеявшись, уточнил Гарри. — Ты уж определись, все это вчерашний день, или ты извиняться пришла.

К щекам прилила кровь. Джинни дернулась сказать что-нибудь хлесткое, но Том остановил её, положив руку на плечо.

— Тише-тише. Мы не ссориться пришли, да, Джин?

Гарри брезгливо оглядел Тома, но ответил не ему.

— Серьезно, птенчик, ты пришла не ссорится? Зачем же было всё так усложнять и тащить этого клоуна с собой? — он наконец отлип от стенки и медленно подошел к ним. Протянул руку и погладил Джинни по щеке. — Можно было бы решить всё полюбовно. Ты, как я погляжу, теперь девушка опытная. Знаешь, что делать. И кстати, куда подевался твой лифчик?

Джинни отмахнулась от него, хлестко ударив по руке.

— Не смей.

Гарри будто этого и ждал. Ухмыльнулся и обошел их по дуге.

— В таком случае нам не о чем говорить. Выметайтесь. И завтрак свой паршивый заберите. Не думайте, что я его не заметил.

Джинни вскипела. Она сбросила с себя руку Тома и развернулась.

— Нет, я хочу поговорить. Что значит эта дурацкая статья? Если это шутка, то не смешная.

— Если и шутка, то не моя. — Серьезно заметил Гарри, развалившись в кресле. — Рита Скитер пишет только о том, что нравится Рите Скитер. Конечно, птенчик, она придет в восторг, узнав с какими фейерверками ты меня кинула. Но, будем честны, кто в этом виноват, кроме тебя? Кстати, Томми, Уизли уже поделилась с тобой своей привычкой блевать? Не рекомендую.

Он заглянул в глаза Джинни и улыбнулся так омерзительно нагло, что захотелось прибить его на месте

— Нечего было меня доставать! — Выпалила она. — Ты просто мерзкий зазнавшийся…

— Тсс… Забыла? Нам не нужна ещё одна ссора. — Том подошел к ней и обнял за талию, успокаивая. И повернулся к Поттеру. В его голосе было столько сахару, что у Джинни скулы свело. — Мы уйдем, но может хоть завтрак примешь? В качестве извинений? Попробуй.

— Не держи меня за идиота, Реддл. Что вы с ним сделали? В чашку плюнули? — Он оценивающе поглядел на них. — Да, на большее вам мозгов не хватит.

— То есть ты струсил?

Повисла пауза. К Джинни вдруг вернулось спокойствие. Она украдкой взглянула на Тома и улыбнулась ему.

— Я не ведусь на слабо.

Но Джинни видела, как Гарри колебался. Совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно.

— «Гордость Гриффиндора», как же. — Подначила его она.

Том тоже это видел. Он подхватил чашку и протянул её Гарри.

— Ну же, цыпленочек, не робей. Девушка смотрит.

Гарри порывисто встал. На его щеках выступил румянец, совсем бледный, но это больше, чем видела Джинни за последние лет пять.

— Давай сюда свою кружку. — Выпалил он и, выхватив её у Тома, осушил одним глотком.

Обошел стол, сделал ещё пару шагов и начал заваливаться набок. Джинни схватила его за руку и попыталась удержать. Бесполезно. Рука выскользнула словно веревка. Гарри свалился на пол и задрожал. Изо рта его пошла пена. Так быть не должно.

— Гарри, что с тобой?! Гарри… — Джинни упала на колени и попыталась повернуть его голову, чтобы он не захлебнулся. Том расхохотался. Похоже, он не понимал, что что-то идет не так. А у Гарри начали синеть губы. Кожа, и без того бледная, стала белой. Он перестал вздрагивать и затих. Джинни положила его голову себе на колени, как на подушку. А Том продолжал хохотать. — Мерлин великий. Не надо умирать, пожалуйста, не надо. А ты чего стоишь?! Сделай что-нибудь! Позови на помощь.

Отсмеявшись и утерев слезы, Том заметил:

— Боюсь, уже слишком поздно.

Наступила тишина. Пронзительная. Дикая.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — медленно начала Джинни, — что у меня на коленях труп?

Том кивнул.

На секунду Джинни показалось, что в комнате поднялся шторм. Это он дал ей под дых порывом ветра, заставил вскочить и вжаться в стену. Но нет, ничто кроме нее в комнате не шелохнулось.

Прежде, чем она поняла, что происходит, Том возник возле нее и прикрыл ей рот рукой.

— Всё будет хорошо, только не кричи. — Прошептал он. — У меня есть план.


	20. Постсмертная записка

Гарри мертв, Гарри мертв, Гарри мертв… Эта мысль набатом стучала в голове, заглушая все остальные. Джинни в жизни не чувствовала себя такой трезвой и бодрой.

— Если обещаешь не кричать, я отпущу. — Прошептал Том. Он зажимал рот Джинни так сильно, что ей трудно было вздохнуть.

Она слабо кивнула и даже что-то промычала в ответ. Как ни странно, Том её понял и отпустил.

Джинни тут же согнуло пополам. К горлу подступил приступ тошноты, но она его сдержала.

Гарри лежал на полу, глупо раскинув руки, словно пытаясь кого-то напугать. А изо рта его шла голубая пена.

— Я перепутала флаконы, — выдохнула Джинни. — И убила Гарри Поттера. Я убила Гарри Поттера.

Том аккуратно подхватил её под локоть и помог сесть на единственный в комнате стул. Стул, на котором всего пару минут назад сидел Гарри.

— Очевидно, так.

— Это ебучий фарс. Когда я просила чтобы парни падали к моим ногам, я не это имела ввиду, — она махнула рукой в сторону тела, — живыми! Они должны были делать это живыми.

Ухватившись за рукав Тома, она потянула его, сминая ткань и выворачивая собственные запястья.

— Надо с этим что-то делать, — заметил Том.

— Ты прав. Надо кому-то сказать, — Джинни порывисто встала, метнулась к двери, но Том запротестовал.

— Нет-нет-нет, ни в коем случае. С ума сошла? Ты что собираешься признаться в убийстве? — Он дернул её, заставляя повернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Тебя отправят в тюрьму. Ты это понимаешь?

Джинни коротко взглянула на тело и содрогнулась. Пена всё ещё шла изо рта.

— Но это была случайность. Я не хотела.

— Не хотела? А вчера ты так же не хотела швырнуть в него шпильку? На глазах у всей школы!

Джинни непонимающе замотала головой. Перед глазами встала пелена слез. Реальный мир с трудом мог пробиться сквозь туман её мыслей. Единственное, что она слышала отчетливо — голос Тома. Мягкий, но четкий.

— При чем тут это? Вчера было вчера.

— Джин, ты правда не понимаешь? Что было бы, если бы вчера ты угодила ему в висок?

— Он бы умер невыспавшимся, — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Вот именно! — Том торжествовал. — Это было настоящее покушение. И после этого ты собираешься выйти и сказать, знаете, я убила Гарри Поттера. Случайно, ага. Да кто тебе поверит?

Джинни представила, как Драко Малфой смеётся над её словами. Как профессор Флитвик разочарованно качает головой, а профессор Макгонагалл говорит, что она подвела всю школу. И что за статью напишет Скитер. И как Авроры хватают её, Джинни, под руки и тащат в темноту. Ещё один приступ тошноты накатил и схлынул. Голова закружилась так, что она испугалась, не упадет ли в обморок.

— Но есть же сыворотка правды?.. — Слабо запротестовала Джинни.

— Джин, прежде чем ты позволишь влить в себя эту дрянь, подумай всего об одной вещи, — Том на мгновение замолчал и горько усмехнулся. — Ты правда не желала Поттеру смерти? Никогда? Ни разу? Даже мельком? Подумай хорошенько. Признайся самой себе.

По коже побежали мурашки. Джинни обняла себя, чтобы унять дрожь, но получилось плохо. Однако, она не собиралась сдаваться.

— Да люди друг другу по пять раз на дню смерти желают! А таким, как Поттер, по десять. Это ничего не значит.

Её слова звучали жалко, словно неумелые отмазки первокурсника. Джинни и сама это слышала, но ничего не могла поделать. Том посмотрел на нее снисходительно-печально и обнял.

— Джин, ты вся дрожишь. Я напугал тебя? Прости, — он поцеловал ее в висок, бережно, лишь слегка примяв волосы губами, и зашептал: — что бы ни произошло, я всегда буду рядом с тобой, на твоей стороне. И не отдам тебя на растерзание толпе из-за смерти какой-то мразоты. Подонка, который искалечил кучу человеческих жизней. Ты мне веришь?

Джинни взглянула на кольцо, которое Том подарил ей ночью. На черном камне играл красноватый отблеск. А потом она подняла глаза на Тома. Он смотрел на нее ласково и серьезно, восхищенно и снисходительно. В его взгляде смешалось столько чувств, что Джинни с трудом могла их различить. Где-то в глубине сознания мелькнула мысль — а разве Гарри не был человеком? Но Джинни быстро отогнала её. Она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала Тома.

— Да. Верю.

— Тогда делай как я говорю, — Том бодро усадил ее на место. В ворохе бумаг на столе откопал красный ежедневник, перо и чернила и повернул Джинни к ним. — Надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь почерк Поттера.

— Что?! — В возмущении Джинни подскочила, но Том надавил ей на плечи, заставляя сесть.

— Смотри, что я нашел.

Он подбежал к кровати, перепрыгнув труп, как резиночку в детской игре. Разворошил подушки и вытянул из-под них книгу. На глянцевой обложке сверкнуло имя «Ханна», и у Джинни все сжалось внутри. Нарисованная девочка-самоубийца печально глядела на нее с обложки. Именно такую Джинни подарила Тому в день их знакомства. Конечно, эту книжку прочел чуть не каждый ученик старше пятнадцати и почему Гарри должен быть исключением?

— Забавно, правда? Не знал, что Поттер такое читает, — хмыкнул Том. — Вообще не знал, что он умеет читать. Но это нам на руку, послужит дополнительным доказательством.

— Доказательством чего? — Джинни казалось, она знает к чему все идёт. И ей это не нравилось.

— Самоубийства Поттера, конечно, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Том. — Но ты неправильно ставишь вопрос. Правильный вопрос — что же станет основным доказательством?

Джинни знала. Это было в книге.

— Его предсмертная записка? — криво улыбнулась она. Что же, это могло сработать. Все знают, что самоубийцы пишут предсмертные записки. Похоже, Том действительно придумал хороший план.

— Умница! Ты знала, признайся, — он коротко хохотнул. — Я думаю, стоит начать так: «Моя жизнь была полна боли и отчаяния»…

Джинни разобрал нервный смех.

— Мы сейчас про Гарри Поттера говорим. Ты издеваешься? Давай что-нибудь из жанра реализм. В волшебные сказки никто не поверит.

— Депрессия?

— Да он и слова-то такого не знал.

— Ладно, ты знаешь его лучше. Скажи мне, что бы его проняло.

Джинни задумалась. Она даже прикрыла глаза, чтобы вид трупа ее не отвлекал. Гарри всегда казался неуязвимым. Но если подумать был ли он таким?

— Любовь, — Джинни раскрыла глаза и поглядела на Тома, — против любви даже он бы не устоял.

— Мы же договорились без фэнтези, — с трудом сдерживая смех, заметил Том. — Ты сама просила реализма. В кого такого мог влюбиться Поттер, чтобы покончить с собой?

Джинни стало обидно. Он совсем что ли в нее не верит? Думает, она не знает что делает? Ну уж нет.

Она открыла ежедневник и взялась перо, вспоминая почерк Гарри. Ясный и четкий, почти печатный, однако к концу строки слова убегали чуть вверх.

Первые строки легли легко.

«Жизнь ужасно несправедлива, у меня было всё, кроме того, что мне действительно нужно. Любая девушка Хогвартса дала бы мне, пожелай я её. Но мне нужен был только Драко Малфой и больше никто.

Я не мог признаться. Не мог жить с этим секретом. Но и молчать, зная, что умру, не могу.»

Джинни поставила точку и подняла глаза. Том уже был рядом с ней, заглядывал через плечо. По его взгляду трудно было понять, что же он думает.

— Ну как? — Осторожно спросила Джинни.

— Это… это гениально. Я бы лучше не смог. Продолжай. Заставь их всех поверить.

И Джинни продолжила писать. Строчки ложились легко, хотя уже через минуту она не смогла бы пересказать написанное. Том склонился над ней. И удовлетворенно усмехался, стоило ей закончить очередное предложение.

Наконец, Джинни вывела «Прощайте, Гарри» и вырвала страницу с запиской.

— Отлично, — Том перехватил записку и вложил её в руку Гарри. В руку трупа, поправила себя Джинни. — Уходим. Нас не должны засечь.

Она встала. Сердце бешено колотилось, живот крутило, а ноги подкашивались. Но она вцепилась в локоть Тома и устояла.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал Том, прежде, чем они вышли.

Джинни не запоминала коридоров, по которым её вёл Том и не поняла, как они вышли к орлу у входа в гостинную Рейвенкло.

— Джин, посмотри на меня, — Том взял её за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. — Сейчас очень важно, чтобы ты правильно вела себя. Ты понимаешь? Без глупостей. Ничего не бойся, и всё будет хорошо.

Это звучало сомнительно. Не бояться, что на ней крупными буквами написано «убийца»? Что в Рейвенкло никто не заметит её нервозность? И не сложит два и два? Да и просто не бояться.

Джинни сильнее вцепилась в локоть Тома.

— А можно я переночую у тебя? Ну пожалуйста. Я не буду мешать. Или, знаешь что, я придумала ещё лучше. Пошли со мной. Плевать, кто что скажет, просто побудь со мной.

Том скривился.

— Это я и имел ввиду, говоря без глупостей. Если ты хочешь вести себя супер-подозрительно, так чтобы даже до самого тупого дошло, что что-то здесь не так, то это был идеальный план, — он глубоко вздохнул и заговорил уже спокойнее, — Джин, мысленно я всегда с тобой, но сейчас очень важно не вызвать подозрений. Я не могу пойти с тобой. Ты должна дойти до своей комнаты сама. Послушай, ни с кем не разговаривай и сразу ложись спать. А когда проснешься, тебе станет легче.

Джинни вспомнила, что не спала больше суток. И что всего пару часов назад дико хотела отрубиться дней на пять. Но потом произошло ЭТО. Она почти увидела, как вновь падает тело Гарри, и как она пытается, но не может ему помочь. Спать совсем не хотелось. Не после этого.

— Я не усну. Не смогу, — глухо призналась Джинни, уткнувшись носом в мантию Тома.

— О, боишься бессонницы? — Насмешливо заметил он, — ну с этим я помогу.

Он отстранил её и достал волшебную палочку.

— Нет! — Запротестовала Джинни.

Но было поздно. Том взмахнул палочкой, накладывая чары. Глаза начали слипаться, а мысли замедлялись, как мухи в меду.

— Когда я высплюсь, я побью тебя за это, — подавив зевок, заявила Джинни. Сопротивляться сонным чарам было трудно. Даже разозлиться по-настоящему не получалось. — Не смей со мной так поступать.

Том очаровательно улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал её.

— Всего лишь раз, для твоего же блага. Когда ты проснешься, ты поблагодаришь меня, обещаю. А теперь иди.

***

В кресле у камина сидела Луна. Из-под её махрового халата торчала пижама, а на ногах были домашние тапки.

— Луна? — Джинни с трудом сфокусировала взгляд. Сонные чары проникали всё глубже. Но всё же она разглядела бледное лицо подруги, почти сливающееся с белым халатом.

— Я волновалась. Девочки сказали, что ты ушла раньше всех. Где ты была? И почему ты босиком? — Луна встала ей навстречу.

Джинни посмотрела себе на ноги, словно и не заметила пропажи туфель. Слишком много событий для одной ночи. Даже не верилось, что вечеринка была сегодня.

— Я была с другом. Прости, поговорим завтра. Сейчас я хочу спать.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Джинни побрела ко входу в спальни.

— С кем? Я твой друг! — Возмутилась Луна. — Девчонки так мерзко смеялись, когда я спросила про тебя. Я думала, они что-то сделали тебе. Или… кто-то сделал.

Джинни была уже на лестнице, но всё же бросила короткий взгляд сверху вниз.

— Кто-то это Гарри Поттер? — Лениво уточнила она и продолжила идти. — Не волнуйся, уже всё хорошо. А теперь я спать.

Она зашла в комнату и рухнула на кровать. Но Луна не отставала.

— Поговори со мной! — потребовала она, ворвавшись за Джинни. — что происходит?

— Ты кинула меня дважды за день и спрашиваешь что происходит? — Огрызнулась Джинни. — Так вот, всё прекрасно! Просто супер! А теперь я ложусь спать.

Она нащупала свою волшебную палочку и взмахнула ей, закрывая полог.

— Джинни!

И ещё один взмах для звукоизоляции.

Только оставшись в темноте и тишине, она стянула камзол. Дальше раздеваться не было сил, и она уснула в чем была.


	21. Кошмары наяву

Том целовался жадно, словно боясь, что второго шанса не будет. Но почему-то дальше идти не спешил. Возможно, дело было в софитах, освещавших кровать с четырех сторон. Но Джинни чувствовала его тяжесть и его стояк и не собиралась останавливаться. Она дернула Тома за волосы, разрывая поцелуй.

— Мне следует намекнуть тебе, что делать дальше? — охрипшим голосом спросила она.

Теперь, привыкнув к яркому свету, Джинни смогла различить, что их кровать стоит на учительском помосте в большом зале. Похоже, вместо стола.

Других столов тоже не было. Вместо них стояли одиночные парты, как на С.О.В. Пустые.

— Я попробую угадать, — Том хищно оскалился и сунул руку ей в трусы. У Джинни перехватило дыхание и закружилась голова.

Парты объединились. Резко и громко. Том остановился.

— О, — он поднял палец с крупной каплей крови на нем, — ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Кстати, ты мой первый, — заметила Джинни.

Том хищно слизал каплю с пальца и усмехнулся.

— Как на счет сделки, — он рассек себе губу ногтем, словно бритвой, стер большим пальцем кровь и тут же поднес его Джинни. — Давай же.

— Мне кажется обмен не равноценен, — лукаво улыбнулась она, отводя его руку, — лучше так.

И она впилась в него поцелуем, ощутив во рту вкус крови. Мгновение, и её рот заполнила мыльная пена. Джинни оттолкнула парня.

Это был Гарри. Он был бледен, со впалыми глазами и заострившимися скулами, а из его рта текла голубая дрянь.

— Ты убила меня, — прочавкал он.

Джинни открыла глаза. Сон. Всего лишь сон. Её накрыла волна звуков, словно бы кто-то включил радио. Джинни прислушалась. Соседки весело болтали и перешучивались, значит они ещё не знают. Луны слышно не было, ну и черт бы с ней.

Откинув полог, Джинни с трудом села на кровать. И тут же чуть не зашипела от злости. Кто-то открыл шторы — вечно задернутые и никому не мешающие, — и теперь солнце лупило прямо в окно. От яркого света заболели глаза. И голова. Во рту стоял противный привкус нечищеных зубов. Если подумать, на Джинни живого места не было. Болело всё.

За собственными ощущениями она не сразу поняла, что разговоры стихли. Прикрываясь рукой от солнца, Джинни огляделась. Мэнди, Лиззи и Падма смотрели на нее со смесью вины, неловкости и омерзения.

— Может кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, шторы прикрыть? — Вяло спросила Джинни. Ноль реакции. Соседки словно окаменели. — Пожалуйста.

— Вот ещё, — отмерла Лиззи, надменно вздернув подбородок, — твое похмелье — твои проблемы.

Джинни удивилась, неужели ей объявили бойкот? Что за детский сад? Будто Джинни хоть когда-то нуждалась в их общении, а не они прибежали к ней, почуяв запах славы. Она нашарила палочку на постели и взмахнула ей. Шторы закрылись. Благословенная темнота накрыла комнату.

— Вот так намного лучше, — выдохнула Джинни, с трудом поднимаясь. — Я мыться. Займу ванну надолго. — Предупредила она, растянув последнее слово.

Никто не сказал ни слова.

Она дошла до ванной, захлопнула за собой дверь и выдохнула. Конечно, её соседки просто дуры, но если все станут пялиться на нее точно так же, год растянется на вечность. Она тряхнула головой. Этого не будет. Скоро по Хогвартсу разнесется новость о самоубийстве их драгоценного Поттера. А Джинни войдет в Большой зал под руку с Томом, и всем придется это проглотить.

— Черт.

И как её угораздило вляпаться? Хорошо, что Том был рядом. Он спас ей жизнь, стоило это признать. Если бы не он, Джинни никогда бы не додумалась до предсмертной записки и сейчас, наверное, была бы на полпути в Азкабан.

Джинни включила кран, набрала полную горсть воды и плеснула в лицо.

Том не только спас её вчера, но и ни разу не упрекнул в случившемся. Наоборот, он был так нежен и аккуратен с ней, что Джинни стало стыдно за приступы злости. И даже сонные чары не казались такой плохой идеей.

Она выдавила пасту на зубную щетку и погрузилась в новый виток размышлений.

Том бы мог бросить её на месте, но не сделал этого. В конце концов, она ему никто. Ну почти. Джинни коснулась низа живота и улыбнулась. Если она о чем и жалеет, то не об этом. И никогда не пожалеет.

Джинни ещё раз плеснула холодной водой в лицо и поняла, что проснуться это не помогает. Что же, если она заснет прямо в ванной, она предупреждала. Главное, не утонуть, а то её труп будут вечность выковыривать отсюда.

Она хихикнула, но тут же подавилась смешком. В памяти всплыл образ Гарри, валяющегося на полу. Нет, она не должна об этом думать. Она не позволит превратить свою жизнь в ад из-за мертвого заносчивого мальчишки. Он сам во всем виноват. А её ждет «долго и счастливо» с самым классным парнем. Который, между прочим, подарил ей кольцо.

Джинни подняла руку, любуясь на тяжелый перстень с черным камнем. Она представила, как гордо демонстрирует кольцо Гермионе, и какое кислое лицо у той становится. О Гринграсс и Вэйн и думать не стоило, они так точно повесятся от зависти.

Она и не думала, что так хотела им досадить, но не смогла сдержать злорадной улыбки. На кольце играли блики от свечей.

— Миссис Джиневра Реддл, — промурлыкала она себе под нос, опуская руку.

Перед ней стоял Гарри Поттер.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, птенчик, — ехидно заметил он, — скорее уж подсудимая Уизли.

Джинни моргнула. Гарри Поттер никуда не исчез. Он всё так же смотрел на нее в упор, скрестив руки на груди. Одет он был так же, как тогда, в одну набедренную повязку из полотенца, а волосы его были всё ещё влажные после душа. С них даже слетела крупная капля. Джинни показалось, что это была та же капля, что и вчера.

Джинни заверещала и вылетела из ванной.

— Что?

Девчонки выбежали в коридор и скучковались возле нее. Джинни ткнула пальцем в распахнутую дверь, не в силах произнести ни слова. Прямо на Гарри Поттера.

— Что там, Уизли? — Брезгливо спросила Лиззи.

Они его не видят, поняла Джинни.

— М-мокрица, — выдавила она.

— Эй! — Возмутился Поттер. — Я тебя слышу, между прочим.

— Мерлин! Иди и убей её, — приказала Падма, и в подтверждении пихнула Джинни в спину.

— Я уже, — мрачно заметила Джинни.

— Так избавься от трупа! И поскорее. Нам тоже ванна нужна.

Обратно Джинни впихнули в шесть рук. Дверь с треском захлопнулась. Джинни с грустью посмотрела на нее, на призрак Поттера и снова на дверь. Ну по крайней мере, заснуть в ванной ей не светит.

— Мокрица? Ничего оригинальней придумать не могла? — Возмутился призрак. Вообще-то на призрака он не был похож. Выглядел вполне телесно и непрозрачно. Но видела и слышала его только Джинни. Она подошла к ванне и открыла оба крана на полную мощность. Конечно, сомнительно что кто-то из девчонок будет подслушивать, но лучше перестраховаться. К тому же, Джинни всё ещё надеялась помыться.

— Был выбор между этим и пауком. А пауков я не боюсь, это все знают.

Она подошла ближе и ткнула его пальцем. Палец прошел насквозь.

— Что ты творишь, Уизли?

Джинни запихнула ему в грудь раскрытую ладонь и поболтала ей. Нет, каких-то особых ощущений не было.

— Провожу эксперимент, — она выдернула руку и брезгливо отряхнула её, хотя была почти уверена, на ней ничего нет. — Как я и думала. Ты только кажешься телесным. Это любопытно. Что ты такое?

Джинни попыталась обойти его, но Гарри упорно поворачивался за ней.

— Мне откуда знать? Это ты меня вызвала.

— Вовсе нет. Это ты появился в моей ванной, а не наоборот. Я тебя не звала.

— Малышка Джинни считает себя настолько интересным человеком, что бывший парень будет её и после смерти преследовать? Не много ли ты на себя берешь? А ещё говорят, что я самонадеян.

— Был, — поправила его Джинни, заметив, что ванна набралась почти до краев.

— Что?

— Ну, был самонадеян. Сейчас ты уже мертв, так что правильно говорить в прошедшем времени. — Она поймала на себе его раздраженный взгляд и устыдилась. — Прости.

— «Прости»? — Елейным голосом начал Гарри, — Могу ли я осведомиться, за что ты просишь прощения? За то, что убила меня или за то, что напоминаешь об этом?

— Ну, за всё, — она неопределенно махнула рукой и закрыла кран.

— Уизли, тебе хоть немного стыдно?

Джинни было слегка неловко. Ей надо было раздеться и залезть в ванну. Но как это сделать, если мертвый Гарри пялится на нее? Джинни не знала что из этого было хуже, что это был Гарри или то, что он был мертв. Но выбора у нее не осталось.

— Ну сейчас, когда я вспоминаю твой характер, — вполголоса пробормотала она, — не особо.

— Уизли!

Это легко было проигнорировать. Она завернулась в тонкий синий халат с черными вставками. Подарок Гарри, разумеется. Абсолютно бесполезный в холодном Хогвартсе. Потому Джинни просто повесила его на крючок и время от времени любовалась собой в нем по вечерам. Но сейчас халат пришелся как нельзя вовремя. Джинни начала раздеваться под ним.

Гарри смотрел на это с нескрываемым интересом.

— Какого хрена ты пялишься? — Не выдержала Джинни.

— А что тебя смущает, птенчик? Я же нематериальный, — ехидно заметил он.

— Мне жаль, что ты умер, ясно? — огрызнулась она. — А теперь сделай милость, отвернись.

— Не я умер, ты убила меня. И не надейся, что это сойдет тебе с рук. Посмотрим как ты попляшешь в Азкабане.

Джинни скривилась. Она вновь лупанула по крану. Плевать, что вода перельется через край, главное её криков не услышат.

— Я что, выгляжу счастливой? Мне нахер не сдалась твоя смерть. Я хотела… — Джинни всхлипнула, глаза заслезились хуже, чем от лука, — не знаю чего я хотела, но не этого. Всё, стоп. Просто заткнись. Если я выйду заплаканной, все решат, что меня можно травить.

Она отвернулась и наплевав на взгляд Гарри, сбросила халат и залезла в воду. Похоже, это подействовало. Дальше скандалить Гарри не стал.

Теплая вода расслабляла и помогала думать. Хотя все мысли Джинни сводились теперь к одному — как избавиться от призрака. Она приоткрыла один глаз и посмотрела в угол. Призрак Гарри всё ещё был там.

— У меня есть теория, — поделилась Джинни.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— А у меня нет выбора. Рассказывай, раз уж начала.

— Ты не призрак, ты галлюцинация. Вызванная смесью чувства вины и похмелья.

Гарри заржал. Джинни порадовалась, что никто больше его не слышит, иначе объяснить это было бы сложно.

— У тебя не может быть чувства вины, — огрызнулся он, — для этого совесть нужна.

— Я же уже извинилась, — вскипела Джинни, садясь в ванной. И, охнув, опустилась обратно, поняв, что соски торчат над водой. — Вот и проверим. Схожу к Гермионе за зельями от похмелья и быстренько от тебя избавлюсь.

— К Гермионе? — Уточнил Гарри и заржал с новой силой. Теперь приступ смеха скрутил его пополам.

— Ты омерзителен, ты знаешь это? — Не дожидаясь, пока он отсмеется, заметила Джинни.

— Хочешь попытаться купить что-то у Гермионы, — успокоившись, начал Гарри, — после того, что ты устроила вчера?

— Да Гермиона душу продаст, стоит назвать цену поприличней. — Возмутилась Джинни, — Думаешь ей есть дело до твоего оскорбленного эго?

Гарри, как ни странно, остался серьезен. Он скрестил руки на груди и заметил:

— Ты совсем её не знаешь, не так ли? Даже не пыталась узнать. Ладно, это будет весело. Жаль, что призракам не положено попкорна.

Джинни заткнула нос и опустилась под воду. С неё хватит, разговор окончен.


	22. Призрак и грязнокровка

Одеваясь, Джинни задумалась, стоит ли вернуться к черной школьной форме. Но быстро выбросила эту мысль из головы. Это казалось слабостью, уступкой Поттеру. Потому она переоделась в привычную синюю форму и спустилась вниз.

— Эй, Уизли, — моментально окликнули её. Это начинало доставать. Джинни обернулась. К ней шел Терри Бут, злой до чертиков.

— Что случилось, кэп? — Джинни постаралась улыбнуться, но получилось вымученно. Она догадывалась, что Терри хочет ей сказать. Гарри надавил на него, чтобы она попала в команду, и теперь Гарри наверняка начнет давить, чтобы её из команды выгнали. Точнее, начал бы, будь он жив. Но, судя по всему, Терри ещё не знал о его смерти. Значит, и Джинни о ней заикаться не стоит.

— Есть разговор. Пошли, — он подхватил её под локоть и отвел в угол. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, Терри молча сопел, глядя на нее. Он хотел турнуть её из команды, но боялся это сказать. Вместо этого он повторил: — Нам надо поговорить.

— Кэп, не томи. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла из команды, не так ли?

Терри побледнел. Он выглядел настолько виноватым, что на него можно было бы спихнуть убийство Гарри. И все бы поверили.

— Нет, вовсе нет. То есть это крайняя мера, если ничего не получится. Ты же знаешь, что ты отличный игрок. Несмотря на то, что тебя порекомендовали, — затараторил он. И почему-то стал выглядеть ещё более виноватым.

«Порекомендовали» не совсем то слово, по мнению Джинни. Скорее уж «навязали». Но если Терри так больше нравится, кто она такая, чтобы мешать.

— Так чего ты хочешь, Кэп? — Осторожно переспросила Джинни. Идей у нее не осталось.

— Ты могла бы помириться с Гарри? — осторожно спросил Терри. — Чтобы мне не пришлось тебя выгонять.

— Каким это образом? — возмутилась Джинни. Терри покраснел и отвел глаза. Ответ стал очевиден. — Трахнуть его, так что ли?

— Да. Хорошо, что мы поняли друг друга, — он радостно вцепился в Джинни и легонько её потряс, — Ты спасешь всю команду.

— Пошел ты, Кэп.

Джинни вывернулась из его хватки и как можно быстрей попыталась свалить из гостинной. Но на пороге что-то её дернуло. Она оглянулась и крикнула:

— Эй, Терри! Если тебя так волнует мнение Поттера, иди отсоси ему. Может, тогда он позволит тебе меня оставить?

Она выбежала из гостинной. За ближайшим поворотом Джинни остановилась и оперлась лбом о холодную стену.

— Надеюсь, он решит, что это оскорбление, а не совет, — прошептала она.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — язвительно хмыкнул Гарри. От его вида заболела голова. — Терри никогда не понимал юмора.

— Опять ты? — вяло огрызнулась Джинни. — Я почти протрезвела, может уже отстанешь?

Гарри раздраженно тряхнул головой, и знакомая капля опять сорвалась с его волос.

— Уизли, повсюду таскаться за дурной девицей — не то посмертие, которого я хотел бы. Хотя, без халатика ты смотрелась неплохо. Ходи так почаще и, может быть, я тебя прощу.

Джинни застонала и побилась лбом об стену. Ей срочно нужна была Гермиона. И Джинни знала, где её найти. Она оторвалась от стены и встретилась взглядом с Невиллом Лонгботтомом. Он моментально отвел взгляд и покраснел.

Призрак Поттера расхохотался.

— Поздравляю, попасться Лонгботтому, это надо ещё умудриться. Теперь даже он будет считать тебя жалкой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Ощетинилась Джинни.

— Я… — Лонгботтом по привычке начал заикаться. — Я искал Луну Лавгуд. Она обещала п-позаниматься со мной. Ты не знаешь, где она может быть?

— Ну уж точно она не обещала провести тебя в нашу гостиную. В библиотеке поищи. Там все нормальные люди занимаются.

Джинни развернулась на каблуках и зашагала прочь отсюда.

— Постой… — Он почти крикнул. Этот вечно шепчущий и заикающийся мальчишка, не способный и двух слов связать. Это так удивило Джинни, что она и вправду остановилась. И даже оглянулась. — Я хотел сказать. Вы же с Луной подруги? Она иногда говорит о тебе. Может, ты тоже хочешь позаниматься? Втроем.

Последние слова он промямлил, глядя в пол. Так, что Джинни скорее угадала их, чем услышала.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Ты хороший человек, я думаю.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Джинни отвернулась и, наконец, ушла.

— Забавно, ты не находишь? — Призрак Поттера зашептал ей на ухо. — Лонгботтом мог подкатить к тебе из жалости или в попытке урвать кусок славы. И то и другое одинаково вероятно.

— Или он просто хотел подружиться, — огрызнулась Джинни, — ты об этом не думал?

— Люди ничего и никогда не делают «просто», пора бы тебе это уже понять, Уизли.

Джинни спустилась на второй этаж и увидела Гермиону, там где и ожидала. Та сидела на подоконнике у перекрестка напротив женского туалета и о чем-то разговаривала с Вейн и Гринграсс. По крайней мере, три факультета должны были пройти мимо этого перекрестка, чтобы попасть в Большой Зал. И любой проходящий видел неоново-желтый термос, стоящий возле Гермионы и наполненный антипохмельным зельем.

Джинни подошла к ним и откашлялась. Никто на неё и не взглянул.

— Эти мальчишки такие ранимые, — продолжала щебетать Гермиона, — слова не скажи. Чуть что, упадет и больше не встанет. Приходится быть милой.

Вейн и Гринграсс согласно захихикали.

— Привет, — вклинилась Джинни. Но её опять проигнорировали.

— Короче, я так и не поняла, что вчера было. То ли мы сексом занимались, то ли чай пили. Но говорить ему не стала. Может, он перенервничал и в следующий раз всё сделает как надо.

Похоже, они решили делать вид, что Джинни не существует.

— Я хочу поговорить о Гарри Поттере, — Рискнула она. Девчонки разом оглянулись на нее. — Наедине.

Гермиона скривилась, но махнула рукой.

— Увидимся позже, — сказала она Вейн и Гринграсс и те, обменявшись премерзкими взглядами, ушли. — Ну?

— Я соврала. Хочу купить у тебя пару зелий. Антипохмельное, зелье сна без сновидений и…

Джинни запнулась. Противозачаточное. Ей нужно противозачаточное, это точно. Но сказать это, значит расписаться в том, что она переспала не с Гарри. Но как Гермиона отреагирует на это? Назначит тройную цену? А потянет ли Джинни?

Её размышления прервала Гермиона, шлепнув её по низу живота. Джинни охнула от боли и оперлась на подоконник.

— И противозачаточное. Не держи меня за дуру, Уизли.

— Ладно, согласна, это было глупо. Ну так что?

Гермиона хохотнула как-то особенно мерзко.

— Проваливай.

— Я могу заплатить, — соврала Джинни, — любую цену.

Гермиона задумчиво постучала длинным ухоженным ногтем по подоконнику и нехотя ответила:

— Во-первых, не можешь. Во-вторых, ты и вправду думаешь, что можешь обидеть Гарри, а потом вот так вот запросто завалиться ко мне и требовать чего-то? А теперь проваливай.

Это был полный провал. Джинни вдруг осознала, что призрак Поттера оказался прав. Он даже после смерти продолжал её мучать. Наверное, ей стоило убить Гарри раз триста, чтобы всё это закончилось.

— Это так работает, да? Поттер сказал «фас», и ты как последняя шавка побежала выполнять его приказы? — вспылила она.

На секунду Джинни показалась, что Гермиона её ударит. Та даже рукой дернула. Но быстро успокоилась.

— Гарри ничего мне не говорил, ему и не нужно. Дружба не так работает.

У Джинни были готовы сотни колких высказываний по поводу Гермионы Грейнджер и её способности дружить. И она уже открыла рот, чтобы высказать парочку из них, как из-за угла вырулил Малфой.

Он был растрепан, как будто забыл причесаться, но ужасно доволен собой.

— А вот ты где, Грейнджер, — радостно объявил он, будто Гермиона могла сейчас быть где-то ещё, — Уизли, и ты здесь? Отлично, меньше беготни. У меня для вас обеих новость.

Он замолчал, выдерживая трагическую паузу, а сердце Джинни забилось сильнее. Она знала какую новость принес Малфой, она сама была этой новостью, но, в глубине души надеялась, что всё это окажется дурным сном. В конце концов, какая же это смерть, если о ней никто не знает?

— Не тяни, — оборвала её мысли Гермиона, — что у тебя?

Малфой просиял.

— Гарри Поттер мертв. Самовыпилился сегодня с утра. Как тебе такой поворот?

— Что? Ты лжешь, — выкрикнула Гермиона, вмиг растеряв всю спесь. Джинни зажмурилась, у нее не было сил смотреть на посеревшее лицо Гермионы.

— Иди и проверь. Вокруг его спальни до сих пор авроры вьются. Что-то там выясняют. Бесполезное занятие на мой взгляд, предсмертная записка есть, что ещё надо? — Малфой вдруг расхохотался. — Кто бы мог подумать? Поттер окажется таким слабаком, что самоустранится. Я выиграл! Наконец-то я выиграл!

— Меня тошнит, — вскрикнула Гермиона и, судя по звукам, сбежала в туалет. Джинни неуверенно приоткрыла один глаз. Малфой был на месте, а Гермионы и правда не было. Зато её термос и сумка остались на месте. Джинни выдохнула.

— А ты что скажешь? Хорошую новость я тебе принес?

— Известно, что было в записке? — осторожно спросила она.

— Без понятия, — усмехнулся Малфой, — да и какая разница?

— Мне жаль, что твой друг умер, — прошептала Джинни. Драко только плечами пожал.

— Туда ему и дорога. Слушай, Уизли, ты какая-то бледная. Что, грязнокровка отказалась напоить тебя своим зельем?

Она аж подскочила. «Грязнокровка» хлестко ударило по ушам. Джинни попыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз слышала его и не смогла. Лет пять назад, должно быть. По Хогвартсу ходили любые ругательства, кроме этого.

— Как ты её назвал?

— Какого хуя ты творишь, Малфой? — Взревел призрак Поттера. — Как ты смеешь открывать свой поганый рот?

Он кричал прямо в ухо Драко, но тот его не слышал.

— А ты не знаешь маленький секрет нашей любимой торгашки? — Протянул Драко, — Что же, да будет тебе известно, что кровь её грязнее, чем сточная канава. Такую безродную выскочку ещё поискать надо.

Он крутанулся на месте от удовольствия.

— Не смей так её называть, — продолжал бесноваться призрак, — я запретил тебе произносить это слово. И вырву тебе язык, если ты это повторишь.

— Грязнокровка, грязнокровка, грязнокровка, — повторил Драко, словно издеваясь над призраком и расхохотался. — И что ты сделаешь мне сейчас, Поттер?

— Уизли! — Призрак повернулся к Джинни. — Это твоя вина! Сделай что-нибудь!

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? — ляпнула Джинни и тут же прикусила язык. Драко не мог слышать Гарри, но её-то слышал прекрасно.

Драко и правда перестал вести себя как полный псих и поглядел на нее.

— А ты проницательна. Я и правда хочу тебе кое-что предложить. Но для начала, какие зелья не дала тебе грязнокровка?

Он смаковал это слово, как праздничный торт.

— Заткни ему глотку. Как хочешь. Можешь вогнать туда свою палочку, я посмеюсь.

Не унимался призрак.

— Противозачаточное, антипохмельное, сна без сновидений, — не моргнув глазом перечислила Джинни.

Драко ехидно усмехнулся.

— Веселая ночка была, а? — И залез в гермионину сумку.

— Ты что творишь? — возмутилась Джинни.

— Расслабься, я потом ей заплачу. Или нет. Считай, подарок фирмы. — Он достал из сумки пару флаконов и кинул их Джинни. Задумался и снова полез в сумку. — Чего застыла? Противопохмельное перед тобой, пей на здоровье.

— Кажется, я протрезвела, — покачала головой Джинни.

— Ну и дура, — объявил Малфой. — Тогда держи.

Он протянул ей два точно таких же пузырька, что и предыдущие.

— Зачем это?

— Умеешь выяснять рецепт по готовому зелью?

Он опять полез в сумку и достал оттуда пустой флакон.

— Вроде да. На ядах получалось сносно.

— Вот и потренируешься, — обрадовал ее Драко, переливая золотистую жидкость из термоса во флакон. — мне нужно, чтобы ты варила зелья не хуже грязнокровки, а для этого нужны её рецепты.

Он закупорил флакон и вручил его Джинни.

— Ты мне предлагаешь что? Составить конкуренцию Гермионе?

Драко оперся на подоконник и зашептал.

— Уизли, не тупи. Я предлагаю тебе куда большее. Поттер мертв, а значит теперь я закон. И мне нужна правая рука. Ты же из чистокровной семьи, разве нет? Так не позволяй каким-то выскочкам занять твое место по праву рождения. Мы не просто «составим конкуренцию», мы заставим ее пожалеть, что она вообще сюда сунулась. Ну как, ты в деле?

— Уизли, не смей, — приказал призрак Поттера.

Джинни казалось, что она попала в другой мир, всё не могло быть так, как оно происходило. Возможно, с утра она сама не заметила, как провалилась в зеркало? Тогда бы многое стало ясней.

— Мне о многом надо подумать, — честно призналась она. Она говорила не с Драко, но он понял иначе.

— Думай, но не слишком долго. Как на счёт завтрашнего утра? Знаешь, желающих будет тьма, но ты мне нравишься, поэтому я даю тебе фору.

— Хорошо. Завтра утром и поговорим.


End file.
